Reborn! (To be Re-formatted)
by EvilCole
Summary: 6 years after the disappearance of Tenrou island, Crime Sorciere, led by Jellal were on their duty to eliminate Dark guilds. However, on one mission they learn of a new evil uprising, threatening to wipe out humanity itself. With Fairy Tail's finest missing after the island's disappearance, can Crime Sorciere rely on... The Demon himself? (Sequel to InFamous : The Lost Magic)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer :**

 _I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own InFamous, both belong to their respective owners_

 _This is a sequel to InFamous : The Lost Magic, I would strongly recommend you to read it before you attempt to read this._

 _I put monologues and dialogues in bold as it makes stuff easier to read and understand what's going on (For most of them). If you have problems however, I would recommend widening the space between each line._

 _Again, this is just a fanfiction, don't take it too seriously, just sit back and enjoy._

* * *

After Cole defeated Reaper, an evil doppelganger of himself, created using the Talisman of Equinox, Reaper's body was sealed away in a massive chunk on ice. The magic council had seized Reaper's remains. Cole however, was transported back to his dimension with the help of Mavis. Several months later, Fairy Tail had organized the S class trials, upon which lead to the very incidents which unfolded on the Tenrou island arc. 6 years had passed since they disappeared. With no sign of their return, Fairy Tail's status started to decline and eventually fell to the last rank in Magnolia.

Crime Sorciere, an individual guild formed by Jellal Fernandes, consisting of Ultear and Meredy and Jellal himself. With Zeref awakened , Crime Sorciere's primary objective had been to keep an eye on dark guilds and other cults of Zeref for signs of unusual activities. 6 years since the incident, they had worked their way onto defeating a large number of dark guilds associated with Zeref. However, on one mission, they were not ready to witness what was about to unfold.

' _ **Meredy, I believe I have made myself clear now'**_ explained Jellal in a justified manner. Meredy, a young girl in her teens, rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Jellal twitched his eye over her behavior. _ **'If you don't eat your meals you won't have enough strength for the next mission!'**_ he yelled in anticipation as he held a loaf of bread on his hand. _**'Oh come on! I've gained a lot of weight over the last few days'**_ she replied as she held her belly. _ **'Dieting won't help, it's exercise which counts'**_ he replied as he took a bite of the bread. Ultear had entered into the scene a moment later. _ **'Oh you're back!'**_ exclaimed Meredy as she greeted her with a hug. _**'I see you two have started to get along..'**_ joked Ultear with a smile. She then sat down and drank a cup of water given to her by Meredy. _**'So, how did the mission go?'**_ asked Jellal as he stared at the blue sky. _**'I still haven't found anything on Zeref's current location'**_ replied Ultear _ **. 'I had a feeling we're running into circles, it might be a theory, but it's possible for small dark guilds to prohibit mentioning anything related to Zeref'**_ replied Jellal. _**'It could be true, but how do they communicate with higher guilds?'**_ asked Ultear. 'Most likely scouts and secret messengers' answered Jellal. _**'Hey wait a second...'**_ mumbled Meredy as she took out a piece of paper in her hand. _ **'What if they organize a mass gathering?'**_ she asked curiously. Ultear took the piece of paper and began to read out. _**'I found this during our last mission'**_ she added as Ultear read the words inscribed on it. _**'You're right..'**_ she replied as she held he piece of paper against sunlight. The shadow formed by the paper began revealing a hidden map.

' _ **Nicely done, I guess that's where we're headed next'**_ added Jellal as he stared at the location marked on the map. _**'It won't take us more than 7 hours to reach that place'**_ said Ultear, after having a close look. _**'Seven hours? Geez..'**_ whispered Meredy in a lazy tone. _**'We must arrive there before midnight'**_ said Jellal as he and the others left the scene. The trio walked across the plains as the map had directed them.

Upon reaching the location marked by the map, a group of men guarded an unknown cave surrounded by tall trees not seen anywhere else. _ **'There are 4 guards over here, there's no telling ho many are waiting on the other side'**_ said Jellal as he carefully observed. Meanwhile, a man in a black robe walked towards the cave, where the guards halted him. _ **'Activating sensory link'**_ whispered Meredy, which created a mark on her hand. As the guards let the man pass, they soon returned to their positions. _ **'So, what is the passcode?'** _ asked Ultear curiously. _**'Pandemonium...'** _ whispered Meredy. Ultear then disguised herself with a similar appearance of the man that had entered before. _ **'Be careful out there'** _ mumbled Jellal as Ultear was about to leave. _ **'Don't worry, I've done stuff like this a lot more than you know'** _ she joked as she walked towards the guards.

As Ultear approached the guards, she was halted as soon as she closed in. _**'Passcode'** _ taunted one of the guards with a daunting stare. Ultear didn't flinch and replied _**'Pandemonium'**_. The guard nodded and gave way for her to enter. _**'She's in'** _ whispered Jellal as he watched. _ **'Okay, I'll put a sensory link so we could know what's going on'**_ replied Meredy as she placed a sensory link on Ultear a short while after.

Ultear walked through the entrance, which was lined by torches on both sides. As she kept walking a long trail, she eventually reached a massive hall, where thousands were gathered ** _. 'I can't wait to see him!'_** yelled one of the members of the cult. _ **'See who? what's going on here?'**_ thought Ultear as she kept watch over a large stage, where people waited patiently for an event which was about to unfold. As the curtains lifted, a silence struck within the entire hall, Ultear turned her attention towards the stage, and was dumbstruck over what she saw. _ **'No... '** _ she whispered as she watched the scene.


	2. Chapter 2 : Uprising

' _ **No.. This is bad'**_ whispered Ultear as she watched the event which unfolded within the secret hideout of multiple dark guilds. _**'What's going on?'**_ Jellal asked Meredy. _**'I'm not so sure, Ultear's being afraid that's all I can say'**_ replied Meredy, who had earlier connected herself with Ultear via a sensory link between the two. ' _ **Is Zeref down there?'**_ asked Jellal curiously. _ **'I'm not so sure, all I can say is Ultear doesn't get afraid this easily'**_ added Meredy. Meanwhile, within the secret gathering, Ultear witnessed a small number of people being taken captive. _ **'What's happening?'**_ she thought, as a man in a dark red robe stepped up onto the podium. Everyone gathered there raised their hand soon as he raised hesitated for a second, and then raised hers a short while after. _**'Long live Zeref!'**_ yelled everyone altogether. Their voices echoed across the cavern.

' _ **The time has come, our lord Zeref has been waiting for this moment, the hour to strike is at hand! We've been under the shadows for too long, it's time to crumble the world into eternal darkness!'**_ he announced, which followed a loud cheer within the crowd. _**'Why have they taken those civilians hostage?'**_ she thought for a moment as she watched a statue of Zeref come in. _**'This is the holy water of Zeref! With this! Everyone shall fall down to his knees!'**_ the announcer pointed at the statue, which began dripping down a black sludge onto the hostages. _**'That water..?'**_ wondered Ultear as she watched the citizens choke after being exposed to it. A short while after, they stood up and began chanting _**'Long live Zeref...'**_ in a robotic manner. Everyone was dumbstruck upon what they had witnessed. _**'That water, is it some mind control magic?'**_ she thought as she watched the hostages chant. _**'As we speak, more of this holy water is being dumped into a nearby village's water supply. With the world falling onto Lord Zeref's knees, there's no stopping us from achieving our goal!'**_ the announcer added. _**'No, Meredy, if you're hearing this, you must head towards the nearest village and warn the others before it's too late!'**_ whispered Ultear, who used communication magic.

' _ **Right!'**_ replied Meredy, soon after which Jellal nodded and both of them headed towards the nearest village in proximity to the hideout. _**'Long Live Zeref!'**_ chanted the entire audience in succession as the announcer raised both of his arms. _**'And now, our Lord himself'**_ he announced with a grin on his face as he left the podium and bowed. Ultear's eyebrows were raised as Zeref himself stepped onto the stage. _**'Lord Zeref, he's here..'**_ whispered some of the members as they all bowed in front of him. _**'This world is plagued with chaos and suffering, there's no hope left for humanity correct their mistakes. I will start a new world, a world free from all negativity!'**_ proclaimed Zeref with a loud tone. _**'Long live Zeref!'**_ chanted all the members, along with the hostages affected by the black water. _ **'So the water works after all'**_ thought Ultear as she began to walk away. _**'I think I've seen enough'**_ she whispered as she left the cavern and fled towards the nearest village.

Ultear sprinted through the forest towards the closest village, where Jellal and Meredy were headed. Upon arrival, she along with Jellal and Meredy were dumbstruck upon the scene which they witnessed. With the whole water supply poisoned by the cult, the team search for bystanders. _**'The whole village had been poisoned before we even got here'**_ claimed Meredy as she searched through the houses. _**'This is bad, if all the villagers had been affected by this, where would they all be right now?'**_ asked Jellal as he sat down on the ground. _**'I believe that should answer your question'**_ replied Ultear as she pointed towards a crowd of people walking towards the forest. _**'Those eyes, they're the same as before'**_ added Ultear, who pointed out their blacked out eyes. _ **'Long live Zeref'**_ chanted the entire crowd as they marched. _ **'We have to stop them!'**_ yelled Jellal as he confronted the villagers in an attempt to halt them. The villagers pounced onto him a short while after, surprising both Jellal and Ultear, who used her orb to fend off the villagers from him. Jellal used his meteor to fend off the rest of the victims away from him. A short while later, the villagers began sprinting towards the team. _ **'We need to get away from here!'**_ yelled Meredy, when all of the Jellal halted as he used his Earth magic to enclose the affected by surrounding them with walls. _**'What do we do now? It's not like we can find a cure for all this'**_ asked Meredy in concern. _**'We must do what we can in order to save their lives, if this continues to grow, the world we know might plunge itself into eternal darkness within no time'**_ replied Jellal as he began to walk away. _**'Where are you going?'**_ asked Ultear. _**'I need more information about this, I'm headed towards the magic library and see if I can find anything related to this holy black water of Zeref'**_ replied Jellal. _**'I'll come with you, we can act faster if we know what's going on as soon as possible'**_ added Ultear as she walked towards him. Jellal nodded and headed towards the library. _**'Hey, don't leave me alone over here!'**_ yelled Meredy as she began following the duo.

Zeref and some of the cult members had arrived to the scene a short while after. _**'I see, so someone was here after all'**_ claimed Zeref as he tore down the wall imprisoning the affected. _**'Long live Zeref!'**_ chanted the affected villagers simultaneously. All of them lined behind. He grinned for a short moment over his thoughts. _ **'Try as they might, they don't stand a chance!'**_ he added. _**'The time has come for humanity to witness true terror!'**_ he further yelled out loud, as he released a dark aura around him, which began to intensify by the second.

As the team arrived at the Magic Library, they began their search on all books related to Zeref. After hours spent on searching anything relevant to the holy water of Zeref, they found nothing. _**'I don't believe it, I thought we would definitely find something'**_ mumbled Jellal as he kept the last book on it's shelf. _**'I don't think that water has anything to do with Zeref in the first place, I've searched all books related to telepathy and mind control magic, I found no leads based on a water that can grant you mind control'**_ added Ultear. Suddenly, a young woman with blue hair and a fairly dark complexion had entered the area where the team were inspecting. _**'I'm assuming you are looking for something related to Zeref'**_ she proclaimed as she approached the trio. _**'And who might you be?'**_ asked Jellal. _**'I mean no harm, I know everything about you three, you're Crime Sorciere, and independent guild. Yes, I've heard a lot about you'**_ she replied. _**'My name is Jen, I belong to the Mermaid Heel guild, I visit here often'**_ she added. _**'Do you know anything about the holy water of Zeref?'**_ Jellal further asked curiously. Jen didn't reply for a few seconds, when suddenly Ultear interrupted. _**'It's a water capable of mind control? Have you seen or heard anything related to it?'**_. Jen stared at the ground for a few seconds, _ **'I have no clue onto what you're trying to tell me over here, but I'm fully aware of what's going to come'**_ she added.

' _ **What do you mean?'**_ asked Ultear. _**'I've learned about Zeref's awakening, and ever since the disappearance of Fairy Tail, he might take his time to strike us down'**_ she replied. _**'It has already begun'**_ replied Jellal, which lit up Jen's eyes. ' _ **No, not now, we've been searching for Fairy Tail for over 6 years! We have no clue onto where they are!'**_ she replied with tears in her eyes. _**'We might have to work without them at the moment'**_ said Ultear. _**'No.. We can't win this way..'**_ she said as she looked upto her. _ **'I used to be known as Blaze...I fought with Fairy Tail and Cole before, they are the only ones that can stop him!'**_ she added, which lit up their eyes. _**'So, the rumors of an inter-dimensional traveler were true'**_ mumbled Jellal. _ **'That's right, his name was Cole McGrath'**_ she replied. _**'We could use all the help we can right now, do you have any contact with him?'**_ asked Jellal curiously. _ **'Unfortunately, he sacrificed his life to save Magnolia, that was the last of what I heard from him'**_ she replied with a tone of disappointment. _**'We better get going, there's nothing useful over here'**_ said Meredy. _**'Alright, good luck to all of you'**_ said Jen as they began to leave.

' _ **Cole McGrath.. The Fairy Conduit..'**_ thought Jellal as the team walked across the forest. _**'So the rumors were for real, a man with a silver staff being able to call lightning strikes at will'**_ muttered Ultear. _ **'I'm just as surprised as you are'**_ replied Jellal. _ **'He sacrificed his life to save the town huh?'**_ asked Meredy. _**'I heard about a giant fireball covering the entire sky, when all of the sudden this man called down an ice guardian from the heavens and saved the entire city. I thought it was just an urban myth and couldn't confirm it with the Fairy Tail guild'**_ replied Jellal. _ **'What if he didn't die, he might be out there somewhere, if we could just get a sample of his power, I might be able to track him down'**_ claimed Ultear in a confident tone. Jellal paused for a brief moment which surprised Ultear and Meredy. _**'What if we succeed in tracking him down? It's worth an effort, he might prove himself to be useful in an hour like this'**_ said Jellal confidently. _**'But again, we need a power source'**_ she replied. _**'If he managed to call an ice guardian as the rumors say, we might be able to bring back chunks of ice from the battle by using arc of time'**_ Jellal replied. _**'You're right..'**_ Ultear responded , who was clearly surprised by Jellal's answer. _**'Where do you think he called an ice guardian in the first place?'**_ asked Meredy curiously. _**'I'm not so sure myself, but we must gather whatever info we can on the day he disappeared'**_ replied Jellal.

Crime Sorciere head towards Magnolia, a town that had briefly changed over the past six years. Fairy Tail had fallen to the lowest ranks ever since. _**'I doubt anyone from the current Fairy Tail guild would know what exactly we're looking for'**_ said Ultear as the team entered the town. _**'Again, few people believe this actually happened'**_ responded Jellal. The trio walked through the crowd with their robes covering their identities. They worked undercover onto finding anything that would give them a clue onto where Cole used his powers. _**'If he used his magic to stop a giant fireball, he would need to get to high ground, the highest point around here is the church, so I'm guessing we might find something over there'**_ claimed Ultear as she entered the church. The team stepped out onto the rooftop of the church on an overcast day. Ultear walked towards the edge and began to use her arc of time. The area around her began to roll back in time. Jellal and Meredy observed from a distance as Ultear rolled back 6 years. A large chunk of ice began reappearing around the dome. Jellal and Meredy watched as the ice began to take shape as Ultear focused her arc of time around it. _**'It's from the guardian's hand'**_ mumbled Jellal as he walked towards it for further inspection. Ultear broke out a small piece of ice from it and placed it on her orb. She then cast a spell on it.

The orb began to vibrate vigorously. _**'What's going on?'**_ asked Meredy curiously. _**'It's searching for a power source that matches the piece of ice we've obtained over here'**_ replied Ultear as she kept an eye on her a few minutes, the orb stopped and showed nothing. _**'There's nothing around..'**_ Ultear whispered as she gave it a close look. _ **'It was worth a try..'**_ added Jellal as he stood up. _**'No, wait... I'm going to broaden the search, and see if I can find anything similar. This magic is nothing like I've ever seen before'**_ she proclaimed as she further took a piece of ice and repeated the procedure. After a few minutes, the orb stopped vibrating and displayed a large chunk of ice kept inside the prisons of the Magic Council. The team were shocked upon their discovery.

' _ **No way, is that the magic council prison?'**_ asked Meredy curiously. _**'Indeed, it would seem Cole McGrath's body is under an eternal state of rest within that ice. The magic council would have liked to keep it that way, I'm not sure why'**_ replied Jellal. _**'What do we plan to do now?'**_ asked Ultear. _**'I'm afraid we're gonna have to break some laws, at this hour of unrest we can't afford to sit out on the sidelines, we could use all the help we can'**_ answered Jellal as he stood up.

' _ **Our objective is to free Cole McGrath!'**_ exclaimed Jellal as he put on his robe. The others nodded and the team left the church rooftop.


	3. Chapter 3 : Breakout

' _ **Our objective is to free Cole McGrath!'**_ ordered Jellal as he walked towards the ledge and jumped onto the ground. Ultear and Meredy looked at each other for a short moment and nodded, joining Jellal a few seconds later. The team began to leave Magnolia and set out on a journey towards the prison cells of the magic council.

Meanwhile, at the old Fairy Tail guild hall, during the year X790, Macao Conbolt, was serving the guild as it's 4th master. _**'Things aren't the way they were before Ursa'**_ he mumbled as he sipped his drink from a cup at the guild's bar. _**'I know it's been six years since they disappeared, but that doesn't mean we should lose hope'**_ replied Ursa, who had grown into a young 16 year old, slim girl with medium silver hair. _**'She's right!'**_ yelled out Romeo, Macao's son. _**'I know Natsu and the others are out there somewhere, they'll be back'**_ he added with a determined look in his eye. _**'Let's just pray they do'**_ said Wakaba, Macao's friend and adviser. Suddenly, a couple of men wearing black jackets and aviators had slammed the door wide open. _ **'Oh no..'**_ mumbled Macao as the walked towards him. _**'It's about time you fairies pay up your rent, our boss isn't in a good mood right now so better make it quick'**_ said out one of them. _**'Listen, we'll pay you by the end of this week, we don't really have..'**_ said Macao who was then interrupted by a punch on his torso. _**'Master Macao!'**_ yelled Ursa, walking towards him. _ **'Where do you think you're going sweetheart?'**_ interrupted the other gang member, who caught hold of her hand. _ **'Let her go!'**_ yelled Macao furiously. _**'If you squints won't be paying up we'll be taking her with us'**_ replied the man as he tried to pull her towards him.

' _ **I don't think so!'**_ yelled Ursa as she delivered a kick onto the man's face, forcing him to let go of her. Ursa spread out her arms and the clenched her fist, sparks of lightning began to quiver around her hands as the white lightning in her arms glowed brighter. _**'Now : Static Slash!'**_ she yelled as she brought her arms together and fired a pulse of lightning at the two. The men took a direct hit and started to flee soon after. Ursa panted for a while as they left, and then looked behind her too see everyone shocked. _**'I didn't know you could do that...'**_ said Macao as he sat down. Ursa stared at the ground for a while and eventually spoke out.

' _ **I've been practicing lightning magic by myself ever since Tenrou Island disappeared, I thought it would be better for me to do so, so that I could prove myself to be useful for the guild. I didn't mean to hide it from all of you, I haven't perfected it yet..'**_ she answered as she looked at her own hands. _**'It doesn't matter if you're weak or strong Ursa, in Fairy Tail every member is family, and nothing will change that.'**_ replied Macao, which lit up Ursa's eyes. _**'That was pretty cool though'**_ said Romeo. _**'I guess..'**_ she said in a soft tone.

' _ **How do we plan on breaking out Cole?'**_ asked Meredy curiously, as the team walked across a desert, during dusk. _**'The same way we broke out Jellal'**_ replied Ultear confidently. _**'But this time he's inside a giant slab of ice, don't you think that's a bit too heavy to carry?'**_ Meredy further questioned. _**'It actually makes things a lot more easier'**_ she replied with a smile on her face. _**'What makes you say that?'**_ Meredy asked again. _**'You'll see'**_ replied Ultear. As they approached the outskirts of the prison of the Magic Council, Ultear had disguised herself as one of the prison guards. She headed towards the control room and attempted to disable the surveillance lacrimas. As she succeeded, Jellal and Meredy sneaked their way through the prison and made their way to the special cell. _**'I see, this is some tough ice'**_ said Jellal as he observed. _**'If Cole McGrath is alive inside there, my arc of time magic should work, it's definitely worth a try'**_ said Ultear as she began to use her arc of time magic to melt down the ice. A few minutes later, the ice began to melt, revealing Reaper's body. _**'This is Cole McGrath? He looks a lot scary than what people described about him'**_ whispered Meredy as she caught hold of him. Meredy and Jellal thawed out Reaper's body from the partially melted ice, and then laid him down. Ultear quickly froze the ice back to normal, without leaving any trace behind.

Jellal and Meredy carried Reaper's body out of the prison cell and then broke out. They eventually carried his body all the way from the desert in the middle of the night. The team stopped by a nearby cave. _**'Do you really think that's Cole McGrath?'**_ asked Meredy curiously. _ **'His magic signature matched a lot with what we observed over there, so it has to be him'**_ replied Ultear as she took a bite of a loaf of bread. Jellal was constantly staring at Reaper's face, who was completely motionless. The team eventually took turns to watch over him and then waited till dawn to head out. _**'He hasn't woken up yet..'**_ mumbled Ultear as she watched him. Suddenly, Reaper began coughing out loud. As he opened his eyes, he saw Jellal, Meredy and Ultear standing right next to him.

' _ **Huh? What.. Where am I?'**_ asked Reaper as he held his head and tried to lift himself. _**'Cole McGrath, my name is Jellal Fernandes'**_ replied Jellal as he extended his hand. _**'Cole...COLE!'**_ yelled out Reaper as he pounced onto Jellal, clenching his fist with lightning in anger. Ultear and Meredy caught hold of his arms. _**'Where is Cole!?'**_ asked Reaper furiously. Jellal didn't respond for a few seconds. _**'I'll give you all the answers you need, but first you need to calm down'**_ he said as he held Reaper's arm. ***I don't know what this guy's deal is? Why are they over here? The last thing I remember was him killing both of us. Cole..*** _ **'Okay fine..'**_ he replied as he stood up and extended his hand. Jellal caught his hand and stood up. _**'I need to know something first, are you Cole McGrath?'**_ asked Jellal.

' _ **Well, yes... And no'**_ replied Reaper. _ **'What do you mean?'**_ questioned Ultear. _**'Listen lady, I'm just an evil twin of himself that broke free from his body thanks to the Talisman'**_ replied Reaper furiously. _**'You mean the Talisman of Equinox? isn't that an old legend?'**_ asked Ultear curiously. _**'No it isn't, It was able to separate my body from his'**_ answered Reaper. _**'An evil version of Cole? So Cole McGrath is dead after all'**_ said Jellal. _**'He's not here?'**_ Reaper further asked curiously. _ **'As a matter of fact, it's been 6 years since you two fought'**_ answered Jellal. ***Man,Why am I having this strange feeling of emptiness right now*** Reaper looked at the emblems embedded on the team's robes. _**'So you aren't from Fairy Tail?'**_ he asked. _**'Indeed, as a matter of fact, we are an independent guild. Crime Sorciere'**_ Jellal replied confidently. _ **'Crime what?'**_ Reaper asked with more confusion. _ **'Crime Sorciere, an independent guild with an objective of eradicating all evil brought by dark guilds and Zeref.'**_ added Ultear ***Okay, now I'm confused***. _**'I don't really know anything about Dark guilds, or this Zeref guy of yours'**_ replied Reaper. Jellal and the others sat around Reaper.

' _ **The year is X790, after you last fought Cole, and since he disappeared, the finest members of Fairy Tail disappeared after Tenrou Island got wiped off the map'**_ explained Jellal. _**'Tenrou Island?'**_ asked Reaper curiously. _**'Indeed, ever since that, a dark mage known as Zeref had awakened, we had set up this guild to investigate onto Zeref. However, in a recent mission we encountered a strange mind control potion, they call it the Holy Water of Zeref'**_ added Jellal. _**'So, you must have come to me for a reason'**_ Reaper said as he stood up. _ **'Yes, we need your help.. Co.. I mean...'**_ replied Jellal, who was interrupted by Reaper. _ **'Reaper. Call me Reaper, and it's not going to happen'**_ said Reaper as he began to walk away. Ultear interrupted Reaper by standing right in front of him. _**'You think it's a joke? We went through a lot of trouble breaking you out and th...'**_ she yelled. ***Hey, Isn't this*** _**'I thought you were dead Ur'**_ said Reaper, shocking Ultear for a moment. _**'How did he..'**_ thought Meredy as she overheard what Reaper said. _**'How do you.. Know my mother's name?'**_ asked Ultear who's eyes were wide open after his remark. ***Huh? This is Ur's daughter? She looks a lot like her mother*** _**'It's a long story'**_ replied Reaper. _**'A story we'll be glad to hear later, but right now, if you refuse to help us, thousands, if not, millions will perish'**_ said Jellal as he stood up and walked towards him.

' _ **You really think I'm gonna help you?'**_ yelled Reaper in response. _**'Activating sensory link'**_ whispered Meredy as she linked herself with Reaper. _ **'This is strange, I don't feel.. Anything, it's like a thick fog'**_ she thought as she concentrated on Reaper. _**'If you don't, you will succumb to Zeref himself, and be nothing but his slave'**_ replied Jellal. Reaper looked at him in anger and then sat down. _**'I've been a victim before, I don't want that fate to be bound on someone else again'**_ added Jellal as he put his hand on Reaper's shoulder. Ultear kept staring at Reaper over his remark while Meredy was concentrating on the spell.

Meanwhile, at South Gate Park of Magnolia, Ursa is busy training by herself. _**'Static scatter shot!'**_ she yelled firing a barrage of lightning bolts at targets placed across the field. Some of the bolts disappear in thin air while others miss the targets by a long shot. Ursa panted and then fell on her knees. _**'Not good enough, I can't be.. Strong'**_ she mumbled as she tried to stand up. _**'Well now, if you give up like this, you'll never be'**_ said a voice familiar to Ursa. Her eyes were lit up after hearing it. She turned around and couldn't find anyone. _**'Oh, it's just my head'**_ she thought as she got up, closed her eyes and attempted to fire again. _**'Ursa, focus, let go of all negative thoughts, let your inner energy flow through you. To use lightning, you have to be lightning. Quick as a flash, but devastating enough'**_ said the same voice behind her. Ursa took a deep breath and spread out her arms, she then brought them together and yelled _**'Static scatter shot!'**_ releasing a burst of lightning darts across the area. All the targets got decimated after her attack. _ **'Gee thanks..'**_ she said as she turned around. _**'Cole..'**_ she continued with a low tone, after realizing no one was over there. She then looked at the sky and thought _**'One day, I'll be just like you'**_.

Meredy was sweating, she struggled to make a connection with him, and eventually failed. She fell onto the ground and panted after her attempt. ***What's up with her? All of the sudden she looks like she got run over by a truck*** Ultear rushed towards her and picked her up. _ **'Who is.. He? I can't even put my sensory link on him'**_ whispered Meredy. _ **'I don't know, from the looks of it I doubt he's human'**_ replied Ultear. Reaper turned his attention towards Jellal who didn't keep his eye off him.

' _ **I'll help you'**_ said Reaper as he stood up and extended his hand. _**'I won't ask why, but I'm sure you have a good reason to'**_ added Jellal as he shook his hand. ***I really don't know how to go back, and if this Zeref guy is what these people are claiming him to be, maybe sitting around and watching the world burn isn't a good idea***

' _ **How does he know my mother's name?'**_ wondered Ultear as she stared at Reaper.


	4. Chapter 4 : Darkness

' _ **It's a pleasure to have you here'**_ said Jellal as he shook hands with Reaper, a short while after Reaper decided to help in their fight against Zeref. _**'This is just temporary, once I'm done with this I'm gonna find a way back home'**_ replied Reaper with a half smile. The team along with Reaper were resting inside a cave near the edges of the desert. It was an hour after dawn, when the team stood out. Reaper looked at the sky and immediately covered his eyes. After a short moment of solar blindness, he opens his eyes to find Meredy standing right in front of him _ **. 'Oh, hey..'**_ he said as he looked at her. Meredy was staring at him for a while, and then spoke out. _**'Where exactly is your home?'**_ she asked curiously as she stared into his dark crimson eyes. ***I'll probably have a hard time explaining what happened back at Empire City and New Marais*** _ **'I'm from a place you'd never would have thought existed'**_ replied Reaper as he walked past her. Meredy looked at him as he stepped out. _ **'Jeez, surely he doesn't know how to get back, it's like he's lost'**_ she thought for a while as Reaper looked at his hands. _**'Meredy, is something bothering you?'**_ asked Ultear as she joined her along with Jellal. _ **'No, not really'**_ she replied as she shifted her attention towards Ultear. Jellal walked towards Reaper with a blue robe in his hand.

' _ **I suggest you to put this on'**_ said Jellal as he extended his hand along with the robe in his hand. _ **'Huh? What's this?'**_ asked Reaper curiously as he looked at it. He stared at the symbol for a while, and then put the robe on. _**'Blue ain't my color, but it'll do'**_ he added as he wore the robe. The logo of Crime Sorciere shun as he put on the hood. _**'Let's get moving, we don't have time to wait'**_ said Jellal hesitantly. _**'Where exactly are we headed?'**_ asked Reaper. _**'Ultear, do you have any leads onto where Zeref would strike next?'**_ asked Jellal. _**'Not quite, but we must head out to those villages in close proximity around the hideout and warn as many civilians as we can'**_ she replied with a confident tone. _ ***Warn civilians? About what? Is Zeref that tough? Or are these guys too weak? Better find out myself***_ Reaper stared at Jellal for a while, until he finally noticed Reaper looking at him with his glowing red eyes. _ **'Is something bothering you?'**_ asked Jellal curiously. _**'I want to fight'**_ he replied as he lifted his hand and charged it with red lightning. Ultear and Meredy were surprised over his sudden hostility and decided to intervene. Jellal stopped both of them and looked at Reaper. _ **'I see, so you want to know if we match up, well let's make this quick'**_ he replied as he removed his hood.

The two had a long stare-down, until eventually, Reaper fired alpha bolts at Jellal. Jellal used his meteor to dodge his attack. ***He's too fast!*** Reaper looked around and couldn't catch up with Jellal's speed. Jellal went right past him as his aura began to glow in yellow. _**'Where is this speed coming from?'**_ yelled Reaper as he attempted to use his grenades at Jellal. Jellal kept dodging and eventually struck Reaper behind him and then knocked him airborne. Reaper was quick to recover and used his punch blast to knock Jellal away from him as Jellal tried to close in. _**'He lacks speed, but his reflexes are a lot sharper than I thought'**_ said Ultear as she watched the fight alongside Meredy. _ **'Something tells me this isn't gonna end well'**_ added Meredy, voicing her concern over the duel. ***This guy is a lot stronger than he looks, I can barely hit him with all that speed he has***

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall. We see Ursa looking at the Job request counter, along with Master Macao and his son Romeo. _**'Hehe, back at those days, I'd never would have thought I'd see that job request board empty like this'**_ said Macao as he took a sip of his drink. _ **'It's been a long time since anyone actually came here'**_ added Romeo in disappointment. Ursa stared at the ground for a few minutes. The silence within the hall was deafening for everyone over there. _ **'Every day I wake up, I have hope. I hope that everything will once again be the way it was before, I hope our friends come back to us. I hope...'**_ she spoke out with tear-filled eyes. 'Ursa, we all think the same' comforted Master Macao as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jellal circled around Reaper as he landed. With his speed increasing by the second. _**'He actually doesn't stand a chance'**_ taunted Ultear with a grin on her face. _**'Okay buddy, this has gone long enough'**_ yelled Reaper as he released a burst of energy around him, dragging everyone towards him. Jellal slowed down and was slowly being pulled towards Reaper. _**'Gravity magic? No, this is a lot stronger than that'**_ thought Jellal as he tried to escape it's pull. Reaper used his firebird strike to knock Jellal away and then followed his attack by firing a tripwire rocket. As Jellal recovered from the strike, he got caught by the tripwire and the rockets turned onto him. After being knocked away by the explosion, Jellal recovered mid air and landed onto the ground. _**'I see, you're a lot stronger than I had anticipated'**_ said Jellal as he created a black orb of magic on his palm. _**'I'll take that as a compliment'**_ replied Reaper. Jellal closed his eyes and the orb disappeared, Reaper's eyes were lit up, and then he was caught by an explosion of energy underneath him. The explosion sent him airborne, after which Jellal used his meteor to close in. Reaper took a second to recover and noticed Jellal coming in with tremendous speed. He used his punch blast to knock him back, after which Jellal circled above him as he began to free fall. Reaper took his time and fired a tripwire rocket aimed at Jellal's legs.'He managed to hit Jellal as he was airborne, this guy has some serious skill' said Meredy. Jellal got caught and fell onto the ground followed by Reaper using his thunder drop close enough to knock him back against a tree.

Reaper walked towards him while clumping his fists with lightning around it. Jellal looked right into his dark crimson red eyes as he grew closer. _**'Now, Grand Chariot!'**_ yelled Jellal, creating seven magic circles right on top of Reaper, who was clueless as to what was going on. The circles then fired an energy blast right towards Reaper head on. Reaper took the hit and was knocked away a short while after. Jellal stood up and walked towards him to find his wounds regenerating. _**'He heals so fast..'**_ he thought as Reaper tried to stand. _**'Okay pal, I'm gonna bring down the thunder'**_ said Reaper in anger as he stood. _**'There's no need to fight now, you're a lot stronger than I thought'**_ replied Jellal, which calmed down Reaper. _**'Yeah, I guess you're not to shabby either'**_ he replied as he patted Jellal's back. Ultear and Meredy joined in as they sat on the ground. _**'I see, you use lightning magic along with fire magic'**_ she said. _ **'Not to forget gravity magic'**_ added Jellal. ***Why are they feeling surprised over this?*** _ **'I guess you could say that'**_ replied Reaper as he scratched his head.

' _ **It's kind of strange you could heal that quickly'**_ said Jellal. _**'Well, I'm not.. Human..'**_ replied Reaper in a soft tone. _ **'Who or what are you?'**_ questioned Meredy curiously. _**'I'm just a mirror of someone'**_ he replied while closing his eyes. _**'That doesn't matter now, all that matters is we stop Zeref from executing his plan of contaminating the entire world with that holy water'**_ interrupted Jellal. Reaper stood up and stared at the sky for a while. _ **'When all of this ends, I will be returning back'**_ he said as he began to leave. The team altogether set out on a journey towards the surrounding villages around the hideout.

As the team entered one of the few villages in proximity, they couldn't find anyone on the streets. Upon inspection of the houses, no one was to be found, until Ultear had found a man lying on the ground. _**'Everyone! Over here!'**_ yelled Ultear as she inspected. Reaper, Jellal and Meredy arrived within no time and noticed a man lying on the ground next to Ultear. _ **'Is he alive?'**_ asked Jellal as Ultear checked his pulse. _ **'Yes, but I guess he was knocked out cold, but how?'**_ she replied. _**'There aren't traces of any magic being used over here so it must have been bandits'**_ added Meredy. _ **'You could be right, but we need to check for other survivors'**_ said Ultear as she stood up. Suddenly, the man stood up behind Ultear and attempted to attack her. _**'Look out!'**_ yelled Jellal as he punched the man, knocking him away from her. The man quickly recovered after being knocked back and yelled _**'LONG LIVE ZEREF!'**_ in a demonic voice. Reaper charged his hand and aimed at him in an attempt to shoot, when all of the sudden he was interrupted by Jellal. _**'Don't kill him! We still need to know what happened over here!'**_ yelled Jellal as he caught hold of Reaper's arm. Reaper shook him off in an instant and fired a skull bolt aimed at the man's head. The bolt was enough to knock out the man and kill him instantaneously. _ **'Don't tell me what to do'**_ mumbled Reaper in a low tone, with his eyes glowing red. _ **'Hey! What's the matter with you? We needed that guy to..'**_ yelled Meredy, who was then interrupted by Ultear. Meredy turned around to see Ultear staring at Reaper.

' _ **Well then, how do you plan on knowing what happened?'**_ asked Jellal. _ **'That man was possessed..'**_ replied Reaper in an instant. ***It's those eyes, there's no doubt about it*** 'We could have saved him, you didn't need to kill him so cold heartedly' replied Meredy. _**'Huh, you don't know what's going on over here do you?'**_ taunted Reaper as he walked around. The other members looked at each other after his statement. _**'No'**_ replied Jellal. _ **'This is..'**_ said Reaper when all of the sudden they were interrupted by an explosion nearby. _**'What was that?'**_ yelled Ultear as she turned around and witnessed a building endorsed in flames. Suddenly, sounds of clapping reverberated across the area where they stood. _**'Who goes there?'**_ yelled Jellal in anger. _**'Well well, if it isn't Jellal Fernandes..'**_ replied a demonic voice within the smoke. Ultears eyes were lit up after hearing that voice. _**'I see you've brought Ultear, from Grimoire Heart'**_ added the same voice. _**'Do you have allegiance with Zeref? If so then prepare yourself!'**_ yelled out as something emerged from the smoke. The teams eyes were lit up after they witnessed Zeref standing right in front of them.

' _ **I see, Crime Sorciere as you call yourself, no matter, once I'm done with you, they'll know no one can stand up against me'**_ added Zeref with a dark aura surrounding himself. _ **'Zeref...'**_ whispered Meredy as she began to tremble in fear. _ **'Now's not the time to be afraid! This is what we've been working for! It's now or never!'**_ yelled Jellal as he fired dark orbs aimed at Zeref. Zeref smiled and lifted his palm, causing the orbs to disappear. Jellal was dumbstruck after what had happened. ***So this is Zeref, I'll stop this freak show once and for all*** Reaper started walking towards him with a grin on his face. _**'Oh, and who might you be?'**_ asked Zeref with a smile. _ **'I'll be the one who's gonna destroy you!'**_ replied Reaper in an instant. Reaper used his firebird strike in an attempt to knock Zeref back. _ **'No! Get back!'**_ yelled Jellal seconds before Zeref closed his eyes and used his Death Predation. ***What the?*** A black wave of dark energy stopped Reaper mid air, causing him to scream in pain, seconds after which he fell to the ground. The team watched in utter shock as Zeref walked towards Reaper with a smile. _**'What a waste of life, you had potential in you, yet you chose to fall like a leaf.'**_ said Zeref while he closed his eyes and grinned _ **.'Retreat, there's nothing we can do now..'**_ whispered Jellal, signaling everyone to fall back.

' _ **You...re right..'**_ said Reaper as he attempted to stand up. Zeref looked beneath him to see Reaper charging his body with red lightning in anger. _**'But you have forgotten the fact ... that I'm already dead!'**_ yelled Reaper as he delivered a swift uppercut at Zeref.


	5. Chapter 5 : Dancing with the Devil

After delivering a swift uppercut aimed at Zeref, who had earlier underestimated Reaper's abilities, Reaper launched himself airborne by using his fire-bird strike and further used his punch blast to send off Zeref towards the ground, followed by a large lightning bolt striking the ground with great intensity. _ **'What's going on? How on Earth did he survive that attack?'**_ exclaimed Jellal who was in shock after watching Reaper fight back. _**'Impressive'**_ said Zeref as he stood up with his dark red eyes, the same as Reaper, started glowing, with the aura of darkness surrounding him beginning to intensify. _ **'I've got plenty more where that came from, so bring it!'**_ taunted Reaper while charging up his body with crimson red lightning. After a few seconds, the ground started to shake as their bodies began to radiate their power within the area. _ **'This is bad, if this keeps up, the magic council might arrive anytime soon, we don't want more casualties'**_ said out Ultear after bracing herself. _**'You two make sure no one else enters this place, meanwhile I and...'**_ replied Jellal who paused after Reaper interrupted him. _ **'No, you should leave too, I'll handle this creep by myself'**_ interrupted Reaper. _**'No you can't!'**_ yelled back Jellal when all of the sudden a lightning bolt just passed by his face. _**'I won't say this again, just go, you'll just get in my way!'**_ added Reaper as he looked at Zeref while gathering flames in his hand. _**'Alright, be careful,**_ (Jellal looks at Reaper and then turns his attention onto his comrades) _ **let's leave**_ _ **..**_ _ **'**_ said Jellal in a low tone as he and the other two sprinted towards the periphery of the Village. Meredy turned back and looked at Reaper, who grinned as he stared at Zeref who was gathering dark energy on his right hand.

 _ **'Let's make this quick'**_ yelled Reaper as he used his firebird strike to close in, Zeref fired the dark sphere aimed at him directly, Reaper however, quickly canceled his attack and shot a fireball onto the ground, launching himself airborne and dodging Zeref's attack. _**'Now take this!'**_ yelled Reaper as she shot a magnum bolt aimed at Zeref's face. Zeref took the hit head on and was knocked back a couple of feet away from where he was standing. Zeref looked back at Reaper in rage and lifted his arm, calling a pillar of dark magic underneath Reaper, who was able to dodge it by rolling onto the ground. _ **'Perish!'**_ he yelled again as he used both of his arms to call in multiple pillars of dark magic on Reaper, who maneuvered himself throughout the attacks and closed in. Reaper attacked with his giga punch, using the flames he charged on his fist earlier and slamming it on Zeref's face. Zeref fell on his knees for a moment, enough for Reaper to use his alpha rocked to knock him away. _**'I'm not done with you yet!'**_ yelled Reaper as he used his fire-bird strike to follow Zeref and ended his combo using a double grenade. Zeref lied on the ground for a while as Reaper approached him with electricity intensifying around him. Zeref immediately called his Death Predation as Reaper stood right in front of him. _**'Wha, you bas..'**_ yelled Reaper as the wave blasted onto him, suffocating his entire body and knocking him down. Zeref stood up and looked at him as he lied on the ground. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as Reaper's body began to regenerate. _**'So you refuse to die..'**_ whispered Zeref with a smile.

 _ **'The magic council'**_ whispered Jellal as a group of men wearing a white robe with the council's symbol engraved on it appeared. _ **'I'll take it from here'**_ whispered Ultear as she transformed into a magic council member and walked towards the members who had arrived here for inspection. _**'Status report!'**_ yelled one of them as they approached her. _**'Nothing suspicious over here, the villagers didn't suspect anything either, so let's get a move on'**_ she replied with a confident tone, keeping her character intact. _**'That's strange, we had earlier been briefed about a massive power spike around this area'**_ said one of the guards. _ **'Must have been an error in the system'**_ replied Ultear. All of the sudden, a huge explosion sent a shock-wave which knocked away the guards along with Ultear off of their feet. _ **'What**_ _ **the hell**_ _ **was that?'**_ yelled one of them as they tried to stand up. _**'Requesting back...'**_ said the other, who was then knocked unconscious by Jellal, followed by others being knocked out cold by the team. _**'We have about an hour before another team comes here for an inspection'**_ said Jellal as he looked at the village from a distance. _**'Reaper's in for the fight of his life..'**_ whispered Meredy as she sat down and looked at lightning flickering around the sky. _**'Red lightning, that's something you don't see everyday'**_ said Ultear as she sat beside her.

Reaper's eyes were lit up as Zeref sent a wave of dark orbs aimed at him. * **I can't dodge those all at once, and even if one of them touches me, I'll be knocked out for good*.** Reaper looked at the ground and slammed his fists, creating a wall of lightning which completely surrounded his entire body. The orbs collided with the wall simultaneously, creating a huge explosion around the area. After a moment, Reaper stood still with a lot of power drained away from him as he used his lightning for defense. He panted and fell onto the ground as his body quickly began to regenerate from the attack. _**'Say goodnight'**_ whispered Zeref as he lifted both of his arms, calling his dark pillars underneath Reaper, who's eyes were lit up as he was knocked airborne from his attack. Reaper screamed as his body was about to split into two. Seconds later, he fell onto the ground with his body flickering with lightning. _ **'I see, so now it'll take time for him to come back, I'll just put an end to his misery once and for all'**_ mumbled Zeref as he aimed his palm at the regenerating Reaper. Suddenly, Reaper's body got surrounded with dark brown flames, his eyes began flickering with flames as he took on the beast mode. _ **'What kind of magic is this?'**_ yelled Zeref as Reaper levitated himself on the ground, with flames around his arms. _ **'Die!'**_ yelled Reaper as he shot a huge fireball at Zeref, who was knocked back fiercely. _**'This power..'**_ mumbled Zeref as Reaper began to pull Zeref towards him in mid air. As Zeref closed in, Reaper punched his face in anger and sent a huge fire-wave aimed at him. Zeref took a direct hit, which ignited the entire area, followed by illuminating the entire forest by the attack.

 _ **'You can't defeat me!'**_ yelled Zeref in anger as he recovered from the attack and stood up. _ **'Don't get cocky'**_ yelled Reaper as he called in a massive thunderbolt down at Zeref, who tried to block the attack with his bare hands. The thunderbolt rocked the entire area, blinding Jellal and the others as they watched from a distance. _**'Such destructive power, if this keeps up, who knows what we might have to deal with'**_ said Jellal as he opened his eyes after the flash faded. _ **'Reaper's gonna run out of power eventually, we have to do something'**_ added Meredy in concern. _ **'No..'**_ interrupted Ultear. _**'If we get in his way, we'll get killed. I think Zeref has finally met his match'**_ she added as she closed her eyes. _**'You really think Reaper is that strong?'**_ asked Meredy. _**'Then how come Jellal managed to go head on him?'**_ she further asked curiously. _ **'He was holding back'**_ replied Jellal. _**'His power had been dormant for 6 years, and it'll keep increasing over time till it reaches it's limit. Right now I sensed the sudden increase in his power, which means my theory might be right'**_ Jellal explained.

 _ **'Die!'**_ yelled Reaper as he dashed towards Zeref with his Firebird strike. _**'It's pointless to resist'**_ said Zeref as he surrounded himself with a dark aura. * **Grh, can't get through that*** Reaper stopped mid air and threw a napalm grenade, creating a thick smog within the area, Zeref coughed as the smog suffocated him. As the aura around him started to fade, Reaper used his giga punch to knock him down and chocked his neck. _ **'This is where we say goodbye!'**_ yelled Reaper as he placed his palm on Zeref's face and began to bio-leech him. As he initiated, a sudden burst of black lightning began to surround them. * **What..is.. this...** * . Reaper screamed as the energy grew intense around him and knocked him away from Zeref. He landed on the ground, knocked out cold after his attempt. Zeref stood up a few seconds later and smiled after seeing Reaper knocked out cold. _**'You...'**_ he said and further whispered a few words as he began to leave.

 _ **'Another magic council scout team is closing in, we need to get him out of there'**_ said Jellal. _**'I don't think that will be a problem'**_ added Ultear as she saw Reaper knocked out on her orb. The team rushed towards Reaper who lied on the ground with a dark energy surrounding him. _**'What's this? I haven't seen anything like this before'**_ said Ultear as she picked him up. _ **'We don't have time to talk, lets get out of here before the magic council arrives'**_ replied Jellal as the team fled the area with Reaper on Ultear's back. A few moments later, the magic council inspection team had arrived to find 3 of their members knocked out cold along with half of the village destroyed. The team fled to a nearby cavern where they rested during the midnight.

 _ **'It has been done, you'll eventually**_ _ **be facing your end soon..**_ _ **'**_ whispered Zeref as he looked up into the night sky, while sitting on the ground within a forest.

 _ **'I don't get it, He**_ _ **regenerates**_ _ **in a crazy fast rate, and now he's completely knocked out cold. What happened over there?'**_ asked Meredy as she looked at Reaper. _ **'I have no clue, but I have a feeling he must have been under prolonged exposure to Zeref's dark magic'**_ replied Jellal as he inspected Reaper's face. Ultear looked at his chest and found something unusual inscribed on it. _**'That mark, I didn't see anything like it on him before'**_ she said as she pointed towards a red, trident mark on his chest. _ **'This is interesting, however, I have no idea onto what it might be'**_ replied Jellal as he inspected it. All of the sudden, Reaper's body began to kick-start it's regeneration, surrounding him with sparks of red lightning. The team watched as he sprung into life and opened his eyes, to find them standing right in front of him. _ **'What.. happened?'**_ asked Reaper as he got up. _ **'You fought well, but he managed to knock you out, so we brought you here'**_ answered Jellal as he patted Reaper's back. Reaper quickly slammed his fist onto the ground in anger. ' _ **It's alright, once we've figured out how to cure people infected by the holy water, we'll be a step ahead of him'**_ added Jellal.

Reaper's eyes was lit up as he mentioned Holy water. ' _ **That's right, the holy water you mentioned over here, it ain't holy water'**_ said Reaper which surprised everyone. _**'Wait, hold up, if it's not the holy water of Zeref as everyone claims, then what on Earth is it?'**_ asked Meredy curiously. Reaper looked at her into the eye and replied _**'Black Tar'**_. Everyone's eyes were lit up upon hearing his words.

As the sun rises on the town of Magnolia, while most of it's citizens being asleep, Ursa however, was training hard at south gate park. _**'Static: scatter shot!'**_ she yelled as she released a burst of lightning darts at balloons hung across multiple trees. All of her lightning darts hit the targets head on, causing the balloons to burst. She panted and fell onto the ground after the attack. _ **'Gahh, still not good enough..'**_ she whispered as she was on her knees and breathed heavily. Master Macao was watching her from a distance as she practiced, and was surprised by her determination. _ **'Don't push yourself kid'**_ he thought as he watched her stand up. Ursa gathered lightning around her hands and shot a bolt directly above her. _**'What is she doing?'**_ thought Master Macao as he carefully watched her. Ursa closed her eyes and charged her hands and then slammed them onto the ground. _**'Static Thunder bolt!'**_ she yelled as she called a big thunderbolt aimed at a barrel not far from her. The white lightning struck the barrel and ripped it to shreds. As Macao observed her pose, he saw a reflection of Cole doing the same thing. _ **'The kid's all grown up'**_ he thought as he watched. Ursa fell onto the ground and lied on her back. She looked onto the morning sky, with the rays of the sun reflecting on her silver hair and illuminating it. Her purple pupils glowing with the sweat from her training covering her entire body.

' _ **That's quite a technique you got there..'**_ said Macao as he approached her.

* * *

 _Hey guys, a slight delay in updating (I'm Sorry). For those who might be wondering how Ursa looks like, just search for (Yin Darker than black), that's the closest resemblance I could think of. Also, I'm thinking of making an intro for this like I did with the prequel, let me know if you think that would be cool~_


	6. Chapter 6 : The search for Sasha

' _ **That's quite a technique you got there'**_ said Master Macao as he approached Ursa who was lying on the ground. Ursa quickly turned her attention towards him and got up. _**'Master Macao!'**_ she said in surprise as she looked at him. _**'Now now, you've been training hard for a while, it'll be good if you rest for a while'**_ he said as he put his hands in his pocket and looked at her. Ursa looked at the ground for a moment and then spoke out. _**'I can't be like him..'**_ she mumbled. _**'He did everything he could to save us, I want to help people in the same way, I don't want my life to be wasted like this'**_ she added soon after which she closed her eyes. _ **'But you've grown a lot stronger, trust me, keep working hard and one day you'll surpass almost everyone over here'**_ he replied which lit up her eyes. She wondered for a while, and eventually stood up. _**'Thanks Master Macao..'**_ she said as she tied her hair into a ponytail. _**'Don't mention it, let's head back to the hall now'**_ he replied soon after. Both Macao and Ursa leave the guild hall and walk into the streets of Magnolia, where people were gathering up for their daily routine shortly after dawn. _**'So, any luck in finding the Tenrou Team?'**_ said Ursa in an attempt to break their silence as they walked. _**'Not quite, but Blue Pegasus have been working a lot for it, let's just keep hope they do'**_ he replied. Ursa nodded and kept walking. _ **'By the way, there was an incident last night, not so far from here'**_ said Master Macao, which caught Ursa's attention. _**'When the magic council scout team arrived near a remote village around a forest, they found half of it destroyed, along with most of it's people missing'**_ he said in a low tone while keeping his head down. _**'Oh my.. Who could have done such a thing?'**_ she replied while covering her mouth. _**'No one is quite sure, but they also found three of their members knocked out cold. When they woke up they recalled a huge explosion within the village which knocked them out.'**_ he replied. _**'But, interestingly, a few travelers witnessed the incident and had reported about seeing flashes of red lightning within the area'**_ he further added which surprised Ursa. _**'Red Lightning?'**_ she wondered for a while. _**'Nobody knows what had happened over there, but the magic council weren't so happy about it'**_ he further stated.

' _ **Black Tar you say?'**_ asked Jellal curiously. _ **'Yep, you heard me right'**_ replied Reaper as he looked right into his eyes. _**'What do you know about it?'**_ asked Ultear as she looked at him. _ **'Listen, It's actually pretty complicated for me to explain and all..'**_ Reaper replied before getting interrupted by Jellal. _**'We need to know what we're dealing with over here, so I request you, to keep it as simple as you can'**_ pleaded Jellal. Reaper looked around and eventually spoke out. _**'Alright, this black tar is.. Ughh...**_ (He holds his head as he falls on his knees) _ **'.**_ _**'What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?'**_ asked Meredy as she rushed towards him. Suddenly, Reaper's body got covered with black lightning, which managed to zap Meredy and knock her back to Ultear. _**'Reaper! Are you alright?'**_ yelled Jellal in concern. _**'What's... Goin... On? I.. Can't... Aaagghhh!'**_ he yelled in pain as his hands started to surround themselves with Black lightning, covering it like a glove. Eventually, he stops and lies on the ground on his back. Ultear notices the trident mark on his chest glowing as he panted. _**'What happened to you?'**_ asked Jellal as he extended his hand. Reaper caught hold of his hand and stood up. _**'I'm really not.. So sure..'**_ replied Reaper as he looked at his hands. _**'I've never seen that lightning from you before'**_ Jellal stated _ **. 'What do you mean? What happened to me?'**_ asked Reaper curiously. _**'Your body emitted black lightning'**_ answered Jellal as he sat down. ***Black lightning? What the hell does that mean?*** _ **'I don't know, I've been dormant for a long time so must have been something related to that'**_ replied Reaper. _**'Let's just hope it was'**_ mumbled Ultear as she kept staring at the mark on his chest.

Reaper took a deep breath and began to explain everything he knew about the Black Tar. _**'It's a mind control chemical, all I know is that Sasha used to release it from her body'**_ he said confidently. _**'So Sasha is here too..'**_ mumbled Jellal. _**'She was a conduit I fought back at Empire City, that black tar of hers has no effect on me, but I'm not so sure about you guys'**_ Reaper added as he sat down, looking at all three of them. _**'Do you know a way we could stop this?'**_ Jellal further questioned out of curiosity. _**'Find Sasha, either kill her or force her to call it off'**_ replied Reaper. _ **'So the infected aren't under the direct control of Zeref, but Sasha..'**_ said Ultear. _**'That's the right way to put it, but she could be anywhere, how do you expect us to find her?'**_ asked Meredy. _**'Just leave that to me'**_ replied Reaper.

Ursa and Romeo had left the guild hall to go to the magic library. Romeo had no clue why they were going there, but it was Master Macao's order to escort Ursa throughout her journey. Just a few kilometers away from the library, Ursa and Romeo are walking across the forest where they were interrupted by a group of bandits along the way. _**'Ursa stay close to me!'**_ yelled Romeo seconds before one of them caught hold of him from behind. _**'No! Romeo!'**_ yelled Ursa as she extended her hand towards him, before one of the bandits caught her and pointed a knife on her throat. _**'Let her go!'**_ yelled Romeo while he struggled to break free. _**'It ain't happening you twit, you either pay up for trespassing our territory, or we kill both of you'**_ said one of the men looking at both of them. _ **'What do you mean your territory?'**_ yelled back Ursa, when suddenly one of the bandits held her mouth shut. _**'Execute them'**_ ordered the same man. Romeo looked as the man was about to slit Ursa's throat, when all of the sudden, Ursa covered her body with sparks of white lightning. The man holding her got an instant shock and was knocked away. Ursa looked at the leader in anger, _**'Static slicer!'**_ she yelled as she fired a pulse of lightning sharp enough to cut a boulder in half. The man dodged the attack and ordered the other members to fight her. Her eyelids narrowed as 4 men charged towards her. She gathered lightning around her hands and yelled _**'Lightning gauntlet!'.**_ One of them tried to strike her with a sword, which she dodged by moving against the sword's motion and eventually striking him with brute force. As she punched, the man felt a burst of lightning knock him back a long way. Two other members aimed to strike her down with clubs from the side. She quickly clenched her fist and yelled _**'Lightning saber'**_ , changing both of her gauntlets into razor sharp blades made out of lightning, similar to Cole's gigawatt blades, only longer with a more sword like appearance. She struck the clubs with her blades, splitting them into two. The bandits looked at her in fear as she was about to strike them down. They threw their clubs and ran away, along with the man holding Romeo. Ursa looked at their leader, who was shivering in fear as she approached him. He then noticed the emblem on her collar. _**'F...Fairy Tail...'**_ he whispered as he fled along with his members. Romeo looked at Ursa, who closed her eyes and deactivated her lightning saber.

' _ **That was sooo freaking cool! Where did you learn to fight like that?'**_ asked Romeo curiously as he walked towards her. She didn't answer and stared at the ground. _**'Uh Ursa?'**_ he further questioned as he looked at her. _**'I learned it.. By myself..'**_ she replied in a low tone, staring at the ground, and then looking at him. _**'How could you be able to learn all that by yourself, I mean come on, there must be someone with whom you practiced all of this.'**_ Romeo questioned with a sense of doubt in his smiled at him and replied, _**'Well, you're right, I did learn a lot of things from someone'**_. Romeo didn't know what to say after hearing that, he just kept his mouth partially open and looked at her with a confused look. _**'But, the only ones who were as good as that in close combat were in the Tenrou team, how could you be able to..'**_ he questioned. _**'You'll see'**_ she interrupted as she stood up and walked towards him. _ **'Come now, let's get going or we'll be late'**_ she added as she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. _**'Yeah sure..'**_ he replied. The duo walk towards their destination a short while after.

' _ **Are you sure you'll be able to track her down Reaper?'**_ asked Jellal while looking at him. _**'I've done it before, and I'll do it again'**_ he replied confidently. ***I don't understand, what the hell is Sasha doing here? If so, where was she 6 years ago? Did the RFI create a portal or something? Damn it, I need answers, I gotta find Sasha and make her talk*** _**'Very well then'**_ said Jellal as the team stood up and stepped out of the cave. Reaper looked around and put on his blue cape. _**'So, how do you plan to track her?'**_ asked Meredy. _**'I need a sample of the black tar, we're going to the village we went earlier'**_ said Reaper, who was then interrupted by Ultear. _**'I don't think that's a good idea, the magic council will have an eye on that village, we just simply can't risk ourselves being exposed like this'**_ she said while looking at him. _**'Oh, so we should just take them out'**_ he replied casually. There was a long pause after his statement. _**'What? You three got any better ideas?'**_ he added with a slightly loud tone. 'There's no need for conflict, Ultear can easily infiltrate the village and bring a sample for you. _**'Alright, but remember, under any circumstance, you're not supposed to touch it, no matter what happens'**_ Reaper warned Ultear. _**'Understood'**_ she replied. The team walk towards the village, not far from where they rested.

As the team approached the Village, Ultear was clever enough not to disguise herself as one of the council members in lieu to what had happened to the knocked out Magic Council members one night before. She used stealth to sneak inside the village, where guards were standing around the periphery, along with other members of the council inspecting the area. One of them being Lahar, captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, who was surprised seeing the village water tank filled with a kind of black sludge. _**'Interesting.. Take this to the council for further inspection, be careful not to touch it, we don't know what it might be'**_ he ordered one of his members, who took a sample through a tin container while wearing gloves. As he left the area and checked on a few damaged buildings, Ultear took a sample out of the tank using her orb as a sponge and quickly vanished from the area. Lahar felt something strange and turned around, only to see nothing nearby.

Ultear had quickly returned to the team, who were waiting not far from the village. As she arrived, she tossed the orb to Reaper, who caught it and looked at it. _**'Told you I could do it!'**_ she said proudly as she removed her hood. Ultear looked at Reaper, who was still staring at the orb. _ **'Oops, my bad'**_ she said as she compressed the orb to release the sludge on his hand. Reaper took some and wiped it on his face and looked into the sky. A few minutes later, Meredy whispered, _**'So, do you feel something?'**_ she asked. Reaper closed his eyes and focused his energy onto sensing the power source. His body began to spark out lightning as he amplified his power. A few minutes later, he fell onto the ground and panted for a while. _**'What happened? Are you alright?'**_ asked Jellal as he rushed towards him. _ **'I.. I found her..'**_ he replied while breathing fast. _**'Good work, we have to stop her before everything falls apart'**_ said Jellal in a confident tone as he helped him up.

Ursa and Romeo arrive at the magic library, where both of them enter walk towards the main room. As they walk in, a voice familiar to Ursa, echoes across the room. _**'It's been a while kid..'**_ the voice echoed. Ursa's eyes lit up as she heard it and looked around to spot the person she was looking for.

' _ **I'm over here! Ursa!'**_

* * *

 _Happy weekend everyone ^.~_


	7. Chapter 7 : Lightning Embodiment

_**'Who is she?'**_ asked Romeo curiously as he looked at the woman calling out Ursa. _ **'Jen..'**_ mumbled Ursa as she walked towards her and hugged her in quick succession. _ **'Jen? oh**_ _ **...**_ (Romeo recalls the incident involving Jen leaving the guild hall during Cole's fight with Reaper 6 years ago). _**'She's a lot different from what I remember'**_ thought Romeo as he looked at her. _**'What's wrong kiddo? Do I surprise you?'**_ asked Jen with a smile as she turned her attention towards him. Romeo felt a bit embarrassed after her comment and swiftly replied, _**'I'm not a kid'**_. After a while, Ursa and Jen look around for some books while Romeo walks around them, not knowing what exactly is going on. _ **'So, Jen. Did you train Ursa all by yourself?'**_ he asked curiously as Jen dusted an old book. _ **'Not exactly, I didn't teach her how to use lightning magic, that's her talent, I did teach her close combat though'**_ she replied as she kept the book back on its shelf. _ **'Wow, so Ursa learned lightning magic all by herself?'**_ he asked with a loud tone. Ursa grinned over his curiosity and replied _**'Yes but, I mean come on, that's nothing big right?'**_ she said with a tone of modesty. _**'I taught her what Frost taught me, she was a badass when it came to fighting close range, heck she even managed to go toe to toe with Erza, she was one hell of a fighter'**_ interrupted Jen in a low tone. _ **'Oh, I heard what had happened to her, she died while trying to save Wendy'**_ said Romeo. _**'I know, and it's my fault..'**_ added Jen as a teardrop rolled on her cheek. _**'Come on Jen, don't be too harsh on yourself'**_ comforted Ursa, keeping her hand on Jen's shoulder. Jen closed her eyes and wiped her tears.

 _ **'The signals coming way to far from here**_ ' claimed Reaper as he looked around. _**'So it'll be a long journey, do you think you can lead us?'**_ asked Jellal. _**'I don't know, I have a strange feeling she's not holding herself at one place, we might run around in circles for a while'**_ replied Reaper. _**'It's a chance we have to take, finding Sasha is the only way we can be a step ahead of Zeref at a time like this'**_ said Jellal. _**'Alright, we follow my lead, the signal's coming west from here'**_ added Reaper as he put on his hood. _**'I see, so the gathering we infiltrated earlier might as well be the place where they've taken her captive'**_ mumbled Jellal. _ **'That might be a possibility, let's find out ourselves'**_ said Ultear. The team set out on a long journey towards the hideout where the black tar was first revealed within the cults of Zeref.

After a while of scavenging old books, Ursa and Jen found what they were looking for. _**'This book would be nice for me to look into'**_ said Ursa as she held onto it. _**'Lightning embodiment? Wait are you serious?'**_ asked Romeo. _ **'Yep, I have to work my way around this, I'm sure 5 years of training in lightning magic has given me enough experience'**_ she replied as she opened up a page. _ **'Ursa, you grew up so fast'**_ thought Jen as she watched her look at a page for a while. _**'Okay..'**_ she mumbled as she closed the book and kept it aside. She extending her arms and closed her eyes. Sparks of lightning began to cover her hands as she proceeded _ **. 'Lightning embodiment : Divine sword!'**_ she yelled as lightning emerged from her hands and gathered around her right fist. The sparks diminished, forming a blunt dagger made out of lightning on her hand. _ **'Huh?'**_ she yelled in confusion. Jen and Romeo had found humor over her failed attempt and laughed. _ **'Oh jeez, don't worry too much, you just need practice'**_ said Jen as she patted her back. _**'I know'**_ she replied as the lightning dagger disappeared from her hand. _ **'Take the book with you, might come in handy'**_ added Jen as she handed it over to her. _ **'You really think I'll be able to?'**_ asked Ursa. _ **'No one said you can't, keep practicing, I'm sure you'll do great'**_ said Jen, raising Ursa's morale as she kept the book. _**'So, how's stuff going around in Mermaid Heel?'**_ asked Ursa. _**'Oh it's just fine, Lady Kagura is one badass! You should definitely meet her someday!'**_ replied Jen.

As the team walked across the forest floor, lead by Reaper who kept guiding them. Ultear walks towards Reaper while Meredy and Jellal are behind. _ **'Hey, I wanted to ask something'**_ she said, breaking the silence between them. ***What would she want to talk about? She looks a lot concerned*** _ **'Uh, sure'**_ replied Reaper who felt weird by her gesture _ **. 'How do you know my mother?'**_ asked Ultear curiously. Reaper's pupils dilated after hearing her words. _**'Listen, this might surprise you, but she was from my dimension, she used to be a friend of Cole before she arrived here**_ ' answered Reaper, which surprised everyone. All of them halted, making Reaper turn around to look at them. _ **'From your dimension? How could you be so sure about that?'**_ asked Jellal. _ **'Listen, I already told you, you won't believe this, so it's pointless to think about it, let's get going'**_ said Reaper as he turned around and started to walk. _**'Wait, please! I need to know everything..'**_ said Ultear in a low tone. ***Oh well, I don't blame her for wanting answers*** (Reaper explains the events which made Ur come to this dimension from his). _**'So, if my mother isn't from here, then that means, I'm not from here either..'**_ said Ultear. _ **'Not quite, she was just a kid when she came here, so it doesn't matter'**_ replied Reaper. _ **'But I have the conduit gene in me!'**_ yelled Ultear, which surprised Reaper for a while. _ **'Oh, you're right...**_ ***So she could be a conduit too, I guess the gene hasn't been activated or else she would be a lot stronger than she is right now***. _**'I know this is hard to digest, but we don't have much time to think about it any further, so let's get going Ultear'**_ ordered Jellal, placing his hand on her shoulder. Ultear nodded and the team resumed their journey towards the hideout.

 _ **'Kagura is one of the best, but I don't understand one thing..'**_ said Jen with a low tone at the end of her statement. _**'And what's that?'**_ asked Ursa. _**'I don't know why she hates Jellal, I never bothered asking her about it'**_ she replied. _**'Jellal?'**_ asked Ursa with a tone of confusion. _**'I heard about Crime Sorciere, I personally feel he's doing a great job purging dark guilds, heck I even met him, I didn't find anything suspicious about him'**_ she added. _**'Did you tell Kagura that you met him?'**_ questioned Ursa. ' _ **Well, no, I don't think that's such a good idea, let's hope those two never meet'**_ she replied while taking a deep breath. _**'Oh well... Did you hear the news about a village which got blown up overnight?'**_ asked Ursa. _**'Well, no, what happened there?'**_ asked Jen. _ **'No one's sure, but eyewitnesses reported red lightning strikes across the village during that night.'**_ she replied. An image of Reaper suddenly flashed on Jen's head upon hearing Ursa's words. _**'Listen, you need to leave, now!'**_ said Jen as she held her hand and lead her to the door. _**'Wha? What happened?'**_ asked Ursa as Jen dragged her. Romeo watched Jen dragging Ursa and ran towards her. _ **'Hey what's going on?'**_ asked Romeo curiously. _**'Listen, you two need to leave, now!'**_ she yelled as she opened the door. _ **'But, what happened Jen?'**_ asked Ursa as she stood outside along with Romeo. _**'I'll explain later, please, leave..'**_ she ordered as she closed the door. Romeo and Ursa looked at each other and began to head towards Magnolia. _ **'What's up with her?'**_ asked Romeo. _**'I don't know, I just hope she's alright'**_ replied Ursa as she held her book and walked.

 _ **'We're approaching the magic library, it isn't far from here'**_ said Meredy as she looked around. Just on the side opposite to the team, Ursa and Romeo were leaving as the team entered the library's outer perimeter. _ **'So this is the magic library?'**_ said Reaper as he looked at the giant structure. _**'Indeed, the entire**_ _ **building**_ _ **is filled with books of magic'**_ replied Jellal. Reaper whistled in surprised as he stood and observed for a while. Jen had images of Reaper flashing around her head as she climbed up the stairs. _ **'First.. Zeref.. now.. the demon?'**_ she mumbled as she held her head in fear. _ **'No, he can't be.. Cole managed to..**_ (A flashback of Reaper stealing her power as he bio-leeched her comes to her) _**He can't be alive!'**_ she yelled as she walked towards a window. _ **'How long are you going to stand there?'**_ Ultear asked Reaper as he observed. _**'Nah, I'm pretty sure I have a bigger chance of getting lost in an IKEA warehouse than over here'**_ joked Reaper as he began to leave. _ **'What?'**_ asked Meredy. _ **'Nothing..'**_ replied Reaper with a grin. Jen has a quick look outside to see 4 people walking around in blue robes _ **. 'Oh, it's Crime Sorciere'**_ she said as she looked at them _ **. 'Hey wait a sec, they're supposed to be a 3 member team? so who is that?'**_ she thought as she observed. Suddenly, Reaper turned around and used his punch blast to knock away a fly. _ **'Hah, take that!**_ ' he yelled as he watched the fly get vaporised. ***Friggin bugs*** _**'Is that!?'**_ thought Jen as she looked at Reaper with her eyes wide open. _**'Come on Reaper, we don't have much time'**_ said Jellal as he kept his hand on Reaper's shoulder. _**'What's he doing with Crime Sorciere? What are they up to!?'**_ whispered Jen as she sat on the ground against the wall and began to sweat. _ **'Alright, let's get going'**_ replied Reaper as the team began to leave. Jen stood up and watched them leave the area. _ **'I'm not seeing things, it's true.. Reaper was the one who attacked the village, and**_ _ **Crime Sorciere is responsible for freeing him. Jellal**_ _ **is no good after all, I should have known'**_ she wondered as she watched the team leave.

 _ **'So are you gonna practice that magic once we get back?'**_ asked Romeo as they walked across a grassland. _**'Of course!'**_ replied Ursa with a confident tone. _**'Wow, you're really amazing'**_ said Romeo. _**'Thanks, but it's nothing, I still need to work a lot'**_ she replied as she looked at the book. _ **'Come on, there's no one in the guild who can use lightning magic as good as you'**_ said Romeo. _**'That might be the case, but I 'm certainly not the strongest**_ _ **in Fairy Tail**_ _ **'**_ she replied. _ **'I'm still a 16 year old teen Romeo, I know I can't do much, but when the time comes, I would want to help the guild in the best way I can, and someday, I'll be an S class wizard'**_ she added with determination in her eyes. _**'I'm sure you will'**_ replied Romeo. After an hour of walking, just before dusk was about to settle, the two arrive at the borders of Magnolia. _ **'Hey, I would like to fight with you tomorrow'**_ said Romeo confidently. Ursa closed her eyes and grinned. _**'Oh well, let's go to the guild hall and ask your dad first shall we?'**_ she joked. _ **'Hey! I'm not a kid, I don't need his permission to fight you!'**_ he replied in a loud tone. Ursa smiled as he yelled and replied, _**'You're forgetting he's still the guild's master'**_. Romeo paused and didn't reply. _**'Alright, I accept your challenge, let's fight first thing in the morning tomorrow, at the park, don't be late'**_ she said while giving a fist pump. _**'Alright! That's what I'm talking about!'**_ exclaimed Romeo in excitement.

As the team approached the hideout, within the hours of nightfall, Reaper halted all of the sudden and raised his arm. _**'Don't move, someone's coming!'**_ he whispered, ordering everyone to hide. They carefully watched a group of individuals loading goods into a cart. ' _ **This is the last shipment for today'**_ said one of the members of the group. Reaper began to sneak behind them which surprised the others. _**'What does he think he's doing?'**_ whispered Ultear in a sightly loud tone. _ **'Just follow his lead'**_ replied Jellal as he joined Reaper. As the cart was about to leave, Reaper threw in a napalm grenade, which created a cloud of smoke around the members. _**'Cough Cough, we're being ambushed!'**_ yelled a man as he covered his mouth and attempted to run away, only to be knocked out by the team. _**'The driver, he's getting away!'**_ yelled Meredy. Reaper shot a bolt onto his legs and paralyzed him. As he lied on the ground Reaper lifted him up and pointed his hand at his face, with lightning quivering around it. _**'Okay buddy, I won't ask this twice, tell me where you're hiding her!'**_ interrogated Reaper. _**'I.. I don't know.. My job is to transport the cargo around, please! Let me go!'**_ pleaded the driver, begging for mercy. Reaper grunted and charged his fist, only to be halted by Jellal, who held his hand at the right time. _**'That won't be necessary, we're not vigilantes Reaper, let him go.'**_ said Jellal. Reaper looked at him for a while and shook his head, he punched the man on his chest and threw him onto the ground in anger, knocking him out cold. _**'Geez talk about anger issues'**_ whispered Meredy. Reaper opened up the cart and found gallons of Black Tar loaded in it. ***Just how much are they planning to use? Are they really going to poison everyone on this planet?*** _ **'You look surprised, what's wrong?'**_ asked Jellal as he watched him. _**'This cart has enough tar to poison 5 cities, and I'm not so sure how many have already left'**_ replied Reaper, which shocked the others. _**'We have to hurry..'**_ added Reaper as he started walking towards the hideout.

Jen arrived at the Mermaid Heel guild hall and pleaded to have a word with Kagura, who was gone on a mission. After a few hours, while she was sitting in her room, someone knocks her door. _**'Who is it?'**_ asked Jen as she walked towards the door. _**'Open the door Jen'**_ replied a voice familiar to her. Jen stood firm and opened the door.

' _ **Lady Kagura..'**_ she said as she greeted Kagura into her room

* * *

 _Quick update thanks to all the free time I had, enjoy~_

 _Edit : Come on guys, reviews :'(_


	8. Chapter 8 : Sasha's secret

_**'Lady Kagura!'**_ exclaimed Jen as she opened the door to find Kagura, the strongest member of her guild, standing at the door. _**'I don't have time for chit chat, Millianna told me you had to tell me something important, so you better make it quick**_ ' she said as she gave a bold look at Jen _ **. 'Please come in!'**_ said Jen as she opened the door. Kagura nodded and removed her boots. As she sat down, Jen brought a glass of water for her _ **. 'Thanks'**_ said Kagura with a half smile and took a sip of it. Jen sat down and looked at Kagura _ **. 'Lady Kagura, I know this may sound a bit unreal.. but..'**_ she spoke up with slight hesitation in her speech _ **. 'But?'**_ asked Kagura as Jen couldn't complete her statement _ **. 'I saw Jellal with a bunch of other people near the magic library'**_ she added. Kagura's eyes widened upon hearing her words, she held her nemesis sword and began to shiver in anger _ **. 'Please, calm down'**_ pleaded Jen as she watched Kagura. _**'After all these years, I have a chance to take revenge, I've been waiting for this moment all my life'**_ she said as she stood up. Jen looked at her as she spoke out and interrupted _ **, 'but you need to understand, Reaper was along with him'**_ said Jen _ **. 'Reaper? You mean..'**_ asked Kagura. _**'Yes, the same guy who stole my power and almost killed me, I thought he was gone for good, I guess I was wrong'**_ she added with a low tone _ **. 'I don't care who he might be, It's time I end things once and for all'**_ said Kagura as she lifted her sword _ **. 'I'll come with you'**_ replied Jen _ **. 'Very well, but remember, when the sword is on his throat, you better not get in my way'**_ said Kagura as she left her room. Jen nodded and watched her leave the room when all of the sudden, Kagura stopped as she walked and turned her head _ **. 'We leave tomorrow, so you better be ready, don't tell the others anything about this'**_ ordered Kagura , after which she walked away. _**'Just you wait Reaper, Cole wasn't able to finish you off, I'm sure she will'**_ thought Jen as she closed the door.

 ***Sasha, where the heck are you?*** Reaper looked around and searched for the hideout. _**'Do you think you can search for the signal once again?'**_ asked Jellal as he watched him look around. _**'Worth a try..'**_ replied Reaper as he took a sample of black tar on his hands and wiped it on his face. Reaper closed his eyes and began to focus his power onto sensing any trace of Sasha using her power. Suddenly Reaper stopped and looked at Jellal _ **. 'What's wrong?'**_ asked Jellal out of confusion _ **. 'The signal, it's coming underneath you'**_ replied Reaper. _**'What? How is that even possible?'**_ yelled Meredy. _**'Underground dungeon, I doubt we'll be able to find an entrance to it'**_ said Ultear _ **. 'How deep do you think it might be?'**_ asked Reaper _ **. 'If you're thinking of blowing up the ground to make an entrance then think again'**_ said Meredy _ **. 'Someone's coming..'**_ whispered Jellal, making everyone take cover under the cart. They watched a couple of men pass by them without noticing anything _ **. 'Must be travellers'**_ whispered Jellal _ **. 'Why are they walking here at a time like this?'**_ asked Meredy curiously _ **. 'Ho hoo, it's better if you didn't know kid'**_ replied Reaper after which he grinned and looked at the men _ **. 'What do you mean?'**_ asked Meredy, who was pretty much confused _ **. 'Moonshine..'**_ replied Reaper as they watched the men sit under a tree and sip their bottles of spirit alcohol. _**'Ew..'**_ whispered Meredy as she covered her mouth **. *Good ol moonshine, glad to know people aren't too offbeat when it comes to having some fun over here too** _* '_ _ **Told you it's better if you didn't know about it'**_ replied Reaper after which he laughed _ **. 'Will you two be quiet?'**_ interrupted Ultear who felt a bit irritated by their behaviour. _**'It's too dangerous for them to be here, I better warn them or..'**_ said Jellal, when suddenly a man and a women wearing a black robe stood right in front of the drunk men _ **. 'I was afraid this might happen'**_ added Jellal.

 _ **'You two! What do you think you're doing?'**_ yelled one of the members of the cult. The drunk men gave a blunt reply and didn't seem to care about anything _ **. 'They must be spies, I saw we take them captive for questioning'**_ said the woman as she knocked out one of them _ **. 'Okay.. I think I've seen enough..'**_ whispered Jellal as he was about to leave and help _ **. 'No.. wait'**_ ordered Reaper as he kept his hand on Jellal's shoulder _ **. 'Look..'**_ whispered Reaper as he pointed out the individuals taking the men somewhere _ **. 'I say this is our only option to find the underground dungeon'**_ whispered Reaper _ **. 'You're right, let's follow those two without getting noticed'**_ said Jellal as he came out. The others nodded and began to follow the members of the cult. After fifteen minutes of pursuing the two, the team finally came across the entrance to the dungeon, which was hidden under a giant boulder moved by magic _ **. 'Great, How do we get across that? Can't move it around without catching attention?'**_ asked Meredy as she looked around. _**'Hmm, I don't think we can, need to find another route, any ideas?'**_ said Ultear as she placed her palm on the boulder. Reaper stared at the boulder and walked towards it, he used his kinetic pulse to lift in and move it away, revealing the entrance to the hidden dungeon. _**'This, is this telepathy magic?'**_ questioned Jellal with curiosity as he watched Reaper effortlessly lift the boulder all by himself _ **. 'Nah, it's called Electrostatic repulsion, I just needed to ionise the rock and use the charge from me to repel it upwards'**_ replied Reaper as he placed it on the ground _ **. 'What?'**_ asked Meredy in confusion. ***So science isn't a thing here? Okay..***

 _ **'So dad, I'm heading to the training ground to square off with Ursa tomorrow'**_ said Romeo as he took a large bite off his meal. _**'Don't talk with your mouth full, and.. what? you'll be fighting her?' asked**_ Macao, who was clearly surprised. _**'Yeah, she agreed to have a match with me when we went to the library together. Isn't that great?'**_ replied Romeo with a fist pump. Macao shifted his attention towards Ursa, who was busy serving the other members _ **. 'I better see this match for myself, how strong has she grown?'**_ thought Macao as he looked at her _ **. 'Dad? What's wrong?'**_ asked Romeo _ **. 'Oh, nothing**_ (Macao turns around and looks at Romeo) _**Good luck for tomorrow then'**_ he said as he patted Romeo's head and left the table _ **. 'Would you like anything else Romeo?'**_ said Ursa as she walked towards him _ **. 'Just be prepared for tomorrow'**_ replied Romeo with a smirk on his face. Ursa gave a smile and said _ **, 'Of course silly'**_. With midnight approaching, the guild members prepared to leave the hall for the night.

Ursa was walking around the streets all by herself during the night. _**'What a lovely weather..'**_ she whispered as she looked around and then stared at the night sky. The light from the full moon sparkled her silver hair as she stood by the bridge across the stream. _**'So you'll be having a match with Romeo tomorrow?'**_ interrupted Master Macao as he stood beside her. _**'Master Macao!'**_ exclaimed Ursa as she stood firm all of the sudden. _**'Easy kid, just wanted to have a talk'**_ he replied. Ursa nodded and kept staring into the sky as he asked _**'So are you really going to fight him?'.**_ _**'Well, yes'**_ replied Ursa _ **. 'Usually my son won't challenge anyone just like that, unless he thinks that person is strong'**_ added Macao _ **. 'Well, I don't know..'**_ said Ursa as she felt uneasy over his claim. _**'I'm guessing you must have took out some bandits all by yourself, ain't that right?'**_ Macao further asked with a smile on his face. _**'Well, that's what happened, but..'**_ she explained, when suddenly Macao interrupted her. _**'Don't hold back when you fight him, he wouldn't want that'**_ said Macao as he patted her shoulder and left the scene. As he left, Ursa looked at her arms, which began to quiver with lightning sparks surrounding it. She clenched her fists and fell on her knees, with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. _**'I'm not..strong.. I don't want..anyone to keep a false hope on.. me..'**_ she thought as she sobbed over her thoughts. The lightning around her arms began to intensify _ **. 'Hope.. is what makes us.. strong'**_ said a voice familiar to her. Ursa's eyes lit up upon hearing those words _ **. 'When people put faith in you, they're standing right beside you, and believe in you, never let them down kid'**_ added the voice which soon faded away. Ursa stood up and clenched her fist with a determined look. She gave a smile as she headed towards her room.

Crime Sorciere along with Reaper managed to infiltrate the dungeon and fought their way through the very little guards they had kept to keep an eye over Sasha. Upon reaching a large hall, the team saw a woman strapped onto a chair with her head down, surrounded by a large pool of black tar _ **. 'Sasha..'**_ whispered Reaper as he used his firebird strike towards her. He was suddenly knocked back mid air. _**'What the ?'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he landed _ **. 'There's a barrier surrounding her'**_ said Jellal as he walked towards her. _**'Damn it..'**_ said Reaper as he threw an alpha rocket at it, which got deflected and hit the ceiling, causing a slight tremor around the area _ **. 'The structure is pretty unstable, one more mistake and it might come crashing down..'**_ said Ultear as she placed her hand on the barrier and de activated it. Reaper glared at her as he walked towards Sasha. _**'You could have done that earlier you know..'**_ said Reaper as he walked through the pool. _**'Well if you weren't so hasty'**_ replied Ultear with a smile. Reaper picked up Sasha and immediately walked away from the pool with her body. He kept her on the ground and then tried to wake her up by giving a small shock to her _ **. 'Please! No more!'**_ yelled Sasha as she woke up. _**'Sasha!'**_ yelled Reaper as he slapped her _ **. 'Cole..?'**_ she whispered as she stared into his eyes _ **. 'Not quite'**_ replied Reaper as he helped her up. _**'But you.. have the same.. voice..'**_ she replied. _**'It's a long story which shouldn't bother you, but mind telling me how the hell did you end up here?'**_ asked Reaper.

 _ **'I was one step ahead of him the whole time'.**_ She replied, which surprised everyone _ **. 'When the beast attacked Empire city, I was the only one there who saw his true face'**_ she added _ **. 'You knew?'**_ asked Reaper _ **.**_ _'Yes, in fact, I told him Cole will eventually get in his way, He couldn't care less. He gave me the job of turning the conduits he made, into Reapers. The plan succeeded, we had an unstoppable army, which was stationed right at the borders of New Marais, until, Cole, activated the RFI.' she added. Jellal and the others had no clue over what was going on, but Reaper listened carefully over what she had to say. 'How the hell did you and John end up here?' asked Reaper. 'Before he activated the RFI, I was right behind him, preparing for a sneak attack as he charged his body. I fell onto the ground as he activated it, after which I felt my life being sucked away from me, however, Cole got sucked into a portal which opened out of nowhere, I knew I either had to die out in the open, or see what was on the other side. I saw John turn normal, he and Kuo entered the portal at the same time, after which I entered. I didn't know what was going on. I kept falling for more than an hour and couldn't see Cole or the others. A hole ripped through and I got sucked into it, after which I fell onto the ground with brute force. A man with black hair, wearing a black robe approached me, after which I fell unconscious.'_ she explained _ **. 'It's possible she encountered Zeref at that moment'**_ said Jellal _ **. 'Maybe..'**_ replied Ultear. ***Her timing is what affected the place where she landed. Kuo and John entered at the same time, so that's why they were held at Jose's hideout. Well Cole was fortunate enough to land at the park or he would have ended up like them.***

 _Hey everyone, Evil Cole here, after doing a lot of thinking, I've decided to put this fanfiction on_ _ **Hiatus.**_ _The reason being an exam which I really need to work hard for. Thank you guys for all the support you've given me so far. Arigatou for everything!. See you then~_

 _Next Chapter Release :_ _ **10/05/2017**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Ursa vs Romeo

' _ **You need to stop him, whoever you three are..'**_ whispered Sasha as she coughed and tried to stand up. _**'Stop who?'**_ asked Jellal curiously. _ **'Z..Zere..f'**_ replied Sasha, soon after which a large mass of black tar began to fuse with her body. Reaper and the others took a step back and watched Sasha transform. _**'Sasha! Snap out of it!'**_ yelled Reaper as he fired an alpha bolt out of anticipation. The bolt had no effect, and Sasha's body began to grow until her face was covered completely within the black tar. _**'She's lost control of the tar, someone must have triggered a defense spell'**_ said Ultear. _ **'We got what we came for, if Sasha ain't the one controlling the infected, then Zeref is'**_ replied Reaper as he used his firebird strike to knock back Sasha onto the walls of the dungeon. The structure began to shake vigourously for a while after Sasha recovered. 'Can't afford to stay here for long either, we have to take her out fast' said Jellal as he used his meteor to dash onto Sasha and punch her. _ **'Watch out!'**_ yelled Reaper as Sasha caught hold of Jellal's arm and black tar began to surge onto his body. _**'Jellal! No!'**_ screamed Meredy as she ran towards him. Sasha then fired a large chunk of black tar onto the unsuspecting Meredy, who was knocked back. _**'Ultear! Look beneath you!'**_ yelled Reaper, soon after which Ultear looked down to see Black tar converging onto her. Ultear jumped and used her orb to attack Sasha, after which she stared down onto Sasha. _**'Take Jellal and Meredy and get out of here'**_ said Ultear as she dashed towards Sasha and delivered a swift kick. Reaper nodded as the dungeon was crumbling and carried both Jellal and Meredy and ran away from the fight scene. As Reaper sprinted across the dark hallways, Ultear took a deep breath and stared down onto Sasha, who had completely lost control over her body and was now a mindless puppet of Zeref. Sasha threw a torrent of Black tar onto her, which she dodged by jumping up and threw numerous orbs onto Sasha, knocking her off guard. Sasha recovered within seconds and slashed Ultear's shoulder with her razor sharp claws. Ultear held her shoulder in pain as she used her maker magic to form an ice barrier around her as she attempted to recover from her wounds. Sasha quickly attacked the thin ice wall, Ultear braced herself as the walls began to crack.

Reaper had exited the dungeon along with Jellal and Meredy, who were partially wounded by Sasha's attack. _ **'Get it together guys!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he placed Jellal and Meredy's bodies onto the ground and looked around. He then quickly noticed black tar surging through their bodies. _**'Oh no..'**_ whispered Reaper as he tried to absorb the energy of the tar on Meredy's and Jellal's body. He didn't give up on leeching out the tar's energy and kept going. Reaper closed his eyes as he absorbed the last bit of energy out of the tar. His attempt proved useful as the tar turned white and fell off both of them. Reaper panted for a while and then stood up. _**'Get up'**_ he said as he watched their eyes twitch. Jellal held his head with his right hand and tried to stand, when all of the sudden, a huge explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Reaper recovered mid air and dashed towards Meredy and caught hold of her before landing onto the ground. Jellal was quick enough to dodge the explosion by himself. _**'What the hell is going on?'**_ yelled Reaper as he inspected the large crater on the ground, revealing the dungeon where he first encountered Sasha. _**'U..Ultear!'**_ yelled Meredy as she stood up and saw Sasha holding onto Ultear's throat and lifting her up. Reaper quickly threw a double grenade onto Sasha, making her let go of Ultear and followed the attack by slicing off Sasha's arms with his gigawatt blades. Sasha quickly regenerated her arms and slammed her fists onto Reaper and then threw him towards a tree. Reaper shook his head as he stood up and looked at his team mates. _**'Any ideas?'**_ asked Jellal as Sasha began to charge towards them. _**'You two pin her down by taking out her legs'**_ said Reaper as he looked at Meredy and Ultear. _ **'And you, give me an opening long eough for me to do this.'**_ added Reaper as his gigawatt blades grew in size. _**'Right'**_ said Meredy as she stood firm and casted a magic circle. _**'Maguilty Rays!'**_ she yelled as yellow enchanted blades aimed at Sasha's legs came out of the circle, hitting their mark and amputating Sasha's right leg. _**'Understood'**_ whispered Ultear as she joined in and used her maker magic to freeze Sasha's left leg, long enough for Meredy to send another torrent of blades and break through it. _**'Meteor!'**_ exclaimed Jellal as he dashed in circles around a pinned down Sasha. _**'That's it!'**_ yelled Reaper as he started running towards Sasha with his gigawatt blades. _ **'Now!'**_ yelled Ultear as she froze the ground underneath everyone, Jellal paused mid air and delivered a swift kick, sending Sasha flying towards Reaper, who grinned and used his firebird strike, along with his gigawatt blades pointing right toward's Sasha. Reaper ripped through her body and came out behind her. Black tar started to leak out of her body as Reaper looked up and turned around. He then immediately turned around, yelling _**'Get down!'**_ as she braced himself. The entire forest was awakened by a large explosion a few seconds later.

As the rays of the sun illuminated the morning sky, at the town of Magnolia, Ursa was busy dusting and cleaning the guild hall all by herself, when all of the sudden someone had entered the door. Ursa quickly stood firm and turned around to see Romeo walk in with Master Macao. _**'Good morning Master'**_ she greeted with a smile. _ **'Nice to see you too Ursa'**_ he replied as he sat down at the bar. Ursa gave him a glass of water to which he sipped on. 'So Ursa, are you ready for today's match?' asked Romeo with anticipation. Ursa pumped her fist and replied _**'You bet!'**_. 'Alright, you two can square off at the backyard within an hour, don't over do it okay?' said Master Macao as he looked at them. _**'Come on dad, it's not like I get to fight the strongest member of the guild everytime'**_ taunted Romeo. Ursa was embarrased upon his remark and laughed. _ **''Oh geez, I'm just doing what I think is right for the guild'**_ she replied. 'We know, and we're proud of you' said Master Macao as he patted her shoulder. Romeo left the guild hall with a determined look. Ursa looked at him with a smile and then walked towards the exit. 'Have fun you two!' said Master Macao with a smile while he waved his hand. Ursa nodded and left, while Macao stood up and looked out of the window. _**'Let's see how much they have grown'**_ mumbled Macao as he peeped out of the window and watched Ursa and Romeo take their positions. _ **'I hope you're not gonna hold back!'**_ exclaimed Romeo as he clenched his fists and blue flames began to cover them. Ursa closed her eyes and grinned as she spread out her arms. Lightning sparks began to quiver across her body as she opened her eyes. _**'I'm ready!'**_ she exclaimed as she posed with white lightning covering her palms. _ **'Alright! Fireball!'**_ yelled Romeo as he shot a large ball out of flame aimed at Ursa. Ursa stood firm and jumped at the right time as the fireball went past her. 'Ursa has a lot of confidence on her reflexes' wondered Macao as he carefully observed. _**'Statit : Scatter shot!'**_ yelled Ursa as she fired ligthing darts while being airborne. Romeo rolled over to dodge her attacks and fired a barrage of flame darts in response. Ursa landed and her eyes lit up as she watched the flame darts converge towards her. _**'Static : Shield!'**_ she yelled as she created a shield made out of lightening and tanked the attack. Romeo closed in as she recovered and then attempted to deliver an uppercut, when suddenly, his punch was stopped by her bare hands. _**'What the hell?'**_ exclaimed Romeo out of surprise. Ursa grinned and then punched Romeo and further pinned him down with a pulse of lightening. Romeo lied on the ground and tried to open his eyes, when he was interrupted by Ursa, who pointed a sword made out of lighting at him. _ **'She's got talent indeed, no doubt about it. It looks like she can give a tough fight to Erza anyday, well she's grown a lot'**_ he smiled on his thought as he looked at them. _**'That was a battle well fought'**_ she said as the sword disappeared and she extended her arm towards him. _**'I couldn't agree more, you're strong!'**_ exclaimed Romeo as he held her hand and stood up. Ursa smiled and walked towards the guild, while Romeo followed her. _ **'Hey Ursa!'**_ exclaimed Romeo as he followed her. 'Yeah? What's wrong?' she asked. 'Mind taking me to Jen? I would love to learn to fight like that!' he replied with anticipation _ **. 'Well, okay then, we'll leave when it's noon'**_ she replied with a smile. _ **'Okay! I'll go tell dad about it!'**_ he replied as he sprinted towards the guild hall.

' _ **Jen, you better be right about your claim'**_ said Kagura as the two were walking across the dense forest after they left the guild. 'I'm pretty sure they'll be around there soon' replied Jen with confidence. 'What are you trying to imply here?' asked Kagura curiously. _**'Jellal and Reaper will come back to the magic library, I'm sure of it!'**_ she added. _**'Let's just hope what you're saying turns out to be true'**_ replied Kagura as they walked across the leafy forest floor. _**'I'm sure we'll see them there'**_ said Jen. _**'Less talking, more walking'**_ added Kagura. Jen just glanced at her face and then looked down. _ **'Damn I've never seen her this angry before, she must be really serious about it, I just hope it all ends right here, right now'**_ thought Jen as the duo arrived at the Magic Library.

Reaper opened his eyes to see the sun shining down on him. _**'What the? It's morning?'**_ mumbled Reaper as he stood up. Reaper looked around and then saw his team-mates lying on the ground with their bodies covered with black tar. _**'No..'**_ whispered Reaper as he walked towards them and tried to wake them up. _**'They're knocked out cold, but the transformation is almost complete.'**_ he said as he looked at their eyes. _**'I can still save them'**_ he said as he tried to absorb the energy out of the tar, but failed as his body didn't completely recover from the explosion. _**'That explosion, Sasha.. What the hell happened?'**_ he wondered as he stood up, and then fell onto the ground and panted. _**'I'm seriously, out of, energy'**_ he whispered as he looked around for a place to rest. _**'Can't just leave them here'**_ he said as he lifted them up one by one and took them underneath a large tree nearby. Reaper fell onto the ground and laid back on the tree, recovering from the explosion. _ **'Just how big was that thing?'**_ he wondered as he looked at the others, who were completely knocked out cold. _**'Can't.. Do much.. Don't have time either, if I don't act fast, they'll be gone for good'**_ he said as he tried to stand up. Reaper collapsed with his failed attempt yet again and punched his fist onto the ground. _**'Damn it! If only there was a frickin power source nearby!'**_ he yelled out of misery. Moments had passed as he began to regenerate after the exposure to black tar had started to wear of. Reaper acknowledged this and stood up, but only a mere fraction of his strenghth had returned. _ **'Can't do shit while I'm like this, gotta find something I could drain of'**_ he said as he walked around. His wait came to an end as he spotted a vulcan sitting all by itself. Reaper aimed at the Vulcan's face and shot a skull bolt at it. The vulcan was knocked out cold by the attack and Reaper quickly sprinted towards the fallen Vulcan. He quickly began to bio-leech it and regained his strength. _**'Ah, feels a lot better'**_ explained Reaper as he looked at his arms. _**'No time to waste'**_ he said as he sprinted towards the tree where he left his team mates.

'Can you please walk faster?' asked Kagura, complaining about Jen's lack of pace. 'I'm trying, jeez don't you think we should have stopped at the magic library?' asked Jen as she followed her. _ **'No, I feel they're closeby, I can sense it'**_ she answered with a determined look as she kept her eyes wide open and looked around. _**'How can you be so sure?'**_ asked Jen as she didn't understand a thing. _**'Well, I never question my instintcs'**_ replied Kagura. A few seconds later, they spot 3 people under a tree who were knocked out cold. _**'We gotta help them!'**_ yelled Jen as she sprinted towards them. _**'Wait!'**_ yelled Kagura in anticipation, then followed her quickly. Jen tried to pick up one of the three members and was completely shocked after she looked at the stranger's face. _ **'It's him..'**_ she whispered as she let go of her face. Kagura caught up to her and was dumbstruck upon what she saw.

' _ **Jellal!'**_ she yelled as she held her nemesis sword and was about to break it's seal.

 _Hey everyone, feels good to be back, delayed by a day, so apologies. Anyways it's gonna be regular from here on so hope you all are ready for it!_


	10. Chapter 10 : Kagura's Vengeance

' _ **Jellal!'**_ yelled Kagura as she was about to break the seal of her nemesis sword and slash through Jellal's throat. Jen watched close-by and stared deeply into Kagura's hate-filled eyes as she was about to kill the one person she despised so much. ***slash*** , sound of a sharp metal piercing through something echoed across the forest. Jen's eyes were wide open as she looked up to see Reaper standing with the sword piercing his arm. _**'What do you think you're doing?'**_ yelled Reaper as he kicked Kagura away from his fallen team mates and stared at Jen. Drops of sweat began to fall from Jen as she looked at her biggest nightmare, right in front of her. _**'No, now is not the time to panic, I must end this once and for all!'**_ she thought as she stood up, partially shivering and further attempted to punch Reaper, who blocked her attack with his bare hands. 'I know you, you're that girl from before!' yelled Reaper as he shot an alpha bolt with his single hand and kicked Jen towards Kagura. Reaper gently removed the sword from his right hand and threw it towards Kagura. _**'I suggest you leave before things get ugly'**_ taunted Reaper as he turned around and looked at his team mates. Kagura narrowed her eyelids in anger and pounced at Reaper with immense speed. _**'Do not turn your back on me! I don't care who you are, if you get in my way I will eliminate you!'**_ she yelled at the top of her voice as she stomped Reaper on the ground and pinned him down with her feet. Kagura's anger didn't halt as she drew out her sword and stabbed Reaper on his back. 'Lady Kagura! Look out!' yelled Jen. Reaper began to generate an aura of lightning around himself, zapping Kagura as she held her sword. _**'Kagura!'**_ exclaimed Jen as she ran to her aid. Reaper stood up and took out Kagura's sword and again tossed it to her. 'Listen lady, I don't have time for this, we're in the middle of something bigger than you and past, so back off before I cut loose' warned Reaper as he began to regenerate his wounds. _**'I do not tolerate threats from low life scum like you'**_ replied Kagura as she took her sword and dashed towards Reaper. He immediately used his firebird strike, aimed at Kagura, who quickly wielded her sword and slashed through Reaper, canceling his attack. _**'You do not bleed, you're not human are you?'**_ said Kagura as she turned around and stared at Reaper, who was on the ground recovering. ***Damn it, that Vulcan didn't give me enough juice, this chick ain't playing around either, I might as well be done for this time***

' _ **Hey dad! I'm gonna go to the magic library to train with Ursa this afternoon!'**_ exclaimed Romeo as he entered the guild hall. _**'Is that so? Well I see you two have grown quite a lot'**_ replied Macao with a smile. _ **'Especially you Ursa, I remember when you first came here, you've come a long way since then. It's nice to see the spirit burning within you'**_ he added as he patted her shoulder. _**'Oh, it's nothing, I just wanna be like him thats all'**_ she replied. _**'Be like who?'**_ asked Romeo. _**'Cole McGrath'**_ she replied with a smile. _**'Oh.. Wait you knew him?'**_ asked Romeo who was clearly unaware of a few things. _**'I learned a lot from him before, he taught me what it means, to make the right choices.'**_ she replied. _**'Wait, let's not get all philosophical here, I'm asking if you knew him personally, like Natsu and the others described about him.'**_ he questioned again. _**'Well..'**_ (Ursa recalls the moment she had dinner with him in a restaurant 6 years ago) _ **'He didn't open up much with me, but he was the one who saved my life, twice'**_ she replied. _ **'I'd wanna see him use his magic any day, someone rumored his lightning to be stronger than Laxus's, I mean, that's crazy!'**_ yelled Romeo. _ **'I don't know much about Laxus, but Cole's power was definitely something'**_ she replied. _**'Definitely something indeed, but one day, you'll reach to that point kid, I can already see his shadow in you'**_ thought Master Macao as he looked at her talking to Romeo.

Reaper stood up with his body regenerated. He stared at Kagura and Jen in anger as he gathered red lightning around his right arm. _**'I warned you two before, but what did I get in return? A sucker punch! Oh you two are gonna regret pissing me off!'**_ yelled Reaper as he repeatedly shot alpha bolts at both of them. _**'Jen! Get to safety, this one's mine!'**_ yelled Kagura as she deflected a few bolts with her sword and began running towards Reaper. Jen nodded and observed from a distance as Kagura grew closer towards Reaper. He grinned as Kagura stepped right in front and used his punch blast to knock her back. Reaper fired a tripwire rocket as Kagura attempted to recover mid-air. _**'Look out!'**_ yelled Jen as she warned about the wire, Kagura noted and jumped up, dodging the rocket and then landed on the ground. Kagura bursted towards Reaper once again and as Reaper prepared to defend, Kagura lowered her gravity using her gravity change magic and launched herself airborne. ***How the hell did she jump that high?*** Reaper looked up and fired a couple of alpha bolts in desperation. Kagura deflected and slammed her sword towards Reaper, who blocked her attack using his Gigawatt blades. _**'What the hell is with you!'**_ yelled Reaper as he punched her and then knocked her back with an alpha rocket. Kagura recovered and gave a stare as she pointed her sword at Reaper. _ **'Jen told me all about you, you're a power hungry monster who needs to be stopped at all cost. Once I'm finished with you I'll be able to finish off what I have been working all these years for'**_ replied Kagura. _**'Can't say much about Jen, but that was a long time ago, I don't have time for you and your thing with Jellal, right now I have only one way of finding a way back and if you'll come in my way..'**_ said Reaper as he clenched his fist. _**'So be it!'**_ he added in a loud tone as he fired a napalm rocket at Kagura. Kagura tried to deflect the attack with her sword, but the rocket exploded on contact, releasing suffocating gas, to which Kagura let her guard down. Reaper lifted a rock with his kinetic pulse. _ **'Special delivery!'**_ he yelled as he threw it towards her, who took the hit head on and was knocked away. _**'I won't lose!'**_ she yelled as she recoved mid air with her eyes wide open and bursted towards Reaper. _**'You don't learn do you?'**_ he taunted as he attempted to fire another napalm rocket. Kagura was quick enough to dodge his attack and slashed her sword right through his body. Reaper held himself as he began to regenerate. _**'I don't think so!'**_ yelled Kagura as she rapidly slashed through Reaper's body. _**'This is how it ends'**_ she exclaimed as she slashed through him. Reaper fell down to the ground with his body not being able to regenerate due to the lack of energy. _**'It's over'**_ mumbled Kagura as she looked at Reaper lying on the ground and started walking towards Jellal.

' _ **She did it'**_ mumbled Jen in tears as she watched Kagura walking towards her. _**'I knew she could take him down'**_ she added as she walked towards her. _**'Calm down Jen, we're not finished yet'**_ said Kagura as she looked at the knocked out Jellal. _**'Lady Kagura, you took down Reaper, even the strongest of Fairy Tail had a tough time dealing with him.. I guess you're definitely the best'**_ she said as she praised her victory. _**'He did gave me a tough fight, but all that matters now is this moment. Jellal, it's time I end this once, and for all'**_ said Kagura as she lifted him up.

' _ **Not...So..Fast'**_ yelled a demonic, unfamiliar voice. Kagura and Jen turned around and were completely shocked to see Reaper standing. _**'Un,,,belie..vable'**_ mumbled Jen as she looked at Reaper. A black aura began to cover his body, the trident tattoo began to glow in a crimson red color. Black lightning covered his arms and shaped wings around his back. Kagura took guard and launched herself airborne using her gravity change magic. Reaper flew towards her with great speed and punched her on her belly. _**'Take this!'**_ he yelled as he kicked her to the ground and fired a pulse of black lightning aimed at her. Kagura recovered mid air and landed on the ground, but looked up to see a pulse of black lightning rushing down towards her. She aimed her sword towards it in an attempt to deflect it, but screamed in pain as she was unsuccessful. Reaper grinned as she was blown away, he flew towards her and fired hundreds of double grenades at her. Kagura barely managed to keep herself standing, could not walk herself out of this one. She could barely stand as Reaper ended his onslaught and landed on the ground. Jen rushed towards Reaper in desperation. _**'I won't let you hurt her!'**_ she yelled as she attempted to punched him. Reaper used his punched blast by a single hand to knock her away as he walked towards Kagura. He picked up Kagura's sword as Kagura stared into his crimson red eyes. Reaper lifted the sword and swung it hard. ***Slash*** a noise similar to the one earlier echoed through the forest one again. Kagura opened her eyes to see her sword anchored on the ground right next to her face. Reaper extended his hand towards her, she nodded and grabbed his hand. As she stood up, Reaper's wings began to disintegrate, the dark aura around him began to fade away. _**'He... He spared her?'**_ wondered Jen as she looked at Reaper. _**'I may not know what you have against Jellal, but I'm saying this again, leave'**_ said Reaper as he began to walk towards his team mates. Kagura held her sword and nodded. _**'Let's go Jen, we can't do much here'**_ she said as she began to walk away. _ **'But I warn you..'**_ she said as she halted, Reaper halted at the same time and listened to what she had to say. _**'I'm not done with Jellal, and from now on, Reaper, you've made a great foe'**_ she said.

' _ **I didn't want anything personal against you in the first place, but since you're all too serious about it, I can't say anything more'**_ replied Reaper. _**'Wait..'**_ said Jen in a low tone, Reaper halted and turned around to see her standing right next to him. _**'What do you want?'**_ he asked. _**'Nothing, it's just, strange you spared her life'**_ she replied. _**'Not really in the mood to answer your questions so get lost'**_ replied Reaper. Jen nodded and began following Kagura. Reaper walked towards his team mates and was surprised to see their eyes wide open. _**'Oh no..'**_ he mumbled as he watched their lips move. _ **'Long.. Live.. Zeref'**_ each of them began chanting in a robot like manner. ***I'm too late*.** _ **'Snap out of it!'**_ he yelled as she used his punch blast to knock them away. They kept standing up, chanting those words in order. ***I can't do anything now, gotta get the hell out of here*** Reaper looked around and then found a cave, he lured all three of them inside and then used his firebird strike to get himself out. He then used his kinetic pulse to lift a rock and seal the exit of the cave. ***What the hell do I do now?*** he thought as he was walking away.

Reaper walked across the forest for a couple of hours and then came across a river. As he approached it, he was surprised to see it contaminated with black tar. _**'Oh no, if this river ends up in the mainlands, everyone will get infected'**_ he thought as he looked at the stream of water flowing through the forest. _ **'I need to stop Zeref'**_ he whispered as he began walking away from the spot.

' _ **He was stronger than before'**_ whispered Jen as she and Kagura walked across the forest. _**'That lightning was dark magic in it's purest form'**_ added Kagura as she recalled Reaper firing black lightning at her. _ **'He did look like he had to do something important, what do you think it might be?'**_ asked Jen. _ **'These things don't bother me, what matters now is I have to train harder than ever before, to stand a chance against him'**_ she replied as she approached a stream of water. She sat down and drank a bit of it. _ **'No thanks, I'm not that thirsty'**_ replied Jen as she sat on the ground. Suddenly, Kagura fell on the ground and held her head in pain as she struggled to stand up. _**'Lady Kagura! What's wrong?'**_ asked Jen as she held her. _**'The water, it's..'**_ she replied as she stopped talking all of the sudden. Jen looked at the water and was surprised to see bits of black tar within it. _**'It's contaminated... With... The holy water of Zeref! That's what Crime Sorciere wanted to know about!'**_ she exclaimed as she stood up. _ **'Long live.. Zeref'**_ said Kagura, which surprised Jen. She began to run away from her as fast as she could. While Kagura chased her.

 ***Where did I get this new power from*** wondered Reaper as he looked at the trident mark on his chest.

* * *

 _Small delay, was travelling, regularity from here on~_


	11. Chapter 11 : Gratitude

***Where did I get this power from?*** pondered Reaper as he walked across the forest floor. _ **'Gah, it doesn't matter, gotta find Zeref before it's too late'**_. Reaper left the area in quick succession as he walked away from the river. Meanwhile, at a distance not so far from where he was, Jen was being chased by a possessed Kagura. _**'Damn it, I need to get rid of her somehow!'**_ she said as she sprinted in circles. Kagura eventually lost track of her and halted, searching for her. Jen hid herself on top of a tree and panted as she watched Kagura look around for her. Kagura walked away from the scene, as if nothing had happened. _ **'Long..Live..Zeref!'**_ she chanted as she walked away. Jen climbed down and began to examine the river. ' _ **The drops are getting bigger and bigger, this is bad'**_ she mumbled as she bent and had a look of it. _**'I better get to the magic library and start finding whatever I can to stop it'**_ she thought as she walked away.

' _ **Alright, I'm headed to the magic library!'**_ exclaimed Ursa as she stood near the guild's entrance. _**'Wait for me!'**_ yelled Romeo as he sprinted towards her. _ **'Alright you two, you better be back within 8 days'**_ said Master Macao with a smile. ' _ **Oh and don't worry about us, we'll be fine'**_ he added. Ursa looked at the other guild members and nodded. _**'Alright, I'll be back soon'**_ she replied as she opened the door. Romeo followed Ursa as she walked across the busy streets. _ **'How far is the library again?'**_ asked Romeo curiously. _**'It will take 4 hours from here'**_ she replied. _**'Awhh man, I hate traveling'**_ he groaned. _ **'But don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to train once we're there'**_ replied Ursa. _**'You're right, and I can't wait!'**_ exclaimed Romeo in excitement.

Reaper walked across the woods and sat down near a tree for a while. _**'I don't have enough energy, guess the effects from the black tar messed up my regeneration'**_ he mumbled as he held his chest and saw a scar. A flash back of Kagura slicing through his body comes into his mind. ***I would have been a goner if it wasn't for this***. Reaper looks at the trident mark inscribed on his chest. ***Whatever the hell this thing is*** , after a short while Reaper passed out on the forest floor.

' _ **I better hurry, who knows what's in stake here, and without any way to warn other people about the contamination, we'll all fall victims to this'**_ thought Jen as she approached the magic library. She quickly entered and slammed the door shut, after which she panted and fell on her knees. _ **'I have to know what's really going on'**_ she mumbled as she got up and began searching across the books related to Zeref. As hours passed by, she couldn't even find a clue related to what she searched for. _**'Oh god it's pointless'**_ she mumbled as she kept a book back on the bookshelf. Jen looked out of the window to see Ursa and Romeo coming at the library. _**'What are they doing here?'**_ she said as she walked towards the entrance. _**'Jen! It's soo good to see you again!'**_ greeted Ursa as she hugged her. _**'Uh, yeah Ursa, but what are you doing here?'**_ asked Jen with a confused tone. _**'I thought I'd stop by and bring Romeo with me so he could learn a few things from you'**_ she replied. _**'Romeo?'**_ mumbled Jen as she stared at him. Romeo was clueless about what was going on. _**'You two better leave now'**_ said Jen as she turned around and started walking away. _**'But.. We just got here..'**_ replied Ursa. _**'Aren't you gonna train us?'**_ added Romeo. _**'I don't have time for that'**_ she replied with a slightly louder tone. _**'Jen? What's wrong?'**_ questioned Ursa. _**'Listen, I don't have time to explain what's going on, but you two need to bail out, right here, right now!'**_ she replied as she pointed at the exit. _ **'Well I'm not leaving until I know what's really going on'**_ stated Ursa as she folded her arms and stood still. _**'Ursa please, don't make me..'**_ said Jen, after which she was interrupted by Ursa, who generated a lightening aura around her. _**'Make you what?'**_ she replied keeping her body still. Jen looked at her then sat on the ground as a form of submission. She took a deep breath as Ursa and Romeo sat along. _**'The black water of Zeref'**_ she said. _**'What's that?'**_ asked Ursa. _**'It's a liquid capable of mind control magic, I thought it was a joke, but I saw it work on Kagura'**_ she replied. _**'Kagura?'**_ further asked Ursa. _ **'Strongest one of the guild, right now as we speak, thousands, if not, millions are being infected by the second. The main water supply had been hijacked by who knows what. The strongest wizards are under mind control, there's no way we can stop it now.'**_ she replied.

Ursa's eyes lit up after Jen's remark. _**'No.. The guild hall.. I gotta warn everyone about this!'**_ she yelled as she stood up and started running towards the exit. _**'Ursa no! It's too late!'**_ yelled Jen as she stood up. _**'Come on! We gotta stop her!'**_ yelled Romeo as he got up and started chasing her. Ursa ran across the woods swiftly while being chased by Romeo and Jen, when all of the sudden, they came across a nearby town. _**'Ursa stop, we don't wanna get caught up in that'**_ said Jen. _**'This town, I have to warn the people or else'**_ she replied as she sprinted towards the epicenter of the town and was surprised no one was to be found. _**'That's strange, I could have sworn I saw a lot of people here on my way to the library'**_ said Ursa as she kept a keen eye and looked around. _ **'I'm telling you, we better leave now, It's too late'**_ said Jen as she caught hold of her hand. _ **'Hey, where's Romeo?'**_ asked Ursa. Jen was surprised to see him not being nearby. _**'Hey guys! Over here!'**_ yelled Romeo from a distance. Ursa and Jen walked towards him as he stood near a couple of bodies. _ **'What's that thing over there?'**_ asked Romeo as he was about to touch a black blob on one of the bodies. _**'Don't touch!'**_ yelled Jen as she slapped his hand. All of the sudden, one of the bodies caught hold of Romeo's hand and poured down black tar all over his body. _**'Long live Zeref!'**_ yelled the body before Ursa shot it out of Refex. _**'Romeo! Are you alright!'**_ yelled Ursa as she attempted to look at his hand. _**'No no no, don't touch'**_ said Romeo as he moved away. _**'But.. Romeo..'**_ said Ursa with tears coming out of her eyes. _**'I'll.. Be... Fine..'**_ he said as he fell on the ground. More and more infected began to surround the area as seconds passed by. _ **'Long.. Live.. Zeref!'**_ echoed the voices of the infected through the streets. _**'We gotta go Ursa! Now!'**_ yelled Jen as she grabbed Ursa. Ursa looked at Romeo who gave a thumbs up seconds before he lost control over his body.

 **[** _'You don't need to think about anything Reaper'_ said a voice familiar to him. Reaper opened his eyes to see himself inside of a giant palace made out of ice, with a man standing right near the windows. _'Oh, it's you'_ said Reaper as he stood up. _'I see you've activated the power I've given you'_ said the Man, after which the trident on Reaper's chest began to glow. _'You.. You gave it to me?'_ asked Reaper curiously. _'Can't you be more grateful? After all it's power what you seek?'_ said the man. _'I don't care about power, all I want now is a way to get back, and face him again'_ replied Reaper. _'Well you know where to find me. I have all the answers you seek'_ said the man as he turned around and revealed himself as Zeref. Reaper grunted and fired an alpha rocket which caused a large explosion]

Reaper wakes up with a small headache. _ **'What the hell was that?'**_ he thought as he held his hand against his head. _'Isn't unlimited power what you seek'_ a voice echoed through his mind. _**'Zeref, he gave this to me'**_ mumbled Reaper as he stood up and looked at the trident mark on his chest. ***He recalls the moment he tried to Bio leech Zeref, which caused a violent surge of black lightening around him*** _**'Of course'**_ said Reaper as he flexed his body. _**'Well, I guess my energy is rejuvenated, and my regeneration is back'**_ he said as he fired a couple of bolts into the sky. _**'A castle made out of ice, now where in hell would I find that?'**_ said Reaper as he looked around. After a few minutes of thinking, he gets a flashback of him passing by the magic library. _**'The library, of course!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he started walking away.

' _ **Jen we need to save him!'**_ said Ursa as she attempted to free herself from Jen's grip _ **. 'It's too late for that'**_ replied Jen as she kicked an infected away from her path and continued running. Ursa nodded and began to follow her, shooting the infected with bolts of lightning. _**'Where are we supposed to go?'**_ asked Ursa curiously. _**'To the library!'**_ replied Jen. _**'What are we gonna do over there?'**_ asked Ursa. _**'We'll figure out something when we reach'**_ replied Jen as they sprinted away from the town. The duo sat down to catch their breaths as they watched the town from a distance. _ **'It's all gone, Fairy tail.. And now Romeo'**_ whispered Ursa with tears falling out of her eyes. Jen looked at her and patted her shoulder. _ **'Hey, don't you worry, we'll figure out a way eventually, and when we're done, we'll find your Fairy Tail members too, so loosen up'**_ said Jen as she wiped the tears off Ursa's cheeks. Ursa grinned and kept her head on Jen's shoulder. _**'I still remember when you were Blaze'**_ said Ursa, which lit up Jen's eyes. _ **'I bet I could have been more useful than I am right now, even Kagura would have agreed to it'**_ she replied. Suddenly, a sword pierced through Jen's stomach, which lit up both Jen and Ursa's eyes. _ **'Jen?! No!'**_ yelled Ursa as she stood up and looked behind to see a possessed Kagura standing right in front of her. Kagura took her blade out and exclaimed _**'Long live Zeref'**_. _**'Ursa.. Listen to me.. You gotta.. Get the hell out.. Of here..'**_ said Jen while she struggled to stand up. _ **'Jen no! I can't just leave you like this!'**_ said Ursa as she held her. _**'Just listen to me! Don't argue! Run away while you still can!'**_ added Jen as she grabbed Kagura and held her tight. _ **'Run!'**_ she yelled once again as black tar began to spread within her body. _**'Oh I'm not gonna become another slave, not again!'**_ she yelled as she punched Kagura, who struck her by the sword around her torso out of reflex. Ursa watched as Jen fell onto the ground. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as she sprinted away from them. _ **'Goodbye.. Kid'**_ whispered Jen as she lied in a pool of blood with her memories flashing through her minds. _ **'Ms. Blaze, are you sure you're evil?'**_ said a young Ursa in her flashback. Jen smiled as she took her last breath and said _ **'I guess I'll be joining you soon frosty'**_. Kagura turned around and saw no one nearby. She carried on forward like a mindless robot.

Ursa sprinted across the woods as tears fell off her cheeks. She then tripped and fell on the ground. _ **'Jen..'**_ she mumbled as she couldn't hold her tears anymore. _ **'I.. I'm so weak.. I couldn't protect anyone'**_ she said as she tried to get up. She held herself against the cold winds as twilight faded. Storm clouds began to gather and it started drizzling _**'I better get to the library fast'**_ she thought as she continued sprinting towards it. As she reached, the rain became heavier and the winds were fierce. She entered and slammed the door shut, locking it from the inside. She panted as she attempted to dry herself and lied on the ground as thunderclaps rocked the entire area.

' _ **Great, just what I needed, it's raining'**_ groaned Reaper as he carefully moved under the trees to avoid getting wet. _**'Where the hell is that place?'**_ he thought as he shot a fireball into the sky in an attempt to illuminate the area. The fireball quickly extinguished before exploding, making him angrier than before. _**'Wait a minute.. It's raining, so I just gotta do this!'**_ he yelled as a bright red lightning struck down on him. The lightning illuminated the ground and the entire night sky around him. Ursa who was lying down, was surprised by the intensity of lightning as she looked out of her window. Reaper spotted the library and walked towards it. Ursa was still staring outside, when suddenly she heard rumbles from the door she sealed. ***Damn it, it's locked*** said Reaper as he tried to push the door open. _**'Hello? Who is outside?'**_ said Ursa as she walked towards the entrance.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Trinity Awakened

' _ **Hello?'**_ asked Ursa as she proceeded to open the door. As the door handle shifted it's position, and the door opened ever the slightest, she peeped out to see a man with a skull facepaint standing, with water dripping around his nose due to the rain. _**'Open up, I don't have all day'**_ said Reaper as he placed his hand on the door. _ **'That voice!'**_ said Ursa with her eyes widened. _ **'You.. You're.. Who are you?'**_ she asked as she completely opened the door. _**'Don't need to answer any questions, just need to find something on monuments.'**_ he replied as he stepped in. Ursa didn't respond as she kept staring, Reaper closed the door and walked around, while Ursa followed her. 'Hey, what's your name?' asked Ursa as Reaper looked around a few books. _**'It's Reaper'**_ he replied. Ursa didn't respond to his answer and stood still for a while, she started shivering as thoughts began to flood her mind. _**'You.. You're the one who killed Cole'**_ she said as she shot a lightning bolt at his face. Reaper took the attack head on and was knocked back onto the wall. _ **'What's your deal?'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he stood up in anger. _**'I won't let his sacrifice go in vain, I'll send you back where you belong!'**_ yelled Ursa as she fired lightning darts at him. Reaper just stood still and tanked the attack by absorbing the incoming lightning. _ **'Listen kid, I don't really wanna fight you, I don't have time for this'**_ he said as he started running towards her. _**'And why should I trust you?!'**_ exclaimed Ursa as she created two daggers out of lightning using her embodiment magic and advanced. Reaper used his firebird strike to close in, Ursa jumped and dodged the attack, kicking him and pinning him down as she landed on his back. *How did she manage to dodge like that*. Reaper covered his body with lightning, seconds before Ursa was about to stab him. Ursa rolled back and stood up, pointing her daggers with her eyes staring right at Reaper. _**'Look if you really wanna fight me, now is not the time, but since you're pissing me off, let me show you something'**_ said Reaper as he spread his arms. _**'Wh.. What are you doing?'**_ asked Ursa as the ground began to shake. Sparks of red lightning began to burst around Reaper as his body started levitating. Ursa attempted to shoot a bolt, but fell onto the ground out of fear. _ **'If you really want to fight me then I'm ready!'**_ yelled Reaper, followed by a loud thunderclap, which intimidated her.

' _ **Please.. Stop'**_ she said as she lied on the ground. Reaper nodded and landed on the ground. _**'I told you before kid, but I'm glad you obliged'**_ he said as he cracked his knuckles and resumed his search. Ursa looked at her hands and began to weep. _ **'Why don't you just kill me'**_ she said, which caught the attention of Reaper. He turned around to see Ursa lying on the ground with tears flowing down her eyes. _ **'There's no point in killing you'**_ he replied. _**'There's no point in living either'**_ she said, which lit up his eyes. _**'Why would u say that'**_ asked Reaper as he approached her. Ursa looked up to see him standing right in front of her. A mirror image of Cole came into her mind as she kept looking. _ **'I lost my cousin, my family, my guild, my friends, I lost everything. I don't see a point of living now. Even my mentor, Jen, is dead now'**_ she said. _**'Jen.. You mean.. Blaze?'**_ asked Reaper. _**'Yes..'**_ she replied. Reaper kept looking at her for a while, and eventually, a mirror image of a young Ursa came into his mind. _ **'Ur..sa?'**_ he said, which immediately caught her attention. _**'You.. You're all grown up'**_ he said. _ **'C..Cole?'**_ she asked. Reaper turned around as she looked at him with tears. _ **'I'm not Cole, I may talk like him, have the same powers, but I'm still not him'**_ he said as he began to walk away. _**'That's okay, If you won't kill me, I'll just keep myself alive here, till I die eventually'**_ she said as she lied on the ground. ***I can't believe she's that same kid from before***. _**'What are you planning to do? Finding a way to get out of here while the place turns into a wasteland?'**_ asked Ursa as Reaper inspected a book. _**'I'm gonna find Zeref and stop him'**_ he replied. Ursa didn't respond for a few seconds, then eventually spoke out. _**'Why would you risk your life to save this place?'**_ she asked. _**'Might as well be the only way to get back'**_ he replied as he spotted a book.

' _ **Everyone, this is an emergency, all the citizens of Magnolia have been infected with some mind control magic'**_ yelled Macao within the guild hall. _**'So we're the only ones alive, I suggest we evacuate, before..'**_ he said, before being interrupted by the guild door breaking open, followed by a horde of infected walking into the hall. _**'LONG LIVE ZEREF'**_ they chanted in unison as a couple of them threw black tar at the remaining guild members. _**'Damn it, it's too late. Wherever you are kids, I hope you're fine'**_ said Macao soon after which he got up and started to resist by fighting them off one by one. Eventually, the black tar managed to get hold of him.

' _ **Aha, here we go, the snow castle of the dragon king or whatever'**_ he said as he read the book title. _**'What is that'**_ she asked him curiously. _**'My next destination'**_ he replied. _**'That's a legend'**_ she said as she took the book from his hands and began to look around. _ **'A legend maybe, but it's the only thing which supports my evidence'**_ he replied as he took the book from her and looked into it. _ **'Don't see a map anywhere'**_ he said as he scattered the pages and searched. Suddenly, a blank page caught his attention. _ **'But.. It's blank'**_ she said as she looked at it for herself. _**'I know,**_ he replied as he tore off the page, which surprised Ursa. _**'Hey, that's public property!'**_ she yelled. _**'I don't really care'**_ he replied as he looked at it and held it against the moonlight. Few letters began to reveal themselves as he observed. _**'Land.. Of Isvan'**_ he read out, soon after which his eyes lit up, remembering his previous journey to that frozen wasteland. _**'Oh boy, it's gonna be a long trip'**_ he said as he put the book back. _**'Land of Isvan?'**_ she asked curiously. _**'Isn't that like 3 days far from here?'**_ she added. _ **'Ugh, don't remind me'**_ he said as he looked outside of the window. _**'I'll be leaving first thing in the morning, this rain won't settle down'**_ he said as he sat against the wall. _**'Oh, alright'**_ she replied as he lied on the ground and closed her eyes.

As dawn broke, Ursa opened her eyes to see Reaper standing right in front of her. _**'You should come along, it's not safe here'**_ he said as he extended his hand to her. Ursa grabbed his hand and stood up. _**'Wh.. What's wrong? And how can I even help you? I mean, I don't want to be dead weight for you, you know. Just don't want.. To get in your way'**_ she replied. _ **'Look around you'**_ he said. Ursa turned her head around and was surprised to see half of the windows broken and the walls cracked. _**'Yeah, a whole bunch of the infected barged in, it's as if he knows my each move, trying to provoke me to do something'**_ he added. _**'Zeref?'**_ she asked. _**'Yeah, let's go kid, no point of staying here now'**_ he said as he opened the door. Ursa nodded and followed him, as the duo exited the library.

' _ **The one named Reaper has left the library, he's on his way to the castle'**_ said one of the right hand men of Zeref. _**'Everything is going according to plan, at long last, a new dawn will be inevitable, it's time for the world to know our true power, Isn't that right?'**_ said Zeref as he ordered a trio. _**'Yes master'**_ they replied. _**'Go forth my trinity, do not fail me, as you are, the devils of Zeref!'**_ The trio, who's faces were covered by an armor, had wings capable of fight, along with distinct marks on their chests.

Reaper and Ursa walked across the forest and then came across a grassland where the sat down for a while. _**'I don't need to rest, but you could use one'**_ he said as he sat on the ground alongside her. _**'I just hope everything will be better'**_ she said as she closed her eyes **. *Hope..*.** The duo continued their journey henceforth. At the end of the first day, they stopped by and rested. Reaper watched over as Ursa fell asleep easily. _**'Huh, the kid's gone through a lot, all grown up, and can use lightning now, kinda reminds me of myself, young, and confused'**_ mumbled Reaper as he kept his hand near the fire he set up at the camp.

' _ **Hey wake up, we don't have all day'**_ said Reaper as Ursa opened her eyelids to see him blocking the sun's rays on her. _**'Let's go'**_ he said as he turned around and continued walking. _**'Hey, do you have any plans, like how are you going to stop Zeref once you reach there?'**_ asked Ursa with anticipation. _**'I'm not the man with the plan, but all I know is that I go in, beat the crap out of him, force him to turn everyone back into normal, and get out'**_ he replied. _**'That's your plan?'**_ said Ursa with a tone of disappointment. _**'Pretty much, now let's get going'**_ he replied as the duo continued their journey. After a long perilous journey, filled with instances of minor chit chat and hunting, the duo reach the border of Isvan within 2 days. _**'It's going to be night soon, a snowstorm is frequent in this area so we have to find somewhere to spend the night'**_ said Reaper as he looked around. _**'Wait.. Something's coming.. Fast'**_ said Ursa as she stared at a moving object not far from where they stood. _**'Head down!'**_ yelled Reaper as he held her and ducked an incoming projectile. ***Oh man, I didn't expect company so soon***

' _ **You've got some nerve to get in my way'**_ said Reaper as he stood up. A gust of wind blew, soon after which two people stood out with their identities hidden. A man with a hard shell of armor along with a woman who wore the same, both had wings and the signature dark aura surrounded them as they walked. _**'The trinity has been awakened'**_ said one of them in a demonic voice. _**'You have nowhere to run, surrender now or die'**_ said the other who had a feminine voice. _**'The trinity? No..'**_ said Ursa which surprised Reaper. _**'What the heck is this trinity thing?'**_ asked Reaper with anger. _ **'The three devils of Zeref. The trinity; Typhon, Zamira and Azazel, they are said to be the strongest of his demons'**_ said Ursa as she sat down and started shivering in fear. _**'I only see two, so where's the third one?'**_ yelled Reaper as he started to back away and the two began to walk towards him. _ **'I.. I don't know!'**_ she replied as she stood up. _**'Okay punks you asked for it'**_ yelled Reaper as he began to surround himself with an aura of red lightning. _**'We have no choice, we must fight, no matter what!'**_ exclaimed Ursa as she did the same and gathered energy around her hands.

' _ **Mind telling me what you two want from us?'**_ said Reaper in an attempt to intimidate them. _**'We have nothing to do with that girl, our only orders is to eliminate you'**_ said one of them. _**'Oh, and you are?'**_ asked Reaper. _**'I am Typhon, and this is Zamira'**_ spoke out one of them. ***Great, now I gotta deal with some costume losers***. _**'Well you know what, you two are in my way and I don't like being interrupted, so here, take this!'**_ yelled Reaper as he bursted a pulse of lightning at both of them, knocking them back. _**'Ursa! Eyes wide open!'**_ yelled Reaper, alerting her as she looked around. Typhon recovered mid air and bursted in tremendous speed at the duo. He covered himself with a yellow aura as he punched Reaper and slammed him against a tree, followed by repeated punches on his chest. _**'Reaper! No!'**_ yelled Ursa, who suddenly jumped to dodge an attack from Zamira. _**'Stand still you insect, this won't hurt a bit!'**_ she said as she drew out her sword and charged towards Ursa with great speed. Reaper covered himself with lightning, electrocuting Typhon as he punched his chest. He then caught hold of his hand an gave a headbutt, strong enough to crack through the mask of his armor. Reaper then gathered energy around his arms and formed Gigawatt blades. _ **'Let's Dance!'**_ he exclaimed as he engaged Typhon in a fierce hand to hand combat.

Ursa repeatedly dodged Zamira's attacks as she moved swiftly. She then used her static shock to distract her, long enough for her to create a sword out of lightning using her embodiment magic. _**'Naive child, if you think you can best me in a sword-fight, you're dead wrong'**_ said Zamira as she held her sword and her wings stretched out. Ursa was determined to fight, she held her sword closely as she was about to charge in. _**'I wont lose!'**_ she yelled as she propelled herself forward


	13. Chapter 13 : Enter The Snow Castle

_**'Zamira, take care of the girl while I deal with this pest'** _ said Typhon out load as he charged his body. _ **'Understood'** _ replied Zamira as she drew out her sword. Reaper was surprised over what he saw. ***That sword, it's completely covered with dark energy, what kind of monsters are we dealing with*** _ **'Ursa, better stay close to me! You don't wanna fight her alone!'**_ yelled Reaper as he knocked back Typhon and sprinted towards her. _ **'We have some unfinished business Reaper'**_ taunted Typhon as he covered his body with a yellow aura and dashed towards him, intercepting both of them. _**'Look out!'**_ yelled Reaper, seconds before Typhon fired black energy orbs at both of them. Ursa jumped while Reaper stood still and tanked the attack. *What the hell, it's.. More powerful than I thought*. Reaper stood still, panting as he began to regenerate. *Those guys aren't playing here* Ursa shot a bolt at Typhon's head mid air, which did not affect him at all. _ **'No..'**_ she whispered as she landed and watched. Suddenly, Zamira bursted at both of them with immense speed, slashing her sword at them. Reaper blocked the attack with his gigawatt blades, but grunted in pain as the sword slashed through.

' _ **Static: Scatter shot!'**_ yelled Ursa, as she fired darts of lightning at the two, distracting them long enough for Reaper to recover. As the two dodged the attack, Reaper stood up and gathered energy around him. _**'Alright, let's do this! Ursa, take my lead!'**_ he yelled as he used his firebird strike to close into Typhon, who got knocked back. He recovered mid air and immediately blocked the counter attack from Zamira. _**'Now!'**_ yelled Reaper, signaling Ursa to fire. _**'Static : Pulsewave!'**_ she yelled, firing a large beam of lightening onto Zamira, which was powerful enough to knock her away from Reaper. 'Eat this!' yelled Reaper as he threw a napalm grenade at both of them. _**'Now! Give everything you got!'**_ he exclaimed as he called in a lightning bolt at their position. Ursa hesitated at first, then followed the attack by firing her lightning bolt continuously. Both of their attacks combined and created a bright flash of lightning, whiter than the snow around them. Ursa panted and fell on her knees as the attack subsided. _**'It's not over yet..'**_ whispered Reaper, which surprised her. Typhon and Zamira stood out with their masks cracked and their body armor shattered. _ **'It'll take a lot more than that to take us down Reaper, now then, it's time we end this fight'**_ said Zamira as she teleported herself behind him and stabbed him on his back. _**'Reaper no!'**_ she yelled as she watched and attempted to help him by firing a lightning bolt at her, only to be deflected by Typhon. _**'Ursa.. You.. Better get out of here...'**_ whispered Reaper as he grunted in pain. _**'But I'm not going to..'**_ she replied, only to get interrupted by Typhon's attack. Typhon struck her head with a powerful punch, knocking her out cold in an instant. Reaper's eyes lit up as he observed. _**'It's time to die..'**_ said Zamira as she drew out her sword from his body and was about to decapitate him, when suddenly, Reaper's body bursted in flames. Typhon and Zamira got knocked back as he began to transform into the beast. Reaper's eyes covered with bright flames as he looked onto both of them in anger. _**'That won't save you'**_ said Typhon as he covered himself with a yellow aura and bursted at Reaper, who didn't move a muscle and fired a large fireball onto his position. Typhon jumped to dodge his attack and was then suddenly frozen in mid air. _**'What's going on? Is this gravity magic?'**_ he said as his body levitated. _**'Not a problem'**_ replied Zamira as she cast a magic circle around her, but was unsuccessful to nullify it. _**'It's.. It's beyond my control'**_ she replied with hesitation. _**'Now Die!'**_ yelled Reaper in anger as he shot a huge wave of fire balls at the duo, who took the attack head on. As they fell on the ground, Reaper advanced with his body levitating, and lightning surrounding his body.

Reaper's body began to turn back to normal as his transformation began to wear out. _**'Damn it.. Only for a short while'**_ he mumbled to himself as he looked at his hands. He then diverted his attention to the knocked out Typhon and Zamira, who's masks and body armor got vaporized. _**'No way.. It's..'**_ said Reaper in shock as he looked at their identities. _ **'Jellal.. And Kagura'**_ he said out loud as they opened their eyes and stood up. _ **'We only live to serve Lord Zeref, my name is Typhon and the name Jellal does not exist'**_ he said as he stood up. Reaper smiled upon hearing those words. _ **'You find humor on his words, this will be your last laugh'**_ said Zamira/Kagura in anger, drawing out her sword. _**'Oh, let me get this straight, I for one, was warned by you, that I will become a slave to his whole, world domination crap. And look at you now..'**_ said Reaper while walking towards Jellal. _**'I only serve Zeref from here on, and nothing will ever change that'**_ he replied as he stood his ground. *Black Tar has completely taken over these two, only way to take them out is the source* _**'Well then, maybe this might change your mind'**_ said Reaper, after which he used his firebird strike to close in onto the two and grabbed both of their faces simultaneously. He began to bio leech both of them at the same time, gaining more and more energy. The trident marks began to vanish from their chests as he carried on. He then threw their bodies and fell onto the ground as a dark aura began to encircle him. Jellal and Kagura, knocked out cold, lied on the ground motionless. Reaper however, was still under the effect of the prolonged bio leech. *Damn it.. This energy.. It's.. It's too much!* _**'Fall into eternal darkness'**_ voices began to encircle his mind as he was on his knees. _ **'I .. Won't.. Be your. Slave!'**_ he yelled as he punched the ground in anger, and released the energy around him in the form of a blast. The blast knocked away Jellal and Kagura, and at the same time, it knocked away Ursa. Reaper stood up to see his body regenerated. _**'Alright, time to move ahead..'**_ he said as he looked around. _**'Ursa.. Oh no'**_ he said as he panicked and looked around to see Ursa's body lying on the ground. _ **'Ursa.. Wake up!'**_ he yelled as he grabbed her and checked her pulse. _ **She's alive, just needs a bit of juice.'**_ he said as he began to use his pulse heal on her.

As Reaper healed Ursa, she woke up to see Reaper standing right in front of him.. Suddenly he fell onto the ground as blue and red lightning began to surround him. _**'Reaper.. What's wrong!? Are you hurt?'**_ she asked in anticipation as she stood up. Reaper stood up and held his ground for a while. _**'Karma..'**_ he replied. _**'Karma?'**_ she asked curiously. _**'My deeds affect my powers'**_ he replied. _**'Blue lightning'**_ she whispered to herself as she watched him. *Something tells me staying 6 years under his energy, the iced shell, has changed everything*. _**'Let's get going, Zeref ain't far from here, stay behind me'**_ said Reaper as he started to walk. Ursa nodded and looked around, and was surprised to see Jellal and Kagura lying on the ground. _**'That's..Kagura.. She killed Jen'**_ said Ursa as tears began to roll from her cheeks. Reaper turned around and looked at Ursa for a while.. Then began to walk towards Kagura. _**'She killed Jen? Maybe it's time for some vengeance'**_ he said as he picked up her body. _**'What are you doing?'**_ she asked as she wiped her tears and looked at him. _**'I'll avenge her'**_ he replied as he charged his fist and lifted Kagura's body. _ **'Stop! It isn't her fault! She was possessed!'**_ yelled Ursa as she sprinted towards him. Reaper looked at her, then threw Kagura's body back at her. Ursa caught her body and put her on the ground. _**'You can't blame someone for something they didn't do'**_ she said as she looked at him. _**'If it was the same, then Fairy Tail would have abandoned Cole for what you did. You took control over his body and attacked the entire guild'**_ she said as she stood up. _**'He would have died if it wasn't for me..'**_ replied Reaper. _**'You're wrong, he's a lot stronger than you think. He has something that you don't'**_ said Ursa. _**'And what would that be?'**_ asked Reaper as he stared at her.

' _ **He has people who believe in him, you're just a ruthless monster, you don't care for this world or yours, you just want to find a way back that's all'**_ she answered in a slightly louder tone. Reaper charged his body in anger and clenched his fist. _**'I saved your life back there, and I expected some gratitude!'**_ he said as he tried to calm down. _**'I appreciate it, but I still can't forgive you, it's because of you he sacrificed himself to save this world, now that he's gone, and you're still here, he died for nothing'**_ she replied. _**'Listen lady, if I have anything personal, it's with him and him only, if you wanna make this personal, be my guest, but now's not the time! We gotta stop Zeref whether you like it or not.'**_ replied Reaper, after which he turned around and started walking. _**'All you ever cared about is going back,you're not like Cole and in fact, you'll never be'**_ she replied. _**'You're right..'**_ replied Reaper as he stood still. _ **'In fact, I don't even wanna think about being like him, I have my own ideas, my own set of rules. I'm only helping your god damn world because I have no other choice'**_ he added as he turned around and looked at her.

' _ **Listen kid, I don't wanna argue about which side I'm taking, right now, if you wanna help, come with me, and let's take down Zeref. Otherwise just stay out of my way, I'll take care of him myself'**_ said Reaper in a slightly louder tone. _**'I'll come with you, as if I have another choice'**_ she replied as she began to walk towards him. _**'Alright, he's not far ahead, we should be seeing a castle made out of ice sooner or later'**_ said Reaper as the two kept walking. After an hour, the two eventually spot a structure a midst the frozen wasteland. _**'That must be it, the Snow castle of the Dragon King'**_ said Ursa as she gazed on it for a while. The two approach the structure and as they approached it, the doors of the castle opened wide. _**'Didn't expect such a warm welcome'**_ said Reaper as he entered. Ursa hesitated at first, then followed him. The door slammed shut automatically as the duo entered into the castle. _**'Alright, Zeref! Come out! I've got a score to settle with you!'**_ yelled Reaper, making his voice echo across the corridors. _**'I've got a bad feeling about this'**_ said Ursa as she looked around. _ **'Just stay close, and don't let your guard down'**_ said Reaper. After a few minutes of walking, the two come across a dead end. _**'Great, no one's here'**_ said Reaper as he slammed the ground in anger. Suddenly, the ground cracked and gave way for the two to fall into the underground dungeon of the castle. Reaper caught hold of Ursa with his lightning tether and swung her away from the ground, as he fell onto the hard ice. Ursa however managed to land safely thanks to Reaper. _**'Are you alright?'**_ asked Ursa curiously as she walked towards him. Reaper stood up and held his chest as he looked around. _ **'Yeah, I've fallen from greater heights than this'**_ he replied as he held his ground.

 ***I sense a large number of infected nearby, what is this place?*** 'Look around you.. Said Reaper as he ignited his arm, illuminating the entire room partially. He revealed a large number of people infected with black tar, preserved in ice. _**'No way.. Are they even alive?'**_ asked Ursa curiously. _ **'You'd be surprised to what black tar can do'**_ replied Reaper as he looked around and found more and more bodies. Ursa walked around and placed her hand onto one slab.. Tears began to fall off her cheeks as she observed it carefully. _**'What's wrong?'**_ asked Reaper curiously. _**'Romeo..'**_ she mumbled as she looked at the slab with Romeo's body inside it. _ **'I'll get him out'**_ said Reaper as he charged his body. _**'Wait! Stop! You might end up hurting him! Let's just find Zeref'**_ she replied.

Suddenly, footsteps began to echo across the hall, torches on the wall began to ignite themselves. _**'Someone's coming'**_ said Reaper as he alerted himself. Ursa took her guard and looked around. _**'Well well, I was expecting you here'**_ said a voice familiar to Reaper. _**'It's you..'**_ said Reaper as he grunted in anger. _**'Ze..ref..'**_ whispered Ursa out of fear. _**'I'm surprised you managed to take down two of my.. Pawns'**_ said Zeref with a tone of amusement. _**'So that's how you wanna put it huh?'**_ asked Reaper out loud, catching Zeref's attention. _**'Pawns? I thought they're supposed to be the strongest of your devils, but they were just people I fought before'**_ said Reaper. _**'Indeed they are, The devil's of Zeref aren't individuals, they're a source of power, power you wouldn't imagine.'**_ he replied. _**'Well then, now that they're dealt with, it's time we take care of business personally'**_ said Reaper. _**'Maybe, but let me introduce you to Azazel'**_ said Zeref as he turned around. _**'Oh no.. The third Devil, Azazel, I completely forgot about him'**_ said Ursa. _ **'I don't care, let's just get this over with'**_ said Reaper as he began to charge his body. _ **'Your arrogance will lead to your downfall'**_ said Zeref as he sat on his throne. Suddenly, a man wearing a black armor with wings crashed onto the ground, knocking back Reaper and Ursa. _**'I am here for you, Master'**_ said the man in a Demonic voice.

' _ **Let's do this'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he charged himself and dashed towards Azazel.

* * *

 _I'm a terrible person for delaying the update, it's been over two weeks. Apologies for those who waited. The next chapters will come daily since I'll be free throughout so stay tuned ~ EvilCole_


	14. Chapter 14 : Fate

Reaper and Ursa had entered the snow castle after taking care of Typhon and Zamira, who were revealed to be Jellal and Kagura, directly under Zeref's control. However, little did they know the fact that Azazel, one of the three devils of Zeref, had not revealed himself till now. Azazel slammed onto the thick ice as he made his landing. Reaper charged his body and dashed towards him unleashing an all out attack.

' _ **My lord, I shall not disappoint you'**_ said Azazel as he braced himself. Reaper suddenly stopped and threw a rocket underneath himself to propel himself airborne. He then thunder dropped close to Azazel, breaking his defense. _ **'Take this!'**_ He yelled as he used his firebird strike to knock him away. Azazel took the hit and was stunned for a short time as he tried to hold his ground. _**'Still standing huh?'**_ Taunted Reaper as he cracked his knuckles. _**'You will face**_ _ **judgment'**_ replied Azazel as he lifted his arm. *I don't know what this guy's powers are, I better stay alert* Reaper looked around and didn't notice a hint of energy around him. _**'look underneath you!'**_ yelled Ursa from a distance after which Reaper alerted himself and rolled away from a magic circle. The circle detonated a few seconds later. _**'Damn it..what the hell is this?'**_ whispered Reaper as he looked above him and saw another circle. Reaper rolled over and dodged the attack, only to be interrupted by a swift uppercut by Azazel as he tried to stand. Reaper was airborne and had little time to react as he opened his eyes. Azazel opened his wings and flew right on top of him. _**'Darn you!'**_ yelled Reaper as he drew out his gigawatt blades and attempted to attack. Azazel dodged all of his attacks and held both of his arms. Reaper smiled and began to cover his body in lightning, forcing Azazel to let go of his hands. Reaper quickly recovered and punched his face. Ursa fired a lightning bolt soon after, knocking him away. _**'Huh.. Thanks kid.. But I'll take it from here.. Things just got personal'**_ said Reaper with a determined look as he began to cover his body with bright crimson lightning. Azazel stood up and dusted his armor. _ **'Any form of resistance is futile against the might of Zeref'**_ he taunted as he began to surround himself with a dark aura. _**'I've heard enough of your crap, it's time I show you real darkness'**_ said Reaper as he used his firebird strike to charge himself towards Azazel. Azazel drew out his wings and dashed right onto Reaper with his fist pointing right at him. The two collided, resulting in a wave of intense energy, knocking Ursa off her feet. Zeref watched from his throne and smiled as the two erupted. Their attacks canceled out and Reaper immediately used his napalm rocket to propel himself. _**'The sky is my element'**_ taunted Azazel as he drew out his wings and flew towards Reaper. _**'That's where you're wrong'**_ said Reaper as he lifted his arm, causing the fire from the napalm rocket below him ignite itself, creating a pillar of flames. As the attack faded. Reaper closed in with his lightning tether and delivered powerful blows onto him. Shattering his armor with each strike. None of this seemed to bother Zeref as he kept watching. _**'That attack won't be enough… There's something else that's keeping Azazel alive.. It must be him'**_ thought Ursa as she looked at Zeref.. She then gathered energy around her right arm and fired a lightning bolt aimed at his head. Zeref absorbed the incoming attack attack without even looking at it. _**'It would be wise of you to not provoke me'**_ he said as he looked at her with his bright red eyes glowing. Ursa took a few steps back and watched Reaper fight Azazel.

Reaper used his punch blast to knock back Azazel. _**'Why don't you just die?'**_ Yelled Reaper as he fired 5 alpha rockets simultaneously. Azazel stood up and tanked the entire attack, resulting in a huge explosion which rocked the entire castle. As the smoke cleared. Reaper took deep breaths for a short while, when all of the sudden he was held by his neck and choked. Ursa's eyes were lit up as she saw Azazel choking Reaper. She attempted to fire lightning bolts in order to save him, but her attacks vanished in thin air. _**'Do not interrupt this fight'**_ ordered Zeref as he lifted his arm. _**'No.. Reaper.. Come on..'**_ She yelled. Reaper's eyes lit up and he held Azazel's face. He began to release energy around his body, causing Azazel to shake him off. As he fell on his knees. He looked at Azazel, who was about to attack, when suddenly Ursa jumped in and delivered a swift kick onto his torso. _ **'Ursa.. What do you think you're doing?'**_ Yelled Reaper as he held his chest and stood up _ **. 'This fight won't end unless and until you take out Zeref. Don't worry about Azazel, I'll take care of him'**_ she said as she looked at him with a determined look. _ **'You dare intervene? I already warned you before child, now it's too late'**_ said Zeref as he stood up and fired dark energy orbs at her. Reaper stood in front of her and fired an alpha rocket to cancel out his attack.

' _ **Ursa, you sure you can handle him?'**_ said Reaper as he turned around and looked at her. _**'I'm confident'**_ she replied with a half smile on her face. Reaper was surprised at first, then nodded and began sprinting towards Zeref. _**'Begone!'**_ yelled Zeref as he lifted his hand, causing a pillar of dark magic to erupt beneath Reaper. Reaper jumped and used his firebird strike to evade the attack, closing in towards Zeref at the same time. He used his thunder drop as he closed in, causing Zeref to loosen his guard. _**'Remember what I said about unfinished business? It's time we end this dance'**_ said Reaper as he began to charge his entire body. _**'Master! I'm coming for you!'**_ yelled Azazel as he spread out his wings and was about to fly, when all of the sudden, chains made out of lightning wrapped one of his wings. He turned around to see Ursa pulling the chains. _**'Lightning embodiment? That's impossible'**_ he said as he attempted to fly. ' _ **You're not going anywhere!'**_ she yelled as she pulled the chains closer to herself, pinning down Azazel onto the ground. She then swung the chains as fast as she could, spinning him around the hall. _**'Take this!'**_ she yelled as she slammed him onto the floor. She panted as she looked at Azazel standing up from the attack. _ **'You have nothing to do with Zeref's plans, it would be wise for you to leave'**_ said Azazel. _**'I'm not going anywhere, if you want to get to your master you're gonna have to go through me first!'**_ she replied as she posed with her fighting stance.

' _ **You're making this hard for yourself Reaper'**_ said Zeref with a smile on his face as he began to surround himself with a dark aura. _**'You really think I'll be scared of you? Last time you got lucky, this time it won't be the same'**_ replied Reaper as he fired 4 alpha rockets simultaneously. _**'Easily diverged'**_ taunted Zeref as he created a shield out of thin air and blocked the entire attack without breaking a sweat. He then looked up to see Reaper lifting a giant slab of Ice with his kinetic pulse. _**'Special delivery!'**_ yelled Reaper as he threw the slab. He then used his lightning tether at the same time to hook up onto it. Zeref had little time to react, he then jumped to dodge the attack. He looked down to see the slab shattered, creating a huge mist, out of which Reaper emerged with a fist covered with bright Red lightning. Reaper punched Zeref's face and followed the attack by delivering repeated punches and kicks, ending the combo by using his punch blast to slam him against the ground and ending the assault by using his thunder drop right on top of him. But, seconds before he could deliver the blow, Zeref used his death predation. Stunning Reaper as he was airborne, he was in pain as he fell onto the ground. Zeref stood up as his wounds recovered and walked towards Reaper.

' _ **Very well then'**_ said Azazel as he bursted at Ursa, he flew at her with immense speed, but Ursa was sharp enough to detect his movements. She jumped as he was about to deliver a fierce punched and landed on top of him. _**'Daggers of Seth!'**_ she exclaimed as she created two lightning daggers on her hands and stabbed his back, piercing through the thick armor, causing him to stall and fall onto the ground. She jumped off as he fell and walked towards him as he recovered. _**'You will pay for that'**_ said Azazel as he lifted his arm. _ **'It's an energy blast, I must be careful'**_ she thought as she kept her eyes wide open, but didn't notice a thing nearby. Suddenly, Azazel bursted towards her and attempted to punch her. Ursa was quick enough to counter his attack and kicked him on his torso, shattering his armor. She then created the same chains of lightning and wrapped his entire body around it. Ursa panted and fell on her knees as she used up a lot of energy doing it. She had barely learned on how to use lightening embodiment so her efficiency at it was questionable. She then stood up to see Azazel break through her chains. _**'It'll take a lot more than mere chains to hold me'**_ said Azazel as he charged his fist and fired a pulse of dark magic. Ursa quickly created a shield made out of lightening to block out his attack. She kept bracing herself while Azazel walked towards her with the pulse beam aimed directly at her. He then punched her shield as he stood close to her. Ursa quickly jumped and dodged his second punch. She then fired a lightning bolt aimed directly at his head. The bolt managed to stun Azazel's entire body as he fell on his knees. _**'Now's my chance!'**_ she thought as she made a gauntlet out of lightning which covered her entire right fist. _**'Lightning embodiment : Gauntlet of Zeus!'**_ she yelled as she was about to punch Azazel. But, all of the sudden, Azazel caught hold of her arm. He choked her as he lifted her up. _**'You fool! You thought you could defeat me, the second strongest devil of Zeref?**_ It's time to die!' he yelled as he gathered dark energy around his other arm.

Reaper's eyes were lit up as he sensed a power spike nearby, he then got up and used his punch blast to knock back Zeref and turned around to see Azazel chocking Ursa. _**'Ursa! No!'**_ he yelled as he fired a huge alpha rocket at Azazel, only to be deflected by Zeref's magic. _**'It was bound to be her fate'**_ said Zeref with a smile _ **.**_ 'Reaper grunted with anger and used his giga punch to stun Zeref. He then lifted him up and charged his right fist with anger. _ **'Call of your buddy or you won't be living to see the end of this day!'**_ yelled Reaper with his body sparking continuously. Zeref could only laugh as he looked at Ursa. _**'What's so funny?'**_ yelled Reaper. _ **'Look..'**_ replied Zeref. Reaper could only turn to see Ursa having lost consciousness. Her eyes rolled up as Azazel let go of her. She fell onto the ground with her body not being able to move. Reaper watched as she lost consciousness of her body. He let go of Zeref and fell on his knees as he watched Ursa get knocked out cold. She took her final breath seconds before she turned around to see Reaper looking right at her and smiled. _**'No.. No no no no!'**_ yelled Reaper in anger as he called in a giant thunderbolt which shattered the roof of the castle. The bolt aimed directly on Azazel. Knocked him away from Ursa. He then charged himself and used his firebird strike to close in onto him. He used his hellfire missile to completely decimate Azazel's armor. Azazel stood up.. With his mask cracked and his wings upright. _**'I told you before, her fate was bound when she interrupted my plans, sadly it has come to this'**_ said Zeref as he lifted his finger. Azazel's body began regenerating itself and his armor was completely recovered.

' _ **What do you know about fate, you're just a coward who let's other people do your dirty work, what are you so afraid of Zeref?'**_ taunted Reaper in anger. _**'I could finish you off anytime I want, but where's the fun in that? I just want to toy with you that's all'**_ replied Zeref. _**'Toy with me, alright, here's something you can toy with!'**_ yelled Reaper as he called in another ionic storm aimed at Zeref. After the attack he could only watch Azazel standing right on top of him, with his armor damaged. _**'Amusing..'**_ said Zeref. Reaper suddenly fell on his knees as he looked at his arms. ***What the hell is going on?*** _**'Your energy is being drained as we speak, that was the whole point of toying with you Reaper, it's time for you to let go, you can't save this world, you're not a hero.'**_ said Zeref as he began to walk towards him. Reaper looked at the ground as he tried to stand up, when suddenly he was pinned to the ground by Azazel's foot. _**'You barely managed to save her, you brought her here so it's on your head. Admit it, you've failed, both here, and from where you belonged'**_ said Zeref as he bent himself and looked at Reaper.

' _ **No.. It's not.. Over yet..'**_ said Reaper as the trident symbol on his chest began to glow. He began to surround himself with a dark aura, which bursted seconds later, knocking away Azazel and Zeref. _ **'What's going on?'**_ asked Azazel as he stared at Reaper. Zeref could only smile as he watched Reaper transform his body. He began to unlock his devil mode as black lightning began to surround his entire body. The lightning then formed a thick armor followed by wings. He then levitated his body and sparks of black lightning began to flicker across his body.

' _ **You've crossed the line Zeref, I'll end this fight, right here, right now!'**_ said Reaper with a determined look. The moonlight of the night sky fell onto Ursa's hair through the giant hole, which sparkled it, which was a lot less compared to the fight which was about to go down.


	15. Chapter 15 : Reaper Mistress is Born

' _ **Prepare yourself'**_ said Reaper as his body began to unleash intense amount of dark energy. The trident mark on his chest began to glow as he charged his right fist in anger. _**'Take care of him for me'**_ ordered Zeref as he started to walk away. Azazel nodded with a determined look and stared right back at Reaper. He then spread out his wings and was about to attack, when all of the sudden his wings got snapped in half. He looked around and was surprised to see Reaper flying with immense speed. _**'Impressive..'**_ taunted Zeref as he sat on his throne and watched. _ **'I'll show you impressive'**_ said Reaper with anger as he lifted up Azazel and began to spin him around. He then tossed him at Zeref and fired a pulse of pure black lightning. Zeref smiled and stood up. He lifted his arm, causing Azazel to recover and tank the entire attack. Azazel's body was severely damaged after the burst. He fell onto the ground a short while after. _**'It's time Zeref'**_ said Reaper as black lightning started to quiver around him. He walked on the ice with his eyes glowing and his wings spread out. Zeref only gave a feint smile as he approached closer and closer. Reaper then immediately disappeared and then reappeared behind Zeref, punching him instantaneously, knocking him away. _**'Time to die!'**_ he yelled as he began to cover his body with dark flames and bursted onto Zeref with the attack, similar to his traditional firebird strike, but longer and deadlier. Zeref was knocked back further, he then recovered mid air and was instantaneously greeted by Reaper who flew right towards him. Reaper attempted to punch out Zeref but his attacks were blocked, the two got involved in an intense mid air hand to hand combat where each and everyone of their attacks got blocked and countered, releasing an immense amount of dark energy across the room. Reaper took advantage of his capability of flight and flew upwards. He then fired 5 hell-fire rockets at the same time, Zeref smiled as he raised his hand and created a wall made out of earth to block out his attack. Reaper flew right towards the wall with his fist aimed at the center of it. He landed a punch which released huge sparks of lightning across the room, shattering Zeref's defense. However, Zeref caugh hold of Reaper's arm as soon as Reaper managed to break through. He stared at Reaper and then tossed him away. Zeref followed the counter attack by calling in pillars of dark energy beneath Reaper as he recovered mid air.

Reaper stood still and absorbed the energy from Zeref's dark magic. He smiled as his attack faded and charged his entire body as he prepared for another attack. Zeref gave a smile soon after and then turned around and folded his arms. _ **'Why don't you give me your best shot?'**_ taunted Zeref. _ **'You asked for it..'**_ yelled out Reaper as he was about to call out an ionic storm at Zeref's position. As he folded his arms, flickers of Black lightning began to cover the night sky. Seconds before he could strike down, possibly the biggest ionic storm he had ever called upon, his body froze and fell onto the ground. Reaper could no longer control his own body. _**'What the hell is going on..'**_ yelled Reaper as he was completely paralyzed. _**'At long last, the four devils of Zeref have been assembled!'**_ yelled out Zeref as he turned around and exclaimed. _ **'Four.. I thought.. There were only.. 3'**_ said Reaper as his mouth was slowly entering the state of paralysis. _**'You've been a pawn this whole time..'**_ said Zeref as he spread out both of his arms. Seconds later, two people entered the castle from the roof, revealed to be Jellal and Kagura, followed by Azazel getting up, his body regenerated greatly soon after. The three stood in a line and bowed to Reaper as his body stood on it's own. _**'What the hell.. Is going on..'**_ said Reaper as he was completely in awe. _**'Don't you get it, you're their leader, Lucifer. I chose you because I believed no one else could suit this role better than you can'**_ said Zeref as he walked around him. _ **'The rage within you, the sheer power, and being merciless, you were wasting all of it'**_ added Zeref as he walked across the room. _**'If you think I'm gonna be your slave you..'**_ yelled Reaper seconds before which a masked sealed his face. ***I can't move.. I can't freakin move!*** _ **'I know you can hear me, my plan was to push you as much as I could, so I could force you to use the power I had given you'**_ said Zeref. Seconds later Jellal and Kagura's faces got covered with a mask. _**'It's time my armada, the time to rebuild the world we live in, in the name of Zeref!'**_ exclaimed Zeref while raising his arms.

 ***Damn it, I can barely do a thing!*** Reaper tries his best to move his body but it could only respond to commands from Zeref. _ **'Now then, Lucifer, before I make you heir to the throne, the first thing you'll do for me is..'**_ said Zeref. _ **'Dispose that corpse'**_ he added as he pointed at Ursa's body. ***No.. I can't..*** Reaper hesitated for a while, then marched towards her body. As he aimed his fist covered with lightning at Ursa, Azazel stomped the ground, causing Reaper to loose his balance and fire without aim. _ **'Azazel? Is something bothering you?'**_ asked Zeref as he turned his attention towards him. _ **'Master I have my suspicion over Lucifer's loyalty'**_ replied Azazel with a tone of hesitation. _**'You shouldn't be the one to worry, Lucifer is my general now. Enough of this, Lucifer! End the task I have given to you!'**_ yelled Zeref. Reaper stood still and aimed his hand on Ursa. ***Move.. Come on...*** After a brief 6 seconds. _**'Today Lucifer!'**_ yelled Zeref who had lost his patience. Reaper charged his fist and was about to fire. ***MOVEEE!*** He then suddenly aimed onto the ground and fired his napalm grenade, melting the ice and creating a large mist, blinding Zeref and the other three demons.

Reaper had a short time before he lost control of his body again. He quickly caught hold of Ursa's body and placed his palm over her head. As the mist cleared, Reaper's body was nowhere to be found. _**'Impossible! He shouldn't have escaped so quickly!'**_ yelled out Zeref as he looked around. _ **'Typhon and Azazel, better search outside while me and Zamira look around over here!'**_ added Zeref with anticipation. Seconds before Typhon and Azazel were about to fly off, coughs of a girl interrupted them. _**'What's going on?'**_ asked Zeref as he turned around and watched Ursa regain consciousness. _**'The girl? She's alive'**_ said Azazel as he looked at her. _ **'Pour a barrel of black tar on her, she'll be more useful that way'**_ replied Zeref as he turned around. _ **'Understood'**_ he replied as he began to walk away. _ **'Oh, I don't think that will be necessary'**_ said Ursa as she stood up, surprising everyone standing around the room.

 ***Can't believe it worked, I'm in Ursa's body. I can still feel her inside here, she didn't die, she's in a coma. Something tells me that attack from Azazel wasn't intended to kill her*** _ **'Little girl I had already given you a chance to live, yet you still choose to be a pest. I shall make your death painless'**_ said Zeref as he lifted his palm and called in a pillar of dark energy beneath her. Ursa then jumped to dodge the attack and fired bolts of lightning at Zeref, who stood still and made Azazel tank the attack for him. _**'You really think you have a chance?'**_ asked Zeref. _**'Maybe, but I'm not gonna go down till I see your ass get kicked'**_ she replied as she created chains made out of lightning and wrapped them around Typhon and Zamira at the same time. Typhon struggled to break free while Zamira drew out her sword. 'Naive little girl' she said as she attempted to cut off the chain but was brutally zapped on trying to do so. _**'Come on! I have two hands tied over here!'**_ taunted Ursa as she taunted Azazel. _**'You would be wise to show some respect'**_ said Azazel as he bursted at her with great speed. Ursa grinned as he approached and jumped as he passed by simultaneously. _**'Take this!'**_ she yelled as she slammed the other two right at him. She then fired an array of lightning darts at their position. She landed on the ground and adjusted her hair at the same time. ***Style!*** As she was about to turn around, Zeref grabbed her by her neck and chocked. _ **'You're strong, but you're just wasting my time. I'll put an end to your miserable life!'**_ yelled out Zeref as he was about to use his death Predation. Ursa smiled and covered her body with bright red lightning, forcing Zeref to let go of her body. Upon doing so, she kicked him right on the torso and fired an alpha rocket onto his face.

 ***Ursa's body is really flexible, combined with my powers, I think I'll have some fun taking out these guys all at once*** Ursa grinned as she looked at Zeref stand after her attack. _**'The black prince of darkness? You're not even worth my time! I can take you down without breaking a sweat!'**_ taunted Ursa. _ **'Mocking me won't do anything, only dogs bark when they know they're in danger!'**_ yelled Zeref, soon after which Azazel caught hold of her from behind. Zamira closed in and drew out her blade, while Typhon stood close to Zeref. _**'Finish her already'**_ ordered Zeref, seconds after which Zamira swung her sword ferociously at Ursa's belly. _**'Slash'**_ the sound of a sword cutting through steel echoed through the room. Zeref turned around and was surprised to see Zamira's sword stuck on Ursa's shirt. 'What's going on?' inquired Zeref. Zamira tried to move her sword but failed as it barely budged. Ursa smiled as she looked at her. _ **'Now it's my turn'**_ she said as she covered her entire body with red lighting, zapping Zamira and forcing her to let go of the sword. _ **'No way, she managed to make an armor out of lightning that quickly? She has mastered lightning embodiment?'**_ said Zeref as he looked at her with a tone of shock. Ursa held the sword and tossed it at Zamira. _ **'Come on! Is that the best you can do?'**_ she yelled as she broke herself free from Azazel and kicked Zamira away. She then used her mobility to land repeated kicks onto Azazel, denting his armor. _**'Now take this!'**_ She yelled as she fired a pulse of red lighting aimed at his body, knocking him away.

Zeref was fuming with anger over his plans being interrupted by Ursa. _**'I can't believe it, my armada had been completed, and now it's being beaten by a small girl? I am in a loss of words'**_ he said as he clenched his fist. _ **'Hey Zeref, all this talk about an armada, makes me wonder, where did that fourth member run off to?'**_ she questioned with a smile on her face. _ **'How would you know about it, you were the one who was knocked out'**_ he replied. ' _ **Wow, who would have thought?'**_ she replied. _**'I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself'**_ said Zeref as he stared at Ursa with anger. _**'Oh, enough with the bullshit already, you sure as hell know I won't be joining your so called armada. All this talk about a new world order, new set of rules and crap, I'm not falling for it'**_ she replied. _'Power is what corrupts mankind, in my world people will be free from negative thoughts, live on simple ideas and free from conflict'_ said Zeref. _**'**_ _You see, that's where you're wrong, it's not powers that kill people, it's the person behind them that matters, whether you choose to use it for good or bad it should be your choice. Your choices are what define you'_ she replied. _**'What would a naive kid like you know about choices?'**_ he asked as he looked at her, being partially surprised by her words. _**'Well, that's where you're wrong too'**_ she replied.

Ursa held her arms together as red lightning began to quiver around her body. An intense energy spike, resulting in seismic tremors shook the entire area. Her hair turned black and a red hood began to cover her entire body. Her face turned black with a white skull paint followed by her body being painted in the same way. Her appearance was the same as Reaper. As she completed her transformation, her eyes turned bright red and gave a deadly stare onto Zeref. _**'Reaper, what have you done?'**_ asked Zeref as he looked at Ursa. _**'I did what was necessary, and now, for the last time, let's end this fight'**_ she replied as she gathered energy around her hands. Azazel quickly stood up and dashed onto Ursa. As he approached closer and closer, Ursa turned around and punched him simultaneously, knocking him away. _ **'Thought I was gonna jump again didn't you? Big mistake!'**_ she yelled as she gathered flames around her arms and used her firebird strike to follow onto him. She then threw a couple of double grenades as she landed, damaging Azazel's entire body armor. _ **'That won't be enough!'**_ yelled Zeref as he lifted hir hand and Azazel's armor repaired itself. _**'Oh?'**_ said Ursa as she cracked her knuckles.

As the three devils stood altogether, Ursa on the other side twisted her kneck. She then gathered energy around her hands as she was about to attack. _**'Destroy her!'**_ yelled Zeref as he ordered his devils. All 3 bursted at her with great speed. _**'Time for action!'**_ she yelled as she charged her body.

* * *

 _Quick updates incoming_

 _Evilcole~_


	16. Chapter 16 : Mistress vs The Devils

' _ **Destroy her!'**_ commanded Zeref as he ordered his three devils to attack Ursa, who's body was under the direct control of Reaper himself. _ **'Time for action'**_ she yelled as she tossed a napalm grenade on the ground and jumped up. The grenade exploded, resulting in a dense mist, covering her movements as she was airborne and used her lightning tether to hang on the ceiling of the palace. _**'Keep your eyes wide open!'**_ yelled Azazel as he searched across the dense mist. _ **'Typhon! Watch my back'**_ yelled Zamira, soon after which Typhon stood right behind her as she drew out her sword and looked around _ **. 'You idiots never learn'**_ said Ursa as she used her thunder drop right between the trio, knocking away all three of them off their feet. _ **'There she is, attack!'**_ yelled Azazel, soon after which Typhon used his meteor to dash towards Ursa. With Typhon approaching at her left, and Zamira closing in on her with her sword at the right, Ursa smiled as she charged her fist and slammed it onto the ground, cracking the ice underneath them, forcing Typhon and Zamira to draw out their wings and fly towards their target. _ **'Now! Intercept!'**_ yelled Azazel, soon after which Zamira slashed her sword, creating a wave of razor sharp air aimed at Ursa, who bent herself to dodge the attack. Typhon then approached her and kicked her, making her airborne _ **. 'Zamira! Attack formation, spinning demon!'**_ yelled Azazel as he prepared to charge his body. Zamira nodded and dashed right at Ursa. She delivered brutal blows with her sword along with Typhon assisting her attacks. ***Damn it, my armor can snap at any moment..*** Ursa held herself together for quiet a while, till all of the sudden she was kicked right at Azazel, who charged his fist and delivered a brutal uppercut, knocking her up and slamming her against the ceiling _ **. 'Now, it's time to end this!'**_ he yelled as he fired a wave of dark energy aimed directly at her. Typhon and Zamira nodded and fired simultaneously. Their attacks converged and landed on her body. ***I.. Can't... Move..*** Ursa struggled to break free of their attack. She then tightened her first and fired a hellfire rocket at the ground, forcing the trio to cancel their attack. She landed on the ground and was quick enough to stand up.

' _ **I have to confess, that did hurt'**_ said Ursa as the wound around her belly regenerated on it's own. _**'Well well, for a human you have incredible capabilities'**_ said Zeref as he stood up from his throne. _**'Well you're the one to talk'**_ replied Ursa as she stared at him with anger. _**'My business here is done, I shall leave her for you three to toy with'**_ said Zeref as he smiled. _ **'Sir, what about Lucifer?'**_ asked Azazel. _**'I don't need him anymore, eliminate him and get him out of my way, I have other things to attend to'**_ he replied as he turned his back and was about to leave. _**'Other things Zeref? What could be more important than this? I mean come on, I'm the only one who can stop your pathetic plan!'**_ she taunted. _ **'You would be wise to show our master some respect!'**_ yelled Azazel. Zeref turned his back in anger and called in a pillar of dark energy underneath Ursa. She quickly rolled over to dodge the attack and fired a skull bolt aimed at his head, which was quickly deflected by Azazel standing right in front of him. _**'You have hope, hope that this world will be alive after all the conflicts and suffering it has been offering throughout generations'**_ he said as he stared right at her. _**'What's the point of living a life where you can't chose your own fate.'**_ she replied. _**'You don't belong to this world, and it has given nothing to you in return, what do you get from all this?'**_ asked Zeref in a slightly loud tone. _ **'Heh! Easy there, calm down before a screw gets loose here, I don't really think I'll get anything from this'**_ she replied. _ **'And your point is?'**_ further questioned Zeref. _**'Let's just face it, I don't really have a choice here, either I beat the crap out of you, or I become a slave, which ain't happening!'**_ she answered with her lightning aura beginning to intensify. _ **'I'll let you live, and find your way out of this world, but you'll help me with something..'**_ he said, soon after which a lightning bolt passed by his head. _**'The next one won't miss if you don't shut up, and I already told you, I'm not going anywhere till I take you down'**_ she said as her body began to levitate.

Zeref raised his hand, soon after which, the dark auras around the three devils began to intensify. ***What the hell is he doing?*** The earth began to shake as their powers increased substantially. _ **'Now then Reaper, it's time I crush your spirits'**_ said Zeref, soon after which the trio bursted at Ursa. ***You're not gonna win Zeref, not now, not ever***. Typhon used his enhanced Meteor to dash towards Ursa with immense speed, he landed a punch aimed at her face, which was countered by Ursa catching her hand at the right moment and zapping it. She then used her punch blast to knock him right back at Zamira. Who jumped to avoid head on collision. As she jumped, she was greeted by Ursa, who used her firebird strike to knock her back. As she was mid air, Azazel flew right towards her and attempted to punch her with his charged fists. Ursa soon dodged his attacks and created a staff made out of lightning and slammed it against his face, cracking through his mask. ***Of course.. Lightning embodiment***. She closed her eyes as she focused on her staff. It then turned into a scythe made out of pure red lightning _ **. 'Alright, come get me!'**_ she yelled as she held it and stood firm. Typhon grunted with anger and bursted onto Ursa, who stood firm and slashed her scythe at the right moment, carving through his armor. _ **'Not fast enough!'**_ she yelled as she then used an alpha rocket to blow him away from her. 'She then turned around and slammed her scythe against Zamira's sword to block her attack. _**'You fool, even if you defeat us, you'll never be able to stand against the might of lord Zeref!'**_ she yelled as she was about to break through her defense. Ursa quickly maneuvered herself against her attacks by her swift movements and then used her scythe to slash Zamira's arm, breaking her armor and forcing her to drop her sword, soon after which she used her punch blast to knock her away. She then rolled away as she dodged incoming attacks from the airborne Azazel. She grunted as she quickly moved around to dodge his attacks and then fired an alpha rocket under herself and used the propulsion to catch upto him. She engaged herself in a mid air hand to hand combat and ended the duel by slashing her scythe against his body, carving through his armor and ended the attack by catching hold of his face and pinning him against the ground in a nose-dive. She jumped as soon as they were about to hit the ground and used her thunder drop right on top of him.

She quickly moved away as she noticed him standing up. Azazel stood up with his mask fallen off and his body armor shattered. ***No way.. *** _**'John DeVitt? The viceroy?'**_ said Ursa who was completely confused over what she had witnessed. _**'That name means nothing to me, I am known as Azazel now, my only purpose is...'**_ he said soon after which he collapsed to the ground as he held his head in pain. _**'You.. You gotta help.. Me'**_ he mumbled, soon after which he stood up again. Typhon and Zamira stood up and their bodies began to regenerate. _ **'He was a former member of the magic council, a hard one to take control of'**_ said Zeref as he watched. _**'You think you'll get away with this?'**_ yelled Ursa in anger. _ **'As a matter of fact, it's only a few hours till you run out of energy, and guess what, I can keep this up for days'**_ said Zeref as he lifted his arms, soon after which their bodies began to regenerate. ***Oh no, I can't fight like this forever, Ursa is human after all and I can't regenerate this body over and over again, I've got to think of something** *. Ursa began to charge her body as she watched their armor replenish itself. _ **'Alright, it's time I show you what the Reaper mistress can do!'**_ she yelled as she created spears out of lightning and threw them simultaneously at Typhon. As he continued to dodge her attacks, he fired an array of dark spheres aimed directly at her, which she managed to dodge, while firing. As Typhon grew closer, he quickly used his meteor to close into her and quickly positioned himself behind her. He attempted to kick her, but failed as she leaned herself and punched him back, she then created chains out of lightning and wrapped it around his body before using her alpha rocket to knock him away. She then created the same scythe and quickly slashed it towards her left, slamming it against Zamira's sword. _ **'You're so predictable..'**_ said Ursa as she swayed away her scythe and kicked Zamira right at her torso. _**'Now! Azazel!'**_ yelled Zamira, soon after which Azazel lifted his arms, calling in a detonation blast right underneath Ursa. ***Crap!*** Ursa held her hands together as she got hit. The blast knocked her off her feet as she was airborne for a while. _**'End it, now!'**_ yelled Zeref, soon after which Zamira held her sword and flew right towards Ursa. She stabbed her body and continued her rampage till she tore through her lightning armor. She then pierced her sword through her belly and slammed it towards the ground. Zamira landed on the ground while Azazel and Typhon walked towards her. _**'I already told you to back down,you made this hard on yourself Reaper, now then, finish it off'**_ ordered Zeref. As Azazel charged his fist, he lifted up Ursa's body which was lying in a pool of blood. Seconds before his fist could contact Ursa's face, she used her ionic drain, paralyzing everyone around her. Zeref,who had kept a keen eye over this battle was surprised over what was going on. Ursa had drained out the entire energy of the black tar away from the trio upon completing her ionic drain, she fell on the ground with an immense dark aura surrounding her body. Azazel, Typhon and Zamira's bodies were completely cleansed from the black tar's effects. They lied on the ground, knocked out cold and unaware of what was going on.

Ursa stood up and removed the sword out of her belly and tossed it at Kagura and then fell onto the ground as her wound began to regenerate. _ **'Interesting, you've managed to suck out my dark energy out of these three, however, all of that energy within your body won't be enough for you to control'**_ he said with a smile. ***No.. I can't.. Handle.. All this..*** [Reaper in his physical form was fending of thousands of clones of Zeref made out of his dark energy within Ursa's mind. _'I can't do this, it's over'_ he said as he fell on his knees and breathed heavily. _'It's time to claim this world in the name of Zeref'_ said one of the clone which stood in front of him with his palm right on top of his head. Reaper closed his eyes as he accepted the inevitable, when suddenly, a burst of light disintegrates the clone standing right in front of him. 'What's this?' he mumbles as he looks at a girl with silver hair and a blueish black dress standing right in front of her. _'We're not done here yet! We can still fight!'_ yelled out the girl soon after which Reaper stood up. _'Ursa?'_ he mumbled, after which she turned around. _'You've given me this power, now let me give you something'_ she said as she extended her hand. Reaper hesitated at first, then extended his hand, soon after which the two hold their hands together, resulting in a burst of energy]

While Ursa's body was completely stationary, the dark aura which surrounded her began to fade away. _ **'What's this?'**_ said Zeref who was surprised over what had happened. As the aura faded, Ursa stood up with her body being completely rejuvenated. _**'I already told you, I won't be your slave no matter what happens'**_ ***Ursa, you sacrificed your will for me, I can't believe you did that*** _'I know you'll do the right thing, I have complete faith in you'_ said a voice which echoed to Reaper's mind. _ **'Ursa?'**_ he mumbled as he looked around and then noticed he was still in her body. ***She went into a coma again, she used up a lot of energy for that*.** _**'You fool..'**_ said Zeref as he looked around to see his armada defeated. _**'To think my plan would have been successful if it wasn't for that girl you're in right now'**_ he exclaimed in anger. _ **'The name's Reaper Mistress pal, now that your buddies over there have been taken care of, finally we can have a one on one session, that is, if you're too scared to fight!'**_ said Ursa with a tone of confidence as Red lightning began to cover her body. _ **'I'll destroy you!'**_ yelled Zeref as he fired spheres of dark energy aimed at her. Ursa sprinted around the hall to dodge his attacks and then used her firebird strike to close in. As she approached, Zeref smiled and used his death predation to send out a wave of dark energy which can kill instantaneously. Ursa quickly halted mid air and created a shield made out of lightning to block the attack. The shield was imperfect, but managed to tank most of the attack's devastating power. Ursa was knocked away a couple of meters away soon after which she recovered and landed on the ground.

' _ **I'm just getting started!'**_ she yelled as lighting began to surround her with immense intensity. _**'So am I!'**_ yelled Zeref with anger as a dark aura surrounded his entire body. The ground started to shake as the two charged their bodies and stood firm.


	17. Chapter 17 : The Final Battle

Reaper Mistress charged her fist as a fierce lightning aura surrounded her entire body. Zeref on the other side was furious over his plans being spoiled by Reaper and Ursa. He gathered dark energy around his right fist and bursted his body with great speed. The two fists collide, resulting in the snow castle being shattered. The whole structure became unstable as the shockwave from their attack resulted in a powerful blast. Soon after their fists collided, both of them grunted at each other with fearsome stares. _**'Perish!'**_ yelled Zeref as he caught hold of her fist and used Death Predation simultaneously. Ursa smiled and stood still, absorbing all the energy out of Zeref's attack, soon after which she kicked him on his torso and threw a napalm grenade at him, blinding him for a second. Zeref opened his eyes to her fist being an inch close to his face. Ursa punched him, knocking him back a couple of meters and followed the attack with her firebird strike. She charged her fist soon as Zeref stood up. _ **'Impossible, you shouldn't be able to cancel out my attack'**_ said Zeref with a tone of surprise. _ **'You keep forgetting one thing, and that is, I'm not.. human!'**_ she replied with a deadly smile on her face. _**'You're in a human vessel, that attack should have stopped you from moving!'**_ Zeref further added with a tone of frustration. _ **'No doubt it would, but, I already still have a fraction of your power!'**_ she replied _ **. 'Of course, my attacks won't even scratch her..'**_ said Zeref as he looked down. Suddenly, a giant fireball crashed down on Ursa. ***Where the hell did this come from?!*** She held herself as the fire subsided, the fireball managed to deal some damage, which was being regenerated as she panted. _**'I guess I won't be using my dark magic after all'**_ said Zeref as he pointed both of his palms at her and shot a huge wave of fire. ***Damn it, I still need time to recover***. Ursa held her shoulder and jumped as lightning covered her body, she then looked up to see another fireball coming right towards her. ***Where the hell is this even coming from? He's barely moving his hands!*** Ursa then quickly used her lightning tether and pulled herself close to the ceiling, dodging his attack.

' _ **I'm impressed'**_ said Zeref soon after which Ursa landed and stood in front of him, with her body completely regenerated. _**'Try that again!'**_ yelled Ursa soon after which she closed in onto Zeref in an attempt to punch him. Zeref stood still, soon as Ursa closed in to deliver a punch, his body faded and he re-appeared behind her and placed his palm on her back and shot an energy blast. _**'Perish under the flames of hell'**_ he said as he knocked her away, soon after which a giant fireball, having a distinct black color appeared over the roof of the room. ***This guy isn't kidding around*** _ **'You won't escape this'**_ said Zeref as he raised his hand and the fireball began to converge at her. Ursa looked around and noticed she had no way out of this. She then closed her eyes and stood firm as the fireball grew closer and closer _ **. 'Accepting your fate is it?'**_ asked Zeref as he smiled. With the fireball being inches close to her, she raised her arms, and struggled a bit, soon after which the fireball stopped moving. _**'What? Impossible!'**_ yelled Zeref after which he raised his hand, boosting the speed of the fireball. Ursa grunted as she tried to keep it away from her with her kinetic pulse, then all of the sudden, she tossed it at him. _**'Special delivery!'**_ she yelled as she guided it right at him and fell on her knees soon after. Zeref looked surprised as the fireball collided with his body, resulting in an explosion which rocked the entire castle. ***No.. This place will come crashing down any moment, with all those people under thin ice, I gotta end this fast***. She then looked up to see Zeref coming out of the blast unharmed. ***His regeneration is faster than mine since I'm in Ursa's body*.** _**'Is that the best you can do?'**_ yelled Ursa as she clenched her hands tight. Zeref closed his eyes and smiled on hearing her. _ **'What's so funny?'**_ she asked with anticipation. _ **'You know you don't have a chance, yet you continue to fight, it's amusing'**_ he replied. *** I have to draw him outside somehow*.** Ursa charged her body and dashed at Zeref. As she attempted to punch him, his body faded away as he re-appeared behind her. _ **'Not this time!'**_ she yelled as she quickly made chains out of lightning and wrapped his body around it. She then swung him around and slammed him on the ground, soon after which she used a grenade to knock him up. As Zeref was airborne for a short while, she used her firebird strike on him. Her attack got hold of him and pinned him against the wall, which cracked and shattered, expelling the two out of the snow castle.

' _ **Now then, the real fight begins..'**_ said Ursa as she stood up and charged her body. _**'You still think you have a chance?'**_ said Zeref as he stood up with his wounds recovered. _**'Not a scratch on him..'**_ she mumbled as she looked at him carefully. _ **'Now then, prepare to die!'**_ exclaimed Zeref as he raised his hands, soon after which a pillar of flames erupted beneath Ursa. She was quick enough to roll away from his attack, soon after which multiple pillars ignited beneath her. Ursa kept dodging the attacks as she built up pace. _ **'Perish!'**_ yelled Zeref soon after which he attacked her with a barrage of flame spheres. _**'Lightning wall!'**_ yelled Ursa , soon after which she created a wall out of re lightning, blocking his attack. The cold winds grew stronger as the battle progressed. _**'You won't win, not now, not ever'**_ said Ursa, soon as her wall faded. She then created chains out of lightning and attempted to wrap Zeref around with it, but failed as Zeref predicted her movements and dodged her attack. ***He moves to fast, I need to do something, an all out attack should be good enough to take this guy out, if I keep attacking him like this, it won't do a thing*** Ursa stood firm and closed her eyes as she gathered energy around her hands. _ **'Bring it on, your attacks barely even manage to leave a mark on me!'**_ said Zeref with a confident tone. Ursa didn't reply and kept charging, till her body began to levitate. Zeref looked up towards the sky to see a giant fireball coming out from the darkness. Ursa then held her fists as the fireball got covered in lightning. _**'You fool, you will kill all of your guild members this way..'**_ said Zeref as he looked up and stared at the giant fireball converging at him. _**'It doesn't matter, I'll make sure they die for a reason!'**_ yelled Ursa. Zeref could only give a smile upon hearing his statement. _**'You would be wise to stop what you're doing, you really think that fireball is going to be enough to stop me?'**_ he asked. _**'I know a thing or two about regeneration myself, not exactly going to stop you, but it sure as hell will put you in a deep sleep'**_ replied Ursa with a confident tone. _**'You really think that's worth sacrificing your guild members?' a**_ sked Zeref as he looked at the fireball once again. _ **'I couldn't care less'**_ replied Ursa with lightning around her beginning to intensify.

' _ **It's a shame, I could have put those powers of yours to good use, but unfortunately you'll have to suffer the same fate as your guild members will'**_ said Zeref with a smile _ **. 'We'll see who'll be the one standing after this'**_ replied Ursa soon after which she fired tripwire rockets aimed at Zeref, who dodged the attack by jumping airborne. Upon being airborne, Zeref lifted his hands and then threw a lightning bolt at Ursa, who took a direct hit. _**'Lightning? Are you for real? Bring it on!'**_ she yelled as she stood firm and waited for Zeref to attack her, when suddenly Zeref teleported himself behind her and kicked her, making her airborne, soon after which he attempted to shoot a fireball at her. Ursa recovered mid air and used her thunder drop soon after. Zeref lost his balance as she landed. Ursa soon closed in on him by using her lightning tether on him. She then punched him and after successive punches and kicks, she ended the combo by wrapping him around a chain made out of lightning and firing an alpha rocket simultaneously. Ursa panted as she had used up a lot of energy calling in the ionic Armageddon, similar to what Reaper used against magnolia. ***I gotta try***

The fireball grew closer and closer, the lightning which surrounded it's surface became brighter and was more distinct from the ground a few minutes later. _**'You've run out of time..'**_ said Zeref as he stood up after dusting off his clothes. Ursa could only look at him in surprise. He then quickly warped himself in front of her and caught hold of her neck. _**'Reaper, I am impressed by the power you possess, we could have worked together to rid the world of parasites, we both wanted the same thing, to make the world respect our presence! I know how ruthless you really are! Truly you've wasted the potential I saw in you. Now it's time to turn to dust!'**_ he said as he looked at the sky with the fireball coming closer by the second. _ **'You don't know a thing about me, what I want and what I don't, it's none of your business.'**_ she replied _ **. 'Oh do I? I've been examining your activities ever since you first set foot here, I've never sensed someone with, such thirst for power, thirst for vengeance before'**_ he said with a smile. _ **'I might be born with that reputation, but..'**_ said Reaper.. Soon after which she caught hold of Zeref's face and began to release tremendous amounts of lightning at him, forcing him to let go of him. 'It doesn't matter what I've done before, I can still make things right!' she said as she stood firm. _ **'You really think you can seek redemption? Look around you! Your entire guild is going to perish because of your actions!'**_ exclaimed Zeref as he stared at him. Ursa didn't reply as she charged her body and advanced to attack him. Zeref stood still and waited for her to close in.

A few moments before the fireball impacts, the two got engaged in a fearsome hand to hand combat. Ursa kept delivering powerful punches and kicks, empowered with her red lightning, while Zeref kept his guard and blocked all of her attacks. Ursa then charged her hands and used a punch blast to break Zeref's balance, soon after which she closed in and punched him on his torso twice, after which she kicked him and knocked him airbore. Seconds before he could land. Ursa charged her body and held her hands behind herself. As Zeref was about to land, she released all the energy she gathered around her hands, resulting in a large ionic vortex which lifted Zeref's body and swirled it around in a giant vortex within which violent lightning storms erupted. Ursa soon fell on the ground after her last attack, her transformation began to fade soon after. She then looked up to see Zeref moving inside the vortex. ***No! If he gets out, it's all over!*** Ursa suddenly fell to the ground with her transformation fading away. A lightning spark erupted out of her body, after which she turned back to normal and lied on the ground. Reaper had returned to his standard form and looked up at the ionic vortex.

With around 3 minutes left, the fireball almost illuminated the night sky. _**'I'll bring you down!'**_ yelled Reaper, soon after which he used his firebird strike to get inside the vortex. He then flew right towards Zeref, who almost broke himself free. Reaper greeted Zeref with a punch and then held his body. _**'It's all over for you now, it's pointless to even try'**_ said Zeref with a smile. _ **'Maybe, but remember what I told you, I'm not human!'**_ yelled Reaper, soon after which he placed his palm on Zeref's face. He transferred himself into Zeref's body. Zeref struggled to keep control of his will, but was unsuccessful and Reaper took full control of his body seconds later. _**'I can't keep this up forever, he will come back anytime soon'**_ said Reaper in Zeref's body as he looked at his hands. The fireball was about to collide, and Zeref flew straight towards the fireball. Reaper withing Zeref's body, took a moment and turned around to look at Ursa, after which he smiled. _**'You're right kid, I'm not like Cole, but at least I had you to believe in me'**_ he said soon after which he turned around and looked at the fireball. _**'Ionic judgment!'**_ he yelled, exploding the fireball mid air, releasing a huge burst of energy which consumed his entire body. The explosion shook the foundations of the snow castle and the ground.

Ursa, who lied on the ground, opened her eyes to see a giant explosion she had never seen before. The shock-wave of the explosion blew her away like a leaf till she collided with a nearby tree and was knocked out cold. A few hours later, she had opened her eyes to see the sun shining down on her eyes. She narrowed her eyelids and used her hand as a temporary cap to improve her vision around the area. She then looked at the snow castle, which had been shattered completely and could collapse any moment. She stood up and suddenly fell to the ground as she kept her hand on her head. She then continued but walked slowly as she felt weak. She continued to look around and couldn't figure out something missing. She then looked at her hands and then her eyes lit up a short while after. She turned around and saw nothing but the frozen wasteland she was in. She looked at the sky and remembered the last thing she saw, the flashback of the explosion she had seen after she woke up all of the sudden. A tear drop rolled down her cheek as she sat on the ground.

' _ **Reaper.. Where are you?'**_ she mumbled in her soft voice as tears fell down from her cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18 : Epilogue

The battle was over, the sun shined brightly as two hours passed dawn. The weather warmed up a bit as the sun's rays melted the top layer of ice. Ursa woke up and looked around completely unaware of what had happened before. Upon looking at the shattered ruins of the snow castle, she got a flashback of the explosion she had seen before she got knocked out. She then searched for Reaper, yet he was nowhere to be found. She fell on her knees as tears began to roll on her cheeks. _**'Reaper.. Where are you?'**_ she mumbled as she stared at the ground. As she cried, a man walked towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder. She then looked up to see who had interrupted her. ' _ **The Viceroy?'**_ she whispered as she looked at a man with distinct silver hair and a hint of facial hair over his face. She was surprised a bit, but tears kept flowing through her eyes _ **. 'Please, call me John'**_ he replied as he extended his hand. Ursa didn't respond to what he said and held his hand. She stood up, yet felt weak over her body wearing out after the battle. _**'Are you alright? I'll call in a stretcher if you can't walk!'**_ exclaimed John as he oversaw Ursa's physical condition. _**'No thanks.. I'll be..'**_ she replied, soon after which she collapsed and fell on the ground. _**'She's week, get a medic here ASAP!'**_ yelled out John. A group of men wearing the magic council's uniforms had arrived at the scene and lifted her body and kept it on a stretcher. The carried her away from the scene, soon after which John turned back and looked at the Snow Castle. He then looked at his chest and began to notice the trident symbol still embedded on him. _ **'Are the hostages secured?'**_ asked John as he saw a group of men exiting the castle _ **. 'Yes sir! All hostages have been rescued from the lower levels of the complex'**_ replied one of the members. _ **'Good, now then, I'll be on my way, take care of the girl, and make sure she returns to Magnolia safely'**_ he ordered as he got on his horse. As the men left, John rode his horse out of the area and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. _ **'I can't tell her who I am, I don't know what she'll think about me. A coward who ran away from his home just to seek power and fame, she's grown a lot, and when the time comes, I'll tell her who I am'**_ he thought as he looked ahead and rode away from the Snow Castle till it was completely out of sight.

' _ **I can't believe we almost lost'**_ said Meredy as she walked around at the magic library. _**'You're telling me, once I got black tar over me, I thought I was done for, didn't think we'd be this lucky'**_ replied Meredy as she sat on a chair. Both of them couldn't help but notice Jellal sitting at the corner utterly speechless over what had happened. _**'Hey, we found you at the snow castle lying around with the viceroy and a girl, I mean, that's all we saw there, nothing else'**_ said Meredy as she walked towards him. _ **'Are you sure you did? I can't seem to remember a thing, what had happened, how I ended up there..'**_ he replied with a tone of disappointment. _**'Last thing I remember was black tar getting all over me when we fought Sasha'**_ he added. _ **'How do you think the tar's effects wore off? Was there a time limit or something?'**_ asked Meredy curiously. _**'That's impossible, the only way it could have been stopped is to take out the source, in this case.. Was Zeref'**_ replied Jellal, soon after which his eyes lit up. _ **'Reaper.. He saved us all'**_ he said out loud as he stood up. _**'But.. Where is he?'**_ asked Meredy . _**'Well that's strange, I can't seem to locate his energy signature anywhere'**_ said Meredy as she looked at her orb. _**'Do you think.. He..'**_ mumbled Meredy soon after which Jellal interrupted her. _ **'I don't know, wherever he might be, Reaper.. I'm thankful for what you've done'**_ said Jellal as he stared out of the window.

Zeref woke up miles away from where the blast occurred, he looked around and could not stand as his whole body was completely injured and was regenerating itself. _**'Those fools, a year after this and they will know why my plan was the only thing that could have saved this world'**_ he mumbled as he stared at the sky and then closed his eyes, soon after which his body got surrounded by a dark aura and buried itself into a cocoon underground.

Peace had been restored, citizens turned back to normal and people started living their lives again. The fairy tail guild was back. Master Macao along with the other members had the hall running in full flow, yet the status of the hall was as low as it could be. _**'The last thing I remember was some black tar consuming my mind'**_ said Romeo as he explained what had happened to him to his father. _ **'It was the same here, the whole town went crazy, like as if it was the end of the world, we were lucky the magic council was able to stop whatever the hell was going on'**_ replied Master Macao. _**'But, where's Ursa, I haven't seen her since we got here'**_ added Romeo as he looked around. _**'I don't know kiddo, I've been looking around for her too, I even asked one of the council members if they've seen her, but all I got was a no'**_ he replied with a tone of disappointment. _**'I hope she's alright..'**_ mumbled Romeo. _**'She'll be fine, she's a strong girl, and I know she would have beaten the odds'**_ Macao replied.

Hours passed by, it was almost time for dusk when a chariot had arrived to Magnolia. A girl with a blue and black dress and sparkling silver hair stepped out as she looked at the town. _**'Thank you'**_ she expressed a bit of gratitude towards the driver who left soon after. Ursa took a deep breath and entered the town. She walked the busy streets of magnolia which was full of people. She looked around and saw people returning to their busy routines, which cracked up a smile on her face. _**'I guess.. Everything is back to normal'**_ she whispered as she saw a couple of children run across the streets. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the fairy tail guild hall, which she stared for a moment and then walked towards the entrance. As she opened the door, she was immediately grabbed by a thug, who caught her off guard and pinned her to the ground. _**'Hey! What the hell is going on?!'**_ she yelled as she tried to get up. _**'It's Ursa! Let go of her!'**_ yelled Romeo, who tried to break free from the other thug, but was unsuccessful. _ **'I already warned you fairies before, but this chick over here beat my boys up last time, it's time for me to settle the score!'**_ said a man who was supposedly the guildmaster of another guild. _ **'We'll pay you the rent you want, just leave us alone!'**_ said Macao, soon after which the man approached him and punched his chest. _ **'Payment? Oh no, I'll be taking sweetheart over there, that'll be enough'**_ he replied, soon after which the man holding Ursa picked her up. _**'Come here Sugarcheeks!'**_ said the man, soon after which Ursa kicked his face and punched him, knocking him back. _**'Get her!'**_ yelled their guildmaster, after which two other goons converged towards her. Ursa just stood still and waited, soon after which she created lightning chains around both of her hands and wrapped them around the two and slammed them together with brute force. The guildmaster looked surprised, and was about to retreat, but he tripped as he was about to run and noticed a chain wrapped around his right leg. _**'Sugarcheeks huh?'**_ said Ursa as her eyes began to glow red all of the sudden and sparks of red lightning began to quiver around her. _**'Woah.. What's this power?'**_ wondered Macao as he watched her walk towards the terrified man.

' _ **I'll make sure you never bother us again!'**_ she yelled as she charged her legs and kicked him out of the hall. The man stood up and walked away without even turning back. Ursa's eyes turned back to how they were before, purple. She then stared at the ground as she closed the door and then turned around to see the guild members standing right in front of her. _**'You've grown a lot kid'**_ though Macao as everyone lifted her up as they chanted her name. _**'Guys.. It's nothing.. Really...'**_ she mumbled as she couldn't stop smiling. _**'Where had you been? We were waiting for you the whole day!'**_ exclaimed Romeo as she stood on the ground. _ **'It's a long story..' r**_ eplied Ursa, soon after which the two were interrupted by Master Macao. _**'Something we'd like to hear later, but now, it's time to celebrate! The world has been saved!'**_ said Macao, soon after which he opened a bottle of beer. _**'Okay Ursa, I'll give you some time for yourself, I'd like to know what happened tomorrow!'**_ said Romeo as he joined in on the celebrations. Ursa gave a smile and walked towards the window. She turned around and watched as everyone was happily celebrating the second chance they had been given in life. Ursa looked at the night sky as she smiled. _**'Thank you, Cole and Reaper, you've given me something I'll always cherish, a family'**_ she mumbled as she left and joined in on the celebrations.

As Crime Sorciere were done with spending time at the Magic Library, the trio were all set to leave, when suddenly, an unexpected visitor had knocked the door, soon after which a man in a red hood had entered _ **. 'I don't suppose anyone is here'**_ he said as he walked around the hallway. _**'It's him..'**_ whispered Meredy, soon after which she ran right towards him. _**'Meredy?'**_ he whispered right after which she hugged him. He didn't respond and kept standing still, soon after which Jellal and Ultear had joined them. _ **'It's good to see you, Reaper'**_ said Jellal as he extended his hand. _**'There's a lot you guys should know..'**_ replied Reaper as he shook his hand. _**'Before you have to say anything, I just want to say thanks, for what you've done for us, no one will ever come to know who saved this world from plunging into darkness, but Crime Sorciere will always remember it'**_ added Jellal. Reaper didn't reply to his words, he just kept looking at him and didn't know what to say. _**'Reaper, from what we know, Zeref hasn't been killed in your last encounter with him, but we suspect his body will be in a dormant state for a long period of time'**_ said Jellal. _**'So would you mind telling us what exactly happened back there? At the snow castle?'**_ asked Ultear.

Reaper had explained Zeref's plans of creating an Armada, and who the four members were. As he took Jellal's name, Jellal looked down on himself and asked Reaper to forgive himself. _**'Listen man, the way I see it, no one can escape the black tar magic, it's just too much to handle'**_ replied Reaper. _'As the time came, I transferred myself into his body and walked right into the fireball. As soon as the fireball exploded, he tossed me out of his body and we both got caught in the explosion. My body was severely burnt and tossed away like a rock. I landed on the snow, where my body was flickering as I was decaying. My body began to lose energy rapidly as I tried to get up. I thought it was the end for me, when suddenly lightning struck right on my face. I don't know how or where it came from, but all I can say is, I got lucky'_ added Reaper, right after which Jellal kept his hand on his shoulder. _**'You're down the right path, and with you're help, we'll end Zeref once and for all'**_ said Jellal, soon after which Reaper looked at him _ **. 'I still have to find a way back, I can't be a part of your team, I'm calling it a day'**_ he replied. The other members looked surprised for a moment but Jellal smiled over what he had to say. _**'I respect your decision, I'll just let you know that Crime Sorciere is and always will be beside you'**_ said Jellal, soon after which the trio left the building. Reaper watched them leave and then took a deep breath and walked around the library.

A few days later, Ursa had arrived at the Mermaid heel guild hall along with Romeo. She wanted to see Kagura as she looked around for her and asked a few members. _ **'Meow.. She'll be here in a second, why don't you two have a seat?'**_ said Milliana, one of the members of the guild. Ursa and Romeo sat as they waited for her. A few minutes later Kagura had arrived and was immediately asked to talk to Ursa and Romeo by Milliana. _**'What do you want with me?'**_ asked Kagura as she looked at them. _ **'We just want you to come with us'**_ replied Ursa in a low tone. _**'I don't have time for this, either tell me what do you want or leave'**_ said Kagura in a bold tone. _**'It's about Jen..'**_ mumbled Ursa, soon after which Kagura's eyes lit up. _**'Jen? Where is she? I've been looking for her for a week, I haven't been able to find her, where is she?'**_ she asked curiously. _**'You just need to come with me'**_ replied Ursa as she stood up. _ **'Is she in trouble?'**_ asked Kagura. _ **'Please, no more questions, just follow me'**_ replied Ursa. Kagura looked surprised for moment, then nodded and followed her as the trio left the hall. After a few hours, the three reach the town near the magic library where they come across a gravestone. _**'No..'**_ mumbled Kagura as she fell on her knees and looked at the grave of Jen. She, along with Ursa and Romeo began to shed tears as they mourned her loss. _**'I'm sorry Jen'**_ said Kagura as tears flowed through her eyes while Ursa comforted her by keeping her palm on her shoulder. _**'It's alright, she's resting in peace, re-united... with... her long lost friend, Frost'**_ replied Ursa as she looked at the grave. The word Blaze was inscribed just below Jen's name.

Weeks had passed since the incident, the world itself had continued with the routine it followed, as if the incident never happened. Somewhere around the world, Reaper walked across a grassland as he looked around to find a certain spot. 'This must be it..' he said as he walked towards it and then found nothing. Being utterly disappointed, he slammed his fist onto the ground in anger and sat there motionless for a while.

' _ **Will I ever find a way back?'**_ he thought as he looked at the morning sun rising over the cloudy sky.

* * *

 _I would like to thank each and everyone for taking their time to read this fanfiction, took me a long time to update this, but at the end it's good to see it follow through and it makes me happy (and a bit emotional) to close up another story. While this fanfiction didn't catch up much attention compared to it's prequel, I enjoyed typing the chapters nonetheless. Also, an honorable mention to my girlfriend for helping me, and motivating me to complete this story. I would also like to announce the sequel to this, which will be the last of this series, that is_ **Cole in the grand magic games arc** _. Once again, it's been my pleasure to share this crazy piece of work with you guys. A final request would be to ask you, the readers, to leave down a review below, of what you thought about this fanfiction along with the prequel, and should I even bother to post a final sequel to this series? Let me know and I'll be eagerly waiting for your reviews~_

 _**Also, a special thanks to the guy/gal from Romania who's always the first to read my new chapters, makes me really happy~*_

 _Kudos~_

 **Evil Cole**


End file.
